Come Back to Me
by twistedsister80
Summary: The sequel to "You were the last thing i saw" and that last episode. Can Molly ever forgive Charles for what he has done?
1. Chapter 1

Come back to me Chapter one

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show, I just wish that I did!**

 **Dedicated: To all the Molly and CJ fans out there who are still suffering after the last series.**

 **Huge thanks to Steph for supporting me and editing this chapter. Really could not have written this without her! Thanks also to Debbie for her help and advice regarding PTSD. I know nothing about PTSD or the army, so I apologise in advance for any errors.**

 **This is the sequel to my first Our Girl story – "You were the last thing I saw." You will need to read this first as the story picks up straight after it finishes. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed that story.**

 **This story is for fans of the original and best couple on the show – CJ and Molly. If you are fan of Georgie and CJ – then you have selected the wrong filter and I suggest you leave now. You will not like what is coming just as I did not like most of the last series…**

 **Now the question is - can Molly ever forgive Charles for what he has done?**

 **Germany**

Walking out of his hospital room was one of the hardest things Molly had ever had to do. Turning her back on the man she loved was never something she thought she'd have to experience and walking away, despite what Charles had done, was one of the toughest decisions of her life. She wanted nothing more than to support him, and be there for him, but she couldn't. Not right now. She didn't have it in her. She needed some time and space. She didn't think it was possible to cry more than she had in the last few days. But here she was, in the hospital corridor, sobbing her heart out. She covered her mouth to muffle the sob that had escaped her lips, as she slunk down against the wall and sat on the floor with her head in her hands. How did it all go so wrong? She felt drained and weak, her mind and body in constant emotional turmoil. She was torn between her head and her heart. Part of her just wanted to walk back into the room and grab hold of his hand and tell him it that it would all be ok, and that she'd be there for him and that they'd get through this. But her head, well her head was more rational, probably for the first time in her life.

She was still struggling to understand how he could betray her like that, and with Georgie of all people. She hated him for sleeping with her friend and developing feelings for her. But, despite how much he had hurt her she still loved him, and she couldn't help but be scared for him and what lay ahead. Therapy, court martial and god only knows what else he might have done that she wasn't aware off, that might come back to bite him in the ass.

She had given him an ultimatum; their marriage was not over until he got help and then, and only then, would they both decide on the state of their marriage and if they had a future. What if he got help and was able to manage the PTSD, like she wanted, but then she found she couldn't ever forgive him for Georgie? The thought scared her. However, the more terrifying thought was what if he didn't get any help, what would she do then? She sat for a good few minutes contemplating these questions before wiping her eyes and nose and dusting herself down as she got up from her spot on the floor and walked towards the canteen.

As she approached the canteen she saw Beck waiting at one of the tables. He stood up as he saw her enter and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. "Can I get you anything, tea perhaps?"

"No thanks Sir," Molly muttered as she sat down

"We're off duty Molly, let's do away with the formalities," Roger said, as he sat back down, taking in the lost and desolate look on her face. "Dare I ask, how is he?"

"I honestly don't know," Molly sighed as she took a deep breath. "His head's all over the place, I don't think he's far off having a complete meltdown. He knows he's screwed up with me, and with the army but when I mentioned getting help…" She trailed off, not really sure what to say. Charles hadn't given her a definitive answer.

"And what about Lane? Was that just a nasty rumour?"

"All true," Molly grimaced.

"Molly I am so sorry," Beck replied, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I don't want to, but as his commanding officer I have to be seen to do something regarding his conduct. Especially, as concerns have already been raised over the past few months. Do you think he'll take the offer of the specialist help?" he queried.

"I don't know," Molly replied biting her lip. "I told him his options and he doesn't know if he can do therapy."

Beck looked down at the cup in his hands, as he chose his next words carefully. "I once thought the same thing too myself." He replied quietly.

"Sir?" Molly asked as a frown crossed her brow, not sure what her CO was about to say.

"Charles was only six months out of Sandhurst and it was his first tour of Afghan. We were on patrol and we lost a soldier to a suicide bomber. I had told that soldier to stand in that area and it still haunts me to this day. He was killed because I told him to stand in that position, completely unaware that a bomb was going to go off. The guilt haunted me, it nearly cost me my career and marriage. It was Charles who stepped in and told me that I needed help. That's how we became friends."

"I had no idea." She said solemnly.

"It's not easy to admit that you are wrong and have cocked up Molly, but I got help. I don't think my PTSD was as complex as what Charles has but talking, getting help made all the difference." Beck reached into his jacket pocket and lifted out a piece of paper and quickly jotted down a phone number and handed it to Molly. "My wife's phone number. If anyone can help you with how you're feeling she can. She is expecting your call." he said softly.

"Thanks," Molly said as she lifted the piece of paper and turned it over in her hands "But with all due respect Sir, did you sleep with one of her friends?"

"No."

"The PTSD I can accept and deal with. Hell, if it had been a random stranger I could probably accept it. But it was my friend someone else that I thought I could trust, that's what's hurting the most," Molly replied, choking back a sob as she stood up. "I'm really sorry but I need to head to the airport."

"What about the offer of some leave?" Beck asked.

"If that's okay I'd be really grateful. I just need a bit of space to get my head together?"

"Of course, take as long as you need."

"Thank you, Sir. I do have one other favour to ask if you don't mind?"

"Of course, anything?"

"Thanks, at the moment I'm still his next of kin," Molly said quietly "I was wondering if you could be the point of contact, if anything happens… just for a few weeks please. I…"

"I'll let you know what he decides as soon as I know. You need some time to yourself, I understand Molly and of course, whatever I can do to help. If he chooses the specialist therapy, as his commanding officer I will be kept up-to-date on his progress anyway."

"Thank you, Sir." she said gratefully. She stuck out her hand to shake his, but Beck pulled her into a hug.

"Take care of yourself Molly."

"I will do." she smiled, as she pulled away and turned and walked out of the hospital.

A few hours later Molly finally arrived outside the elegant Bath Terrace house, the main family home of the James' family for several generations. She and Charles had their own place a few miles away that they'd bought when they married. It needed a bit work doing to it, but it was going to be their family home until they moved in here.

She paid the taxi driver and walked up the path, stopping when she neared the door as she saw Charles' mother Maggie rushing out to greet her, embracing her in a warm hug as soon as she reached her. "How is he?" She asked tentatively, as she pulled out of the hug and held Molly at arm's length so she could study her, looking for any tell-tale sign of what was going on.

Molly couldn't fail to notice the worry and concern etched on her face. The years of stress and strain and waiting for the door to go, which evidently had happened far too many times for Mrs James, finally taking their toll on his mother. Her eyes were slightly sunken, red, from crying no doubt, with dark circles underneath, a clear sign of stress. She had a few more frown lines and grey hair round her temple. She looked older, more fragile somehow, bearing the scars of her sons exploits.

Molly sighed. "Well he's alive…look let's get inside and I'll tell you everything. I could do with a cuppa though first. It's been a long few days."

"Of course, dear. Come on, give me one of these bags" Molly smiled gratefully as she followed Maggie up the path.

"Is Sam still here?" she asked, her mood brightening at the thought of seeing her step son

"Yes," Maggie replied dryly, looking over her shoulder "and so is Rebecca."

"Wonderful," Molly muttered under her breath as they walked into the house. She wasn't sure she was in the mood to deal with Rebecca. Although over the years their relationship had thawed to the point of being civil. She barely had her coat off before Sam and Nathaniel – Charles' father, were hugging her so tightly that oxygen was becoming an issue. The beeping of her phone in her bag broke the embrace. "Sorry I need to get this."

Molly unlocked her phone and saw that the text was from Beck. She took a deep breath as she opened the message to read it.

' _Charles has made his decision. He's going to rehab.'_

Molly could feel the tears prickling at the back of her eyes as she quickly replied to the text, thanking Beck for letting her know. She closed her eyes tightly, in an effort to stop the tears from falling as she felt her shoulders shake slightly with relief.

"Molly is everything okay?" Maggie asked alarmed, as they walked into the lounge. She couldn't help but notice the change in her daughter-in-law's demeanour.

Molly nodded her hello to Rebecca as she sat down. "Yes, I'm fine. It's good news."

"Is dad okay?" Sam asked tentatively, as he sat beside her, looking up at her with his big brown eyes, that right now reminded her so much of Charles.

"Well...," Molly hesitated, wondering how she was going to explain everything to a twelve-year-old. "He had a bit of an accident when he was on tour. I'm not really sure of all the details," she replied, knowing that the inquisitive young boy would ask the specifics and she didn't really want to tell him the detail. He didn't need to know his father leapt off a cliff, not knowing the chances of survival, all because he couldn't read a map!

"He hurt his back," Molly continued. "There's a little bit of swelling, but he's not paralysed. He'll need a wheelchair or crutches for a while but with intensive physio he'll be able to walk as normal - and even play rugby with you again scamp" she finished, smiling at Sam, before pulling him into a hug. He didn't need to know the finer details of Charles' accident. All he needed to know was that he was going to be ok - well physically anyway, mentally - only time would tell.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were about to say he had broken that bloody leg again," Nathaniel said.

"No leg injuries this time," Molly smiled. "He, um… he also has a complex form of post-traumatic stress disorder."

"What's that?" Sam asked

There was silence in the room as everyone knew what it was but had no idea how to explain it to a child.

"It's an illness," Molly began as she took Sam's hand. "Sometimes, things happen, bad things when we least expect it. Like when uncle Elvis died. It affects us all in different ways."

"Dad has been sad and grumpy since Elvis died."

"Yeah, he has, but now he's getting the help that he needs."

"Sam," Rebecca said, noticing the difficulty Molly was having speaking, and trying to explain to her son why his father had pretty much abandoned him "why don't you go and get your bag, we need to leave soon."

"Okay," Sam sighed as he hugged Molly and left the room.

Once they heard him climb up the stairs Rebecca looked at Molly "How bad is it? Truthfully?"

"Honestly, I think he's about to have a breakdown," Molly replied, somehow holding back the tears. "Beck has got him into a specialist private rehabilitation centre somewhere in Suffolk, out in the countryside. He'll get round the clock therapy for his back and the PTSD."

"How long will it last?" Maggie asked, "That is, if he'll even go."

"Oh, he has to go, he's being flown home from Germany tomorrow and will spend a few days at the hospital in Birmingham before being moved there. Treatment will last for however long he needs. Six weeks, six months, a year, who knows. Personally, I can't see him being home for at least six months."

"I'm not sure I want Sam to see him like this," Rebecca stood as she prepared to leave.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Nathaniel shouted. "He's not going to hurt the boy."

"He hit you," Rebecca argued.

"He doesn't want to see anyone," Molly interjected, in an attempt to calm the situation "not for a while anyway."

"Good," Rebecca retorted.

"I know that things haven't been good between you and Charles for a while now, but can I, I mean can we still see Sam?" Molly asked. She loved her step son to bits and the thought of not seeing him was killing her inside.

"Off course, whether we like each other or not we are still family, Sam still needs you and his grandparents" Rebecca replied.

"I better go and check that Sam has packed everything, you know what he's like for leaving things." She said as she left the room. As much as her and Molly were civil to each other, she didn't want to spend too long in her company, and she knew the James' weren't overly friendly to her these days either.

Maggie waited until Rebecca had left the room before speaking, having quietly observed her daughter-in-law struggling to keep it together. "What are you not telling us Molly?" Maggie eventually asked.

Molly's shoulders slumped a little as she picked at an imaginary piece of fluff on her sleeve "God, where do I even begin. There's so much I need to tell you, but I don't want to get into it until Rebecca and Sam have gone," she said sadly.

Thirty minutes later as Nathaniel closed the front door, Maggie opened a bottle of wine and poured a large glass for Molly.

"You look like you need it," Maggie smiled as she handed her the glass.

"You'll both probably need something stronger," she murmured as she took a sip, enjoying the feeling of the cool wine sliding down her throat. Every part of her body ached with the emotion of the last few days finally taking over. She sunk down into the sofa, wishing that she could drink the whole bottle, curl up and fall asleep and wake up and realise this whole nightmare was a dream.

"How bad is it?" Nathaniel asked, getting straight to the point.

Molly started from the beginning, explaining exactly what had happened in Bangladesh and how he was lucky to be alive after a fall like that, well they all were. She described how Charles was when they rescued him from the riverbed, and his overall gaunt appearance in the hospital, although she left out the part about him almost taking his own life with the gun, that part wouldn't be helpful to anyone.

"I think when he went off that cliff he genuinely didn't care if he lived or died," Molly whispered as she saw his distraught parents grip each other's hand in support. Maggie reached her hand towards Molly and she gratefully took it. These two were more like parents to her than her own. She didn't even want to begin explaining this whole situation to Belinda and Dave.

"I've been told he has a really complex form of PTSD. I'm not sure I fully understand it myself but from what I can gather he's replaying everything that's ever gone wrong in his life in his head, especially Elvis's death. It's eating him up from the inside. The only good thing I can tell you is that he finally recognises that he needs help."

"And what about your marriage?" Maggie asked cautiously. Molly had told her about _that_ phone call from Charles, where he said he wanted to end their marriage.

"I don't know," Molly sobbed. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Maggie was up on her feet and quickly embracing her in a hug.

"Oh love. It will all be ok. Shush. It's ok. Let it all out" she said soothingly, as Molly buried her head in her mother-in-law's arms as Maggie smoothed her hair.

"I'm not sure Maggie, he has feelings for someone else." She managed to croak out. Even saying the words out loud hurt.

"What?" Maggie asked incredulously

"I'm going to tell you stuff that I don't want you repeating to anyone, but I need to tell someone before I go completely mad. Promise me you won't tell a soul?" Molly implored.

Maggie and Nathaniel looked at each other, before nodding their heads in agreement.

"Of course, we won't"

"Charles has been struggling with PTSD since Elvis died," Molly began, "I did everything I could to support him, but he just kept pulling away and keeping me at arm's length. He completely shut himself down to me. Before he went to Belize I all but begged him to leave the army and get help but he refused. When he got injured he, supposedly," Molly explained "imagined I was there, but he told Georgie that he had feelings for her."

"Georgie as in Elvis' ex-fiancée?" Nathaniel frowned

"Yes, and one of my friends."

"Oh Molly," Maggie gasped, hugging her daughter-in-law harder.

"When he got home he admitted to me that he had feelings for her, and that he owed it to Elvis to protect her," Molly took another mouthful of wine before continuing. "I get it I do, PTSD can make you develop emotional attachments to people. It can make your brain believe things that aren't true. He promised me he would get help, and he did, he went to therapy. But as it turns out he went once, to a session that lasted fifteen minutes. He lied to me and to his CO."

"Did anything happen with Georgie?" Maggie asked

Molly swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat. The thought of Charles, with _her_ , made her nauseous. She nodded her head solemnly. "They were the talk of the barracks. Your son dumped me by phone one day and jumped into bed with her the next."

Molly gave them both a few minutes to absorb what she had just told them before she continued. Neither Maggie or Nathaniel said anything, they just sat in shock.

"If it had been a stranger, I could, maybe, with time forgive him, but her…"

"I could kill him," Nathaniel stated, clenching his fists, as the familiar red tinge stained his cheeks, a sure sign he was angry.

"In his head at the moment, I am perfect, too perfect for him, and leaving me is saving me, apparently" Molly tried to explain, whilst holding back more tears. "He is trying to save me from himself. I told him that I wasn't going to end our marriage though until he got help."

"I'm not sure I understand?" Maggie queried.

"He is not in the right frame of mind to make that type of decision," Nathaniel explained.

"Exactly," Molly smiled at her father-in-law "I told him to get help, and if he still wanted to end the marriage afterwards then so be it."

"Even after sleeping with _…her_ " Maggie couldn't bear to say the girl's name.

"That's the thing, I don't know if I can forgive him," Molly replied. "He is going to be in rehab for a while and I've made a promise to myself to stay away. I need some time and space, to give me a chance to think, and see how things are afterwards."

"Wait until I see him," Maggie muttered.

"You can't say anything" Molly reiterated. "Besides he doesn't want to see anyone, not at the moment anyway, but, maybe that's a good thing. At least no-one can influence him this way."

"Maybe," Nathaniel sighed as he stood up. "Don't know about anyone else but I need a brandy."

Molly bit her lip "I just have one small favour to ask?" She said hesitantly, as she refused the brandy. "You know how you're always tellin' me about the villa in Lake Garda? Would it be okay if I go for a few weeks?"

"Molly you don't need to ask!" Maggie scolded." It's more than ok. It's just as much yours now as it is ours"

The kindness of the James' overwhelmed her. She couldn't believe she'd got so lucky with her parents-in-law.

"I just need some time away, by myself to recharge the batteries and think. Charles always promised to take me there and we never got round to it."

"He was thinking of going there on your honeymoon, but thought you would prefer Hawaii instead," Maggie smiled, remembering the days she spent with her son planning their honeymoon.

"I loved it," Molly grinned, as she remembered the glorious two weeks in paradise. "Feels like a million years ago now." She said sadly, as she was brought back down to earth with a bump, remembering the reality of the situation she now found herself in.

"Go and stay as long as you need," Maggie said, "The next few months are going to be tough, get some rest while you can because I honestly don't know how I'm ever going to forgive my son for what he's done to you."

…..OG….

 **A week later**.

'So, this is home for the next few months', Charles thought as he took in his surroundings. It wasn't like the bedroom he shared with Molly, but it was definitely a step up from a tent and some of the other accommodation that the army had provided over the years.

At least he had a private bathroom. He could lock himself in there for a few days if he wanted too.

His back was sore, and he was waiting for the painkillers to kick in. Thankfully, most of the swelling had gone down and he no longer needed a wheelchair to get about. He grabbed the walking stick to use as a support and walked slowly to the small table and chair by the window. His bedroom overlooked the grand driveway and front entrance.

It looked to be a beautiful day outside, not that he paid much attention. He remained there for a few hours doing the exact same thing, looking out the window, when he saw her, walking in tears, outside the front door of the plush rehabilitation centre and into Beck's car. He wanted to bang on the window, scream and yell and shout at her, anything for her to look over and see him but he didn't. He was refusing visitors. He didn't want anyone to see the disaster he had become.

Molly had come on her way to the airport to leave him some belongings from home. She had wanted to come in and see him for a few moments, but he had said no. If he was going to do this, if he wanted to walk again and be normal again he had to do it himself, no outside distractions.

He watched her leave and when he opened the bag he saw a note from Molly explaining that she was going away for a couple of weeks and if he needed anything to contact his parents. For the first time in what felt like forever, he prayed that one day she'd come back to him. That was the thought that spurred him on during his physical therapy later that morning.

He found that his biggest challenge was meeting his therapist, Anna, who just wanted to talk. She insisted on telling him about herself. Not that he cared. He did his usual and said nothing. He wasn't even really listening to her. His head was playing images on a loop - Molly walking away from him in the hospital in Germany and then crying this morning. It had hurt him more than words could say and before he knew it he was crying in front of his therapist.

Once the tears had passed he started talking in a way that he never had. And never thought he would. He told her why he was here, what happened to Elvis, and how he'd pretty much fucked up every relationship in his life.

Anna just sat and listened.

Now, as he sat in his room, he looked at the information that Anna had given him on the different therapies available for PTSD, including support groups and medication they could prescribe for his depression.

'He wasn't depressed, he was an officer in the British Army!' the voice in his head raged. 'Think of Molly' thought the other voice. 'Where's Georgie, she needs me!' Said a third.

He wished they would all just shut up! He banged the side of his head, trying to make them go away. He wanted it all to stop. He just wanted to walk out of the place and make things better and get back to when he was happy.

Anna had asked him a question at the end of the session that he was currently contemplating. He'd told Anna about his wife and Georgie, and how he loved them both. She'd made a good point. He promised Elvis to look after Georgie, and she had saved his life in Belize, so he had to protect her. But Molly had done the same too in Afghan. They had both saved his life. They both had brown hair. Did he love Georgie, or did he just develop feelings because she reminded him of Molly?

Anna had asked him to think of a time when he was truly happy.

 _They had only just came back from honeymoon and they had Sam for the weekend. They had the whole weekend planned to perfection until they heard the weather forecast. The first named storm of the season was due to hit so they went to the cinema in the afternoon, grabbed pizza on the way home, and had just settled on the sofa when the power went off. Sam was scared off the wind and clung to Molly most of the evening as they played board games by candelight. The power was still off when they were going to bed and the two adults had a sleepless night as Sam slept like a baby throughout the storm, proceeding to kick them both in the legs during the night. Molly never complained the entire time, as they both stroked Sam's hair and whispered hopes and dreams to each other. When Rebecca collected Sam the next afternoon they went back to bed and made love into the evening._

To most people it probably sounded boring, but for him, that night was perfect. The two most important people were in bed with him as they talked of their future.

The moment had calmed him more than it upset him. But it also made him realise the damage he had done. Molly hated him, and the chances were, she'd never forgive him. His future now was not cozy cuddles with his son and afternoons spent in bed with Molly, but more than likely a court martial. Georgie was a mistake, a big one. He could add her to his list of cock-ups. He was only headed for one place, the brig. And he only had himself to blame.

 **The road to redemption will be long and rocky…**

 **As always reviews are always welcome and are a great motivation.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Come Back to Me - Chapter two

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show.**

 **Rating: If you can watch then you should be okay**

 **Thank you to everyone who left a review – they are greatly appreciated! Huge thanks also to Steph for reading and editing this story.**

It had been a long day, but Molly was now stood staring at the house in front of her and couldn't quite believe her eyes. 'Holiday home? More like a mansion' she thought, as she turned and watched the taxi drive back down the long driveway and out onto the main road.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a mansion, but it certainly couldn't be described as a normal house. The garden alone was nearly the same size as the block of flats she grew up in! The grass had been recently cut and there was a small water feature in the middle of it, which made sense considering Maggie and Nathaniel loved art and history. She continued to look around and noticed that the hedge surrounding the property was nearly as tall as the house, at least there would be privacy and she wouldn't have to worry about nosey neighbours!

The building itself was a mixture of stone cladding and terracotta, giving it a warm rustic appearance, just what you'd expect of a holiday home in Italy. She took a deep breath as she lifted the key that Maggie had given her out of her bag, along with a piece of paper providing the passcode for the security system and directions to the nearby shops and restaurants that were within easy walking distance of the villa.

A few minutes later and Molly was standing on the balcony overlooking the breath-taking Lake Garda and the beautiful town of Sirmione. The view was stunning, as the late afternoon sun glistened across the lake. She struggled to take it all in, the view, the house and more importantly the current situation that she was in.

He should be here with her, standing behind her wrapping those long arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. He had promised to take her here so many times but never did. But she wouldn't think about that now, she told her herself.

She needed to get some shopping in before Jackie arrived tomorrow, and she wanted to find her way to the small town that Maggie had told her to go to before it got dark.

She couldn't wait to see her best friend. Jackie was just back from a tour in Syria and was spending a few days with her family but had jumped at the chance of a free holiday to Italy. She'd been Molly's rock when everything had started to go wrong with her marriage, but she didn't know about Bangladesh, all Molly had told her on the last video call was that Charles had been injured, again, and was finally going to get proper help.

As she locked up the house and started to follow Maggie's directions, she still couldn't believe she was here. A few hours ago, she'd been leaving some clothes and items for Charles at the rehabilitation centre where he was staying. She'd wanted to see him but knew it was best not too. Knowing he was in there and not able to see him, and then leaving again, had been heart-breaking, but she knew it was for the best. Beck had picked her up, taken her there so she could meet with the staff and leave contact details and then took her to the airport. It was at times like these that you knew who your friends were.

She had called Beck's wife the previous day and had met later in the afternoon for coffee. It had been helpful to talk to someone who knew exactly what she was going through, and they'd agreed to meet again when she got back from Lake Garda.

With Maggie's more than accurate directions Molly found herself at the small shop and in no time was walking back to the house with bags full of supplies to keep them going for the next few days. The peace and quiet was heaven, but at the same time that was when she missed him most. She knew that if he was here right now, he would be picking her up and carrying her bridal style into the house. 'Maybe coming here was bad idea' she thought, if all she was going to do was think of him.

Re-entering the house was much easier this time round, and now she took the time to look properly around the kitchen as she put the shopping away. She did the same in each room. The décor was nearly the same in every room, cream walls and wooden flooring but each of the bedrooms had Maggie's particular flare for colour. One room had splashes of red in the curtains and bedding, another had baby blue and the third purple. Each room had photos of the surrounding countryside, and on the stairway, there were familiar photos of the James' family. Maggie and Nathaniel on their wedding day, one of Sam as a baby and then the two that nearly broke her. Her and Charles on their wedding day sitting on the stone steps. They never noticed the photographer behind them as he took the photos, and the second one, which was of them both with Sam after he won a race at his school's sports day.

She traced her fingers lightly across the pictures, remembering two of the best days of her life, as she blinked back the tears and swallowed down the lump in her throat. How had her life become so spectacularly fucked up? She turned away from the pictures, the memories making it too painful to look at them as she made her way back up the stairs to pick a bedroom.

She opted for the purple room, simply because it had the best view of the lake and quickly unpacked. By now it was getting dark and all she wanted to do was sleep. She changed into pyjamas and climbed into bed. Sleep was not forthcoming however, and she woke frequently during the night with the same image tormenting her – Charles and Georgie having sex. She finally got back to sleep around five and had managed a few hours when the crunching sound of a car woke her up, followed by a screech, which made her jump out of bed, run down the stairs and fling the front door open.

"Holiday home, bloody hell Molls!" yelled Jackie, as she left her suitcase where the taxi driver had dumped it and ran to the door. Her smiled dropped as she took in Molly's appearance "What the hell happened Molly?" she said as they embraced.

"It's a long story" Molly sighed. She could feel the tears prickling at the back of her eyes. Her and Jackie had been firm friends since they met on Molly's first tour of Afghan. She was one of the first people to know about her and Charles and had always been a good confidante for Molly. She was the more rational of the two and always made Molly see sense or tell her when she was being a prize prannet. Molly sometimes thought of her as a sister and she'd been bridesmaid at her and Charles' wedding, so she knew more than most about their relationship. Seeing Jackie just brought it all to the surface. She'd missed her friend so much. "Come on, I'll make us some tea, we can get you unpacked, and I'll tell you all about it".

They spent the morning unpacking and in the afternoon walked down into the town, taking in the gorgeous scenery and friendly atmosphere. For a few hours at least, Molly felt normal again. They had a meal in a restaurant and were now back at the house sat on the balcony sharing a bottle of wine.

They were well into their second bottle by the time Molly had finished bringing Jackie up to speed. She even found herself laughing at Jackie's vow to kill both Charles and Georgie for what they'd done and how she'd help Molly bury the bodies.

"PTSD can be a bastard Molly."

"Don't I know it," Molly sighed as she picked up her wine glass and took a mouthful.

"I just can't believe he would do that to you. He's besotted with you…"

"Correction. Was besotted with me. I'm not sure he is anymore", Molly said as she choked back a sob.

"If it had been a stranger, I could, I mean I think I could forgive that, but Georgie?"

"Some bloody friend, just you wait until I see her, she'll be needing plastic surgery to replace the damage."

Molly smiled "That's why you're my best friend. I mean Georgie, she was a mate, nothing like us, but she was still a mate - and a colleague. Surely, she must have known he had PTSD, why didn't she do anything? I bloody well emailed her and told her everything, the ptsd, state of our marriage and then to do that!"

"Yeah well if I were her commanding officer I'd be asking questions about her too, but I'm not. In fact, I don't want to talk about her," Jackie stated, in her bossy voice, as she refilled both their glasses.

"What if it's all my fault?" Molly asked quietly.

"How the hell do you work that one out?"

"He was fine when he went to Nepal, but he came back a shell of his former self."

"That was because he saw his best friend die Molly, not because of you," Jackie said taking Molly's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I told him not to tell anyone I was pregnant. We both agreed to wait until the scan but then, he got sent to Nepal and then we lost the baby," Molly whispered choking back tears. "I still wouldn't let him tell anyone cos I didn't want their looks and sympathy. I just wanted to go back to normal, but maybe he didn't."

"Molly…"

"He wanted to come home, as soon as I told him there was no heartbeat, and I wanted him too, but there was no other officer available to take over, so he had to stay out there and grieve alone. Maybe that distracted him, clouded his judgement," Molly sobbed, fully crying now as Jackie quickly came over and embraced her, letting her friend cry on her shoulder.

"When he finally came home, it was all about Elvis, and him dying. Helping his parents, _her_ , little Laura. We only briefly got to mention the loss of our baby once, before she needed something, or Elvis' parents needed help with the funeral. I kept wanting to talk to him about it but something else always came up and I kept on thinking we'll talk about it later, but we never did. What if me shutting him out caused all this?"

"No Molly," Jackie said, as she passed Molly the box of tissues. "You were not to blame for the miscarriage. What happened to you was heart-breaking but there was nothing you or Charles could have done to prevent that. You know that. Charles going to Nepal didn't cause it to happen. Maybe he did talk to someone out there, confided in someone, maybe he didn't. He chose how to handle his grief, not you. He got hit with three major events in a matter of a few weeks, losing the baby, being betrayed and nearly killed by a friend and then losing his best friend. I don't know anyone who wouldn't go slightly insane after that."

"I know."

"He needs to be in control and with all of that he wasn't. It threw him off guard. That's my best explanation for then, as for now...?" Jackie shrugged.

"We've both seen it Jacks," Molly sniffed, as she sat upright "soldiers coming back from war zones with ptsd, pulling away from everyone they love and care about and getting attached to the wrong people, drugs etc."

"We have," Jackie agreed "but never in a million years did I think it would happen to Captain James."

After finishing another bottle of wine and a box of tissues, they both decided to call it a night. Molly lay in bed tired and emotionally drained but glad that Jackie was here. Someone she could talk to without getting a lecture in return. She still hadn't told her family about what had happened. They knew that Charles was injured in Bangladesh and was in rehab for his injuries but that was it. There was no way she wanted to tell them about Georgie. Her nan would want to hunt him down and kill him, while Dave would forever go on about how he was right all along, and he knew that Charles was too good for her and would dump her for a better model, and someone more in his standing. She didn't want to lie, but at the moment that was one conversation she could do without having.

Molly quickly looked at her phone for the first time that day. Beck had emailed her to say that Charles was cooperating so far in rehab and that when she was ready to return to work there were a few positions that he was keen for her to think about, namely completing her promotion to Corporal which had been put on hold over the past few months to help Charles.

"Not thinking about any of those now," she muttered to herself as she switched the phone off and turned the light off.

She dreaded closing her eyes in case the now normal nightmare of her husband cheating on her returned. Instead she closed her eyes and tried to think of happier times and immediately it was that morning…

 _She had been feeling nauseous for a few days now. Thankfully, she had not actually been sick, but that, the constant tiredness and the fact that she was nearly two weeks late made her buy the pregnancy test the previous evening on the way home from work. Said test was currently burning a hole in her handbag as she was too scared to take it. Well, that and the fact that last night they'd had dinner with his parents, with Charles and his father going to watch a local rugby match while she stayed with Maggie and watched old movies, or rather her mother-in-law did while she sat and worried herself stupid about the fact she could be pregnant._

 _It wasn't that they didn't want children, they both did, it was just the timing wasn't great. They had both agreed to wait until she was Corporal, and they would both think about their roles in the army._

 _She woke up first, that Sunday morning, smiling as she remembered the night before with Charles unable to keep his hands off her for the drive home and most of the night as well. She was asleep in his arms and she briefly wondered how she could get up without waking him when she heard the groan._

" _Uh, morning," Charles muttered as he pulled her even closer and kissed her. She could still smell the alcohol on his breath and it made her wretch. "Who knew my father could drink like a fish. Are you okay?" he asked, finally noticing just how pale Molly was._

" _It'll pass in a while," Molly said, as she tried to get up, but Charles stopped her pulling her to face him._

" _What will pass in a while?" he asked, hangover quickly forgotten._

 _Molly realised her slip of the tongue and knew it was best to just tell him, get it out there. "I'm late."_

" _Late?"_

" _Late, as in need to pee on a stick late," Molly said, as she looked nervously at her husband._

" _You're pregnant?" He gasped._

" _I ain't done the test yet," Molly said quickly "I have one in my bag, but I'm scared to take it and I didn't say anything cos I don't know myself and I didn't want to disappoint you…" she rambled._

" _Woah, stop. Breathe," Charles said as he placed his hands on either side of her face. "Why are you scared and why would you disappoint me?" he asked her gently whilst stroking her cheek._

" _Well if I am, it's not exactly planned, I mean I'm not Corporal yet and…"_

" _Molly, I don't care if you're Corporal or Brigadier, I will feel exactly the same way. Delighted."_

" _Really?"_

" _Really, now go and pee on that bloody stick!" he said kissing her nose._

" _Only if you brush your teeth first," Molly laughed as she got out of bed._

 _Ten minutes later they were sat up against the bathroom door, with Molly sitting in between Charles' legs, her back resting on his chest. His hands were lying protectively on her tummy as they waited._

" _I may not be, you know," Molly sighed "how much longer?"_

" _When my phone beeps," Charles replied, "I have a good feeling."_

" _Oh, you do?"_

" _I do," he replied as he kissed her head. The beeping of the stopwatch on his phone made them both jump as Molly quickly lifted the white stick off the floor and turned it over. They both gasped at the result._

' _Pregnant'_

" _I," Molly started to speak as she turned to face him but all she could see was elation on his face and the kiss was of joy and happiness. Before she knew it, she was in his arms and being carried back to bed. "I take it you're happy?"_

" _Too bloody right, are you?"_

" _More than anything," Molly smiled as he reached down and kissed her._

" _I love you so much!"_

As Molly drifted off to sleep, little did she know that Charles had had the same conversation with Anna, his therapist, that same day.

….OG…...

A year ago, he would have laughed at the thought of talking to a stranger about his problems, but since that first session something switched inside him. He knew he couldn't keep things bottled up anymore, no matter how stupid he felt. Opening up about that particular morning had been so easy, he could remember it like it was yesterday, the anxious wait for the test results and how they had spent the rest of the day in bed celebrating and discussing names.

They had spoken to a doctor and their relevant CO's who were both delighted for them. Molly was taken off the active duty rota and would go into training new recruits and Beck would do his best to keep him in the UK until the baby was born but couldn't guarantee it.

They had received the date for the twelve-week scan on the same day he had been told he had to go to Nepal following an earthquake. It was only for six weeks max, but it meant that they couldn't tell people after the scan like they had originally planned. To wait until he got home was not an option as Molly would probably be showing by then. So, they had told his parents first who were thrilled and after the scan Molly would skype him when Sam came to visit, and they would tell them together. They had everything planned…and then their world fell to pieces.

He had been on edge all day waiting for Molly to video call with the news of the scan, but as he answered her call and saw her tear streaked face he knew it was bad news.

Anna had asked him how he had felt.

Even now as he sat in his room going over the session again in his head, he still could not properly describe the feeling. As soon as Molly broke the news, he just wanted to hold her and cry with her. He needed to be with her as much she needed him, and he hated the fact that he couldn't be there. He called Beck and asked if he could return home, but it had been declined, there was no-one else about who could take over for him. For the first time in his career he was furious with army rules and regulations and he looked at his surroundings - why was he here?

There had been several aftershocks that day which unnerved him even more. He couldn't help but feel as if something bad was coming, if he was injured in an aftershock who would look after Molly? He remembered just hours after getting the news from Molly, Kingy, who was sharing a tent with him, was talking to his daughters and something just snapped. There would be no baby, there would be no skype call to Sam telling him he was finally going to be a big brother. He felt completely lost and empty and just wanted to see and hold his wife but with the time difference she would be fast asleep, and he dreaded to think what the coming day held for her. He badly wanted to tell someone what had happened but at the same time he was like Molly, in that the last thing he wanted was the sympathetic looks and people whispering behind their backs.

When the option came to go after a terror cell in Afghan he jumped at it. An enemy he could actually see, something he could shoot at and take his frustrations out on but even that didn't go according to plan.

When he finally got home to Molly, he was so consumed with grief over Elvis he barely mentioned the baby. Molly had tried, but he had stopped the conversation because the reading for Elvis' funeral was more important or making sure the Harte family were getting the support they needed, that Georgie was okay. He was so busy trying to be in control of the situation that being there for Molly was overlooked.

How did she feel about the miscarriage?

How did she react to the news that Elvis had been killed?

Anna had asked him those two questions and he couldn't answer them.

Molly had been there to support him, sacrificing her own feelings and career and he had never even thought about her.

He felt like a complete bastard. A part of him felt defeated, what was the point of this, she would never forgive him. But now a louder voice was telling him to keep talking to Anna, keep fighting. Their marriage was not over just yet.

 **Two weeks later**

The holiday in Lake Garda was exactly what she had needed. Granted, the first few days were nicknamed the three T's as Jackie had put it, Tears, Tequila and Tissues. She had cried a lot. But talking to someone and getting everything off her chest had helped, and Molly hoped and prayed that her husband was doing the same thing.

One thing Molly had quickly discovered was that when she sat around the villa trying to relax she thought about everything, whereas when she actually went out and did something it took her mind off her problems. So, Jackie pretty much booked them on lake cruises, visited the ruins of old castles, tours to nearby towns and even down to Milan for the day. Anything to keep Molly busy. In a weird way it worked. She was going to finish her training and go back to Afghan and help train medics, something that she had always enjoyed. She needed familiar and a routine to help her sort her head out.

As Molly checked into the airport for her flight back to the UK, Charles had managed to walk a short distance unaided, no frames or walking sticks were required. That was one challenge completed. To walk again. He knew the next challenge would not be as easy.

Beck had informed Charles that Molly was going back to Afghan for six weeks to train medics, a role that she had always loved, and he was pleased for her. Beck had also informed him that he would not be facing a court martial. He had pulled some strings and convinced the powers that be that Captain James had admitted his mistakes and was seeking treatment for his actions. His chances of promotion to Major had dwindled but the only thought that Charles had was of relief, not for him but for Molly. The shame of being the medic whose officer husband was court martialled and sent to the Brig for shagging another medic and practically leading his team to their deaths was not something she should have to experience, and he was grateful for that.

He didn't deserve Molly, he embarrassed her and put her through hell and as much as he wanted to fight for their marriage, right now he didn't know if he could forgive himself for what he done.

 **Thank you for reading - reviews are a great inspiration especially when you are trying to write some very difficult chapters.**

 **I hope to have the next part up soon!**

 **xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always I do not own the show – just wish I did!**

 **Thank you again to everyone who has read and reviewed so far – it is really appreciated!**

 **Thank you to Steph for editing this and keeping me sane! An even bigger thank you to Debbie for letting me use her description of Charles' PTSD for this chapter.**

 **This chapter was the hardest to write so far – apologises in advance!**

Six months later (nine months since the cliff fall)

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Anna asked quietly, as she stood beside Charles as they looked outside at the manicured gardens of the rehabilitation centre. They were watching his father Nathaniel as he wandered around the rose garden waiting to be reunited with his son.

"You're the one who keeps telling me that it's time I started seeing people again, get back into society," Charles replied frowning, wondering why his mother and Molly weren't here and starting to fear the worst.

"I know, I have encouraged this but if you're not ready it's okay."

"I'm not ready, but I need to do this," Charles sighed as he rubbed his three day stubble beard "I need to start apologising to the people I love. And I bet the first thing dad will tell me is to lose the facial hair!"

Anna smiled "I tried to contact Molly again but there was no answer, perhaps your father will know something?"

Charles nodded his head. He prayed that the silence coming from his wife was because she was ignoring his calls rather than that something bad had happened to her. He'd had this conversation with Anna every day for the past week, his parents had agreed to come and see him but so far no one could contact Molly and his mind was going into over-drive. Where was she? Did she not care anymore? Did she lose her phone? The worst thought, the one that had tortured him the most, was that something had happened to her, that she'd been kidnapped or worse, killed, and no one had told him. That thought alone had him requiring extra therapy sessions over the last few days.

"Go," Anna smiled as she patted his shoulder before turning and walking out of the room. She would stay nearby just in case she was needed.

Charles took another deep breath as he opened the door leading out to the garden and slowly walked towards where his father was now sitting.

Nathaniel looked up and saw his son walking towards him, it was the first time he had seen his son in nearly a year and he prayed that his only child had finally received the help he badly needed.

"Dad."

"Charles," Nathaniel said as he reached out, not to shake his hand but to hug him. The relief washed over Charles as he realised that his father was not here to shun him.

"It's good to see you dad."

"You too son, but did you forget to shave while you've been in here?" his father joked as they both sat down.

"Something like that," Charles muttered, rather than telling his father that in all honesty he just couldn't be bothered shaving. "Where's mum?"

"At home, she sends her love and her apologies. We had Sam visit last weekend and he graciously brought a stomach bug into the house. Needless to say, it hasn't been a pleasant few days."

"Ahh… how is he, Sam I mean?"

"Getting tall," Nathaniel replied smiling "Seems to have been a constant growth spurt these last few months. He misses you."

"Does he? I'm surprised he's not scared of me."

"He is always asking Molly, and us, if you're okay. Yes, you scared him but once we explained what was wrong and where you were it helped. He just wants you to be you again Charles. We all do."

"Molly," Charles said taking another deep breath preparing himself for bad news. "They… I mean my therapist tried to contact her, to see if she would be willing to come here today and meet with her… they can't seem to get in contact with her?"

"Oh lord I forgot to let them know!" Nathaniel stated, rolling his eyes.

"Let us know what dad? Has something happened to her?" Charles' heart was racing in his chest.

"Goodness no!" his dad replied, his hand placed on Charles' shoulder to try and calm him. "There was a slight incident with her mobile phone and a toilet. Damaged beyond repair. As soon as Anna called us asking us to come here we called Lt Colonel Beck who notified Molly, she is flying home as we speak and will be here by the weekend."

"She's okay, thank god!" Charles said as he buried his face in hands and practiced his breathing routines. His father continued to rub his shoulders.

"If something bad had happened I personally would have broken that door down to tell you," Nathaniel said quietly.

"Where is she flying home from?"

"Sierra Leone," Nathaniel answered choosing his words carefully due to how Charles had reacted so far. "There was an Ebola outbreak in a small village – nowhere near as bad as the last one but no-one wanted to take any chances. Molly was personally requested and has been there for the past few weeks on the promise that if anything changed with you she would come home straight away."

"Oh god."

"Charles, she is fine, she knows what she is doing. Especially now."

"I know but even so, my nerves barely survived those three months the last time. One slight error and it doesn't bare thinking about," Charles said, his breathing returning to normal and then realising what his father had said. "What do you mean, especially now?"

"Ahh, my bad I wasn't supposed to tell you, but I am so damn proud of that girl," Nathaniel smiled, pride written all over his face. Molly really was like a daughter to him and Maggie. "She made Corporal. Finished her training and got promoted eight weeks ago. This was her first position and according to Beck is doing really well."

"She did it, god she wanted that for so long," Charles said beaming from ear to ear.

"She did, she should have been Corporal long before now."

"I know dad. I know she put it on hold for me. She put everything on hold for me and I threw it in her face."

"Yes, you did."

"I screwed up dad."

Nathaniel nodded his head in agreement.

"I am so sorry for the way I behaved, I should never have hit you, and especially not in front of Sam… I am so so sorry dad."

Nathaniel pulled his son in for another hug in an attempt to hide both their tears.

"It hurt me to see you like that son, but it hurt me more mentally than physically," Nathaniel explained "And while I appreciate the apology it is not me you need to apologise too."

"I know dad. I know," Charles sniffed.

"When are they letting you come home?"

"Soon, probably in the next few weeks."

"Well, you are staying with us. Your mother's orders. I think we all agree that you and Molly are in no position to be living together."

"I don't know if she will ever forgive me," Charles sighed

"I can't speak for Molly. All I can tell you is that she has pretty much worked nonstop since you've been in here. Her and her friend Jackie went to Lake Garda for a few weeks and I think it was the best thing she could have done. A neutral shoulder to cry on and the focus she needed to carry on," Nathaniel explained. "That said, she is a shadow of the woman we all know and love. She has lost weight, barely sleeps… of all the women in the world Charles why did you have to sleep with Georgie. If I'm being honest, I think that's the thing that's hurting Molly the most."

"I know dad, and if I could turn back time I would. I love Molly so much, but I don't know if she'll ever forgive me."

"You are both going to have to have an open and honest conversation, no matter how hard or hurtful it is. And then give her time, give her the time she gave you to get better."

….OG…..

A few hours later and Charles was back in his room looking out at the same bench that he and his father had been talking on. He had been so worried about this meeting but it had all gone much better than he'd been expecting. They still loved him and wanted to see him. Well his parents and Sam did, as to Molly, well, that was still in the air.

At the hospital in Germany she'd given him the ultimatum to get better first before making any decisions regarding their marriage. He wondered if that was still the case?

Would she be able to forgive him for betraying her in the worst possible way, his father indicated that she might, but the truth was, if it was the other way round he didn't know if he could ever forgive or trust her again so why would she?

He just wanted to see her, speak to her, try to explain and apologise. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he was going to fight to save their marriage. Even now, several hours later he was still smiling at the news that she had made Corporal. He was so proud of her and everything she had accomplished but a part of him kept going back to the promise they made on their wedding night, that now would be the time to try for a baby, to have their own family. He thought of the baby they lost and what life could have been like as he counted down the hours until he saw her again.

 **Molly's POV**

The past twenty fours had been a bit of a blur. It had started in an aid hospital in a remote village in Sierra Leone, showing newly trained nurses how to work with and treat people with Ebola, and now she was sitting in a taxi on her way home to Bath trying to figure out how to work her new mobile phone. She'd loved her old one, but thanks to Jackie's idea to go out and celebrate Molly's promotion to Corporal the night before she flew out to Sierra Leone and breaking the old one (well actually more like it getting dropped down the bog and when she lifted it out, dropping it on the floor and accidentally standing on it), she had only managed to get a new phone when she landed back in the UK.

In a way it was nice not to have it. It was strange, the first few days, not having it and worrying in case something happened with Charles, but Beck had organised an email account for her to use and he informed her several times a week that everything was okay. Then a few days later came the email that she both dreaded and welcomed.

' _He wants to see you.'_

Instantly she was packing her Bergen and getting ready to leave. Nathaniel had also been given the email address and had emailed to say that thanks to a nasty stomach bug it would just be him going to see Charles and he would let her know how he was.

Now she was sitting in the back of the taxi and had finally managed to log into her email account and instantly found the one from Nathaniel, there was only one line,

' _I have my son back.'_

Molly smiled as she held back the tears. That was their code for 'everything had gone okay' and he was getting better.

She was glad, for Charles, his parents and most importantly Sam.

She knew she had to see him, talk to him, confront him about whether he still wanted to be married to her. She knew her time was up, she had to decide if she could ever forgive him and she would only know that once she'd seen him.

 **A few days later**

Molly took a deep breath as she walked into the reception area, approached the front desk and gave her name to the receptionist. Within minutes she was being shown to the office of Charles' therapist and was introduced to the woman in charge of Charles' care.

"Corporal James, it's lovely to meet you," Anna smiled warmly as she pointed to the chair for Molly to sit on.

"Thanks, you too," Molly replied, quietly wondering if this was the same office that was used for therapy sessions.

"I just wanted to meet you before you see Charles."

"How is he? Or are you not allowed to tell me?"

"Charles has given me permission to discuss everything with you."

"Okay," Molly replied tentatively, as she sat back in the chair, dreading what this stranger was going to tell her. "Is he walking?"

"Yes, the swelling reduced much quicker than we expected allowing us to focus more on the PTSD. He can walk unaided and has already tried jogging on an exercise machine."

"So, he has actually attended therapy this time?" Molly asked, a little more brusquely than she had intended, before quickly following it up with an explanation. "Sorry about that, he was getting help before and didn't do it."

"I understand Molly." Anna said still smiling. "Charles has been very open and honest from the beginning."

"That's good."

"He never stops talking about you, how much he loves you, how proud is of you, and how much he has hurt you. He knows that he has made mistakes and he is finally ready to see you. But I need you to understand his condition before I let you meet him," Anna explained. "I believe you are an army CMT?"

"Yes."

"So, you know about ptsd?"

"Yes, I know all the signs and triggers," Molly explained "but when it came to Charles, no matter what I did or said was right. The more I tried to help him the…"

"Worse it became?" Anna finished for her. "You are not to blame for any of this Molly. Charles' PTSD is more complex than what we all imagined, when he was admitted he was also experiencing emotional flashbacks, are you familiar with them?"

"Yeah, he was having them when we rescued him in Bangladesh. It was awful, he kept relieving his friend's death and… well other things," Molly replied, not wanting to admit her husband's admission to having sex with Georgie.

"His relations with Georgie?"

Molly nodded.

Anna continued to explain Charles' condition in regard to his having negative beliefs and feelings, wanting to stay away from relationships and emotional outbursts. "he was experiencing emotional flashbacks of what happened in Afghanistan – Captain Azzizi's betrayal and Elvis' death made him feel scared, sad and full of despair without even realising it was happening. Then when Elvis died he felt close to Lane in their shared grief and he experienced constant emotional flashbacks due to this."

Molly sat and listened, not saying anything. It all made sense. "When you began to notice the PTSD Molly it was the more classic form of the condition, in that it was easier to keep you at arm's length than admit that he needed help. He felt that the normal routine of being in the army was better for him than sitting at home and talking to someone. But then Belize happened, and he was injured again and in pain for days, at which point more complex PTSD kicked in. He was having the emotional flashbacks from when Elvis died, and Lane was there, she saved him in the jungle and now his brain is telling him that she is the person he can have a positive relationship with" she finished.

"That's the part that I have problems with," Molly said when Anna had finished her diagnosis. "Of all the women in the army, hell, even the world, it had to be her."

Anna looked at Molly closely. "Molly, do you need to talk to someone?"

"I am, I mean, I did before going overseas. I have my own issues to deal with and I'm not going to get myself better until I talk to him. I'm dreading it and I know I'll probably not get the answers I need. The medic in me is agreeing with everything you just said, but the wife in me… just feels humiliated."

"I think you're both at the same stage, you need to talk about how you both feel before you can move on."

Molly nodded her head in agreement.

"Before you see him, in our first session I asked Charles what made him the happiest and he told me about a night he spent with you and his son. That was his happy place."

Molly stared at Anna, as a lump appeared in her throat and she struggled to blink back the tears that she felt spring to her eyes. She didn't say anything, just turned her head to look out of the window as the memory of that night flashed into her brain.

…..OG….

Twenty minutes later and Molly found herself sitting in the gardens nursing a cup of tea whilst processing everything Anna had told her, when she saw him walking along the stoned pathway to the small table where she was sitting. He was dressed casually in a plaid shirt and jeans. As he approached she could sense he was every bit as nervous as she was.

"Hello Molly," he smiled as he reached the table. "Thank you for coming," he said, wondering if he could sit down.

"Thank you for asking me," Molly smiled back. "You can sit down you know."

"Thanks."

"You dad was wrong about the stubble, you suit it."

Charles just smiled as he took in her appearance, his father was right, she had lost weight.

"Congratulations Corporal," he beamed "I always knew you could do it."

"Thanks."

"Molly...I don't even know where to begin," he said as he ran his fingers through his slightly longer hair and started rubbing his neck, a clear sign he was nervous.

"Do you still want to put our marriage out of its misery?" She asked hesitantly

"That was a bad choice of words on my part."

"Yeah, along with asking me to take a chest of drawers when I called to tell you I was on my way to Bangladesh," Molly countered.

"I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Let me guess, she was there, when I called?" Molly asked.

"When I came out with the chest of drawers comment, yes she was, but she wasn't there for the other one," Charles replied as he leaned forward on the table "But to answer your question, no. I don't want our marriage to end."

Molly said nothing for a few minutes, soaking in what he had just said.

"How many times?"

Charles frowned at her, briefly confused.

"Anna explained all about your condition and I get it, I do. I see it happen all the time. I know that after Belize you told me you had feelings for her, and that you partly believed it from the fact you were delirious. We talked, I thought things were getting better and then you just had to be with her," Molly said, her voice rising as she continued "then I'm told our marriage is over and you're screwing her. So, how many times did it happen? Was it just the once? Or have you been screwing for months beforehand, in Nepal? When you consoled her after Elvis died? When I was pregnant?"

"Molly stop!" Charles shouted as he slammed his hands on the table and grabbed her hands

"Don't tell me to stop Charles, I have barely even started!"

"It was just the once, in Bangladesh," Charles whispered, "Not long after the chest of drawers phone call."

"Well, I suppose I should be grateful that you _'ended'_ our marriage beforehand then."

"I regretted it instantly."

"And that's supposed to make things better is it?"

"No."

"Do you know how it feels to walk into a room, a building, hell, even across a parade line and know everyone is talking is about you? I arrived in Bangladesh and everyone was talking about the British medic and officer screwing down the hallway," Molly explained as she started crying.

"Molly…"

Molly pulled her hand away from his embrace.

"Have you had to walk into room and hear silence and know that they have been talking about you. Oh there's the medic whose husband shagged her replacement. Or there's the wife of the captain who could be court martialled after being caught with his pants down."

Charles closed his eyes, his worst fears forgotten "Jesus Molly I never wanted that to happen to you. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well you did."

"I deserve to be court martialled for what I've done."

"According to Beck you escaped a court martial because you came here for help."

"Yeah. If I could turn back time…"

"What! What would you do differently Charles?"

"Everything! Listen to you, talk to you instead of shutting you out. Christ, I've lost count of the amount of times I've told soldiers to get help, to talk to someone about the things we've seen and what do I do, the complete opposite."

"PTSD is an illness Charles," Molly sighed "even I can get my head around that. If you had sex with a random stranger I could have understood but Georgie, she was a friend."

Charles stared at the ground.

"How would you feel if it were the other way round and I had shagged Elvis?" Molly asked and saw the look on Charles' face.

The mere thought made him nauseous.

"It's not nice is it," Molly continued. "It's like history repeating itself. I told you about Artan, my first fiancée, caught him screwing my best friend in the toilets in the pub on my 18th birthday."

"Molly, please," Charles could feel tears forming – how could he have done this to her again?

"I felt cheap and useless and drank myself into a stupor that night. Was this what my life was going to be like? I joined the army to be a part of something, to make a better life for myself and nearly lost my family along the way."

Molly continued "When I was assigned to two section and sent to Afghan I was scared shitless and wanted to impress you but felt as if I were failing at every corner. Then, I crawled across a minefield and suddenly I was wanted, a member of the team. I never felt or thought that someone like you could fall in love with someone like me."

"I still love you."

"You loved Georgie too, you told me that. You fell in love with my fucking replacement. The better looking medic who takes time to worry about her appearance and who comes from a better family and background. You were so worried about rules and regulations when we were in Afghan but now you can shag her out there," Molly was crying fully and openly not caring who heard or saw her.

"You wouldn't shag me, hell, even kiss me when we worked together but you can for her?"

"I loved you too much to do anything in Afghan," Charles yelled back.

"Everyone told me after we got married how much more confident I'd become – as a medic and as a person, military cross or no military cross I believed that anything was possible," Molly explained "now, I am second guessing myself about anything and everything. How the hell I managed a promotion I'll never know cause I double and treble check everything."

"Molly you are one of the best medics, you saved my life!"

"So did she! It's like everything I had, she took, the team, my husband, my confidence, I mean who would want a medic who doubts herself when they can have someone who is good looking and overconfident? Why pick the medic that must be so crap and unattractive in bed that their fiancée and husband has to shag someone else to get their kicks."

Charles couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew he'd hurt her but never in a million years did he think it was as bad as this. She would never forgive him, and he didn't think he could ever forgive himself either.

Molly stood up and walked over towards the rose garden, she needed to get away from him, in a way it wasn't his fault but at the same time it was. She wanted an answer to her question Why Georgie? And re-thinking Anna's explanation made sense, it just made her angry.

She could hear him walking quietly behind her, she wiped the tears away and turned round to face him. His tears were visible too.

"She did not replace you, she could never replace you. No one could. You're unique and irreplaceable Molly. You've done nothing wrong. I'm the one that screwed up, I hurt you and it's only now that I realise just how much. I love you so much and all I do is hurt you," Charles said trying to hold back the tears as he buried his hands in his hair.

"I was wrong Molly, I bottled everything up, hid my feelings, emotions, everything. I pushed away everyone I love. I hurt you, mum, dad and Sam. I have no idea if my son will ever forgive me, but I'm going to spend every day of my life making it up to you and to Sam," Charles shouted as Molly turned her back to him

He continued "Everything happened at the same time, losing the baby, Azzizi's betrayal and Elvis dying, I just felt so lost and confused."

"What about me?" Molly shouted as she turned and faced him "I lost the baby, Elvis and you in a matter of months."

"You hated Elvis!"

"No, I didn't," Molly screamed "He was a selfish egotistical bastard who thought he was god's gift to women. I hated him for what he did to Georgie, at that time anyway, but he was that annoying older brother that I never had. It was banter. We both gave as good as we got. He was your best friend and I loved him for that. He was so different to you, like we were and he got us, our relationship. On our wedding day he told me that I was best thing to happen to you and if he ever died…"

"Oh Molly don't…"

"He told me to look after you because no matter how or where it happened you would always blame yourself."

Her words hit him like a freight train. "Oh Christ Molly!"

"And you," Molly walked over to him and started punching him lightly in the chest "you thought that you had to look out for her, protect her for Elvis but instead you bloody well fucked her!

Charles let her hit him, he deserved it. Every word she said was true. He never once thought about how she felt at losing Elvis, the guilt was drowning him and he knew he would need a therapy session with Anna as soon as Molly left, but right now he needed to calm her down. He needed to hold her.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his arms, her tears soaking his shirt. He stroked her hair and her crying subsided as he placed his hands on her face and wiped the tears away. "I will never forgive myself for what I've done to you Molly. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are still the last thing I want to see."

"That's what hurts the most, I have never stopped loving and worrying about you Charles, I just need some time."

"You don't want to end our marriage?" He asked optimistically

"Not at the moment, no, though I think we both need some time, maybe go to some therapy sessions together, spend some time together. Get to know each other again."

"Whatever it takes for you to come back to me," Charles whispered as they embraced.

 **The road to redemption will be long and rocky as he is about to find out!**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it was a challenging chapter to write. The next chapter should be up soon!**

 **Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, I do not own the show.**

 **Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews for the last chapter, your support for this story means the world!**

 **Charles is out of rehab and is beginning to realise just how much he has screwed things up…**

Charles took a deep breath as he followed Molly into what he once called home. The house he had bought for them just before they were married. He tried to count back in his head how long it had been seen he'd lived here, and it shocked him when he realised it was nearly a year since he left for Bangladesh. As he stepped into the hallway everything looked the same now as it did back then. Since leaving the rehabilitation centre he'd been staying with his parents and this was his first time back at, what was, their house.

Today was always going to be a difficult day. It was their first joint therapy session this morning and, in the afternoon, he was going to watch Sam play in a school rugby match. It would be the first time he'd seen or spoken to his son since that shameful day where he'd punched his father, in the very same hallway he was now standing in.

The therapy session had been difficult for the both of them as they discussed their grief over the miscarriage and Elvis' death. You could hear a pin drop on the deathly quiet car journey back to the house for lunch before heading to the rugby.

Charles smiled as Molly dropped her keys into the bowl on the table by the coat stand, something she'd always done since they'd moved in.

"You know where everything is," Molly muttered as she headed straight for the stairs. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," he frowned, she'd been grouchy and a bit hostile all morning and he couldn't help but think that an argument was brewing. "Are you okay?" he asked carefully.

"Banging headache," Molly continued as she all but ran up the stairs.

Frowning, Charles hung his jacket on the coat stand and walked into the kitchen, nothing had changed as he quickly glanced around and started to look for the cups and tea bags.

As he searched and realised that even the cupboards were in the same order as when he left, he couldn't help but notice that they were practically empty. At this rate lunch was going to be either toast and jam or a bowl of coco pops, providing the milk hadn't gone off. He found his beloved Rosabaya coffee pods at the back of the cupboard behind Molly's tea bags and briefly wondered if they were still in date. He was just about to find out when he heard a noise coming from upstairs.

Walking quickly to the stairs, he heard it again and knew instantly that something was wrong with Molly. Climbing the stairs as quickly as his back would allow he raced to the bathroom and found Molly retching into the toilet. He walked over and knelt beside her, placing his hand gently on her back. She flinched at his touch as she tried to stand up only to lose her balance and end up sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Molly," he asked again as he reached out to help her, only to be rejected again.

"I'll be okay once I take the tablet," Molly said as she leaned back against the cool bathroom tiles, praying that the nausea would go away.

"What tablets? Where are they? I'll go and get them for you."

"No, it's okay."

"Molly stay where you are," Charles replied firmly, as he rinsed the face cloth and handed it to her.

"I'm more than capable of getting them, besides you don't know where they are."

"I know I don't. That's why I asked. Please, just tell me where they are," Charles replied in a softer tone.

Molly closed her eyes and admitted defeat. "In my bedside drawer," She replied quietly. "White box, with Sumatriptan on the label."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Charles said as he quickly walked out of the bathroom and into what was once their bedroom. Again, it looked the same, decorated in the dark purple and cream that Molly had chosen, and he could still smell her perfume lingering in the air from this morning. He felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. Would he ever be in this room again?

But now was not the time to think about it. He walked over to her side of the bed and opened the drawer. The box was there, where she said. He couldn't help but glance at the label, the medication was prescribed for migraines. When had Molly started suffering from migraines?

He walked quickly back to the bathroom and handed her the tablets along with a glass of water and sat down carefully on the floor facing her. A memory flashed into his brain, of the morning where they had sat on the same floor waiting for the pregnancy test results.

Molly swallowed the tablet.

"Thanks, I should be feeling human again soon, might be a bit groggy for a while though. You don't need to stay."

"I'm not leaving you like this," Charles replied.

"Makes a change," Molly muttered.

Charles ran his hand through his hair, her comment hurt him, but he knew it was the truth. "How long have you been suffering from migraines?" Charles asked. "I saw it on the label," he explained at her questioning glance.

"A year or so, the doctor calls them menstrual migraines," Molly sighed as she rubbed her temples and prayed the medication would kick in soon. "It's not every month that I get one but when I do… well you're currently experiencing it."

Charles was about to speak but decided against it, opting to nod his head instead.

"Yes, I'm PMSing and yes I'm being a bitch."

"It was never this bad before," Charles said carefully, trying to avoid having the sink thrown at him.

"No, but it has been since the miscarriage," Molly replied quietly as the pain was gradually subsiding. "Since… it happened, god I cannot believe I'm having this conversation with you!" She groaned.

Charles smiled slowly, blushing slightly "we don't have to be completely honest all the time!"

"My periods have been more intense and irregular since the miscarriage, and before you ask the doctor says everything is fine."

"Why didn't I notice this before?"

"You were never here."

"Well, when I was here, after Belize, you could have said something?" Charles asked her. "You used to love my back rubs."

"I did, and I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen." Molly answered "The first time was the day after Elvis' funeral and you were hungover. The next time, you were too busy meeting up with… _her_. The third time, I asked you to come to the doctor with me and you never turned up."

"How the fuck did I screw things up so badly Molly?" Charles asked, both hands tugging at his hair whilst staring right at her. The pain evident in his eyes.

"I don't know Charles," Molly sighed as she tried to hold back the tears. "You lived here but you were never here. Your mind was always somewhere else."

Charles nodded as he also tried to hold back the tears

"We bought this house and planned to decorate and renovate it. We got as far as our bedroom and the kitchen," Molly explained. "The place needs work done to it, the boiler went just after you went into rehab, the garage roof is leaking, and I dread to think what the actual roof is like. The list of work that needs to be done is endless and there's no..." Molly stopped, trying to rephrase what she was going to say, "there's no time or money to do it."

"What do you mean?" Charles asked. Money was not a problem, well not for him anyway. When they married, Molly made it clear she didn't want to live off his money, she wanted to earn her own money, and he loved her for it. That said, he'd created a joint account that they used for the household bills etc. He transferred money into it every month once he was paid and so did she. Only now, he realised, that he hadn't put money into the account for a long time. "Oh shit, Molly, I'm so sorry"

"The penny's finally dropped," Molly sighed. "It's okay, your dad gave me a loan that I'm determined to pay back, to fix the heating."

"Molly I am so sorry."

"It's fine," she snapped "Besides I also do a few extra shifts a month with the ambulance service. It's not much but it keeps me going."

"Since when?" Charles asked, alarmed.

"Last winter, the NHS was at crisis point and the army offered to help by providing nurses to help in A&E departments, as well as CMT's to support the paramedics, and, well, I must have won them over, as they offered me some additional shifts to cover any leave. I enjoy it and it really helped develop my skills and definitely helped with my promotion."

"You shouldn't have had to do that," Charles remarked, feeling like a complete bastard that his wife had to take a second job to pay bills that he should have been paying.

"As I said, I enjoy it, and it took my mind off things," Molly explained. "I'm sorry if I've been snapping at you since you came back, it's just strange, having you here again. I've just gotten too used to you not being here and having to do things myself."

"I get it Molly, I do."

"It's strange because when you were away, in rehab I mean, I missed you, I wanted you to hold me on days like today when the migraine hit, but you weren't here and I dealt with it. I missed you, but now that you're here, in front of me, I just want to scream and yell and punch you." Molly explained as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Go ahead. I deserve it."

"No, you don't, no one deserves to have PTSD and to go through what you had to go through."

"It happened to you too Molly, it just took me till today to realise it. You had the miscarriage, you had to go through that alone. You had to sit and wait for me to come home from Nepal and then Elvis died, and we didn't discuss the miscarriage, I didn't discuss anything with you."

Molly looked down and started to fidget with her wedding ring.

"You still wear it," Charles smiled sadly as he looked down at his.

"I may want to punch you, but I'm not giving up on us. Just give me some time."

"That's all I can ask," he smiled. "I wanted that baby so much Molly." Charles stated, fighting to hold back the tears. "Bloody stupid army regulations, I should have packed my Bergen and come home to you!"

"And be court martialled?"

"Anything other than having to sit in that tent night after night listening to Kingy talking to his kids, asking them how they got on at school and wishing his daughter happy birthday and…" Charles had to stop as the tears took over.

"I felt that it was gone, that my one chance to be a proper dad with someone I love more than life itself had been taken from me."

Molly had never seen him like this and a part of her told her to sit where she was, but she couldn't. He was hurting the same way she had all those months ago. She slowly crawled over to where he was sitting on the floor and took him in her arms "let it out Charles, let it out," she whispered as she cradled him.

"If I had come home, Elvis…"

"Would still be dead," Molly soothed "Azzizi had crossed the line and betrayed everyone long before you arrived. You said it yourself, earlier, that he commented when you arrived in Kabul that he didn't know it would be you and you never picked up on it until after he died. Elvis would still have been on that roof whether you were there or not. The miscarriage, his death, none of it is your fault."

"What happened in Afghan maybe," Charles said as he looked directly at her "When in combat, when something bad happens I have always told my men, and women, to get help, to talk to someone, not to bottle it all up, and what do I go and do? Did I practice what I preached? Did I fuck. Afghan may not be my fault but what happened to us is all on me."

"Charles…" Molly whispered under her breath, as he pulled away from her and stood up. He reached out for her hands and helped her on to her feet.

He wiped away his tears and took a deep breath. "A few months ago I would have been practically suicidal by now."

"It's been a tough morning, for both of us but you're better now."

"And you're not as pale now. Why don't you freshen up, while I go downstairs and contact the bank about the joint account and then I'm taking you for lunch because, Molly, the cupboards are bare."

"You don't have to do this,"

"Yes, I do Molly, I need to. Then we're going to watch Sam play rugby and spend the weekend with him. But come Monday morning, after therapy I'll be here. I promised you a long time ago that I'd turn this house into the house of your dreams, and that's what I'm going to do."

"It will take a lot more than renovating a house to win me over!"

"I know but it's a start, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Molly replied as she walked out of the bathroom.

 **Several hours later**

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Charles said as the final whistle went and they stood and cheered. They had just watched Sam's team beat a rival school in a hotly contested match. Despite the fact that both teams had players aged twelve Molly thought she was going to have to dive in and administer first aid as both teams kicked the legs off each other. Charles was just like every other proud father cheering loudly as he watched his son score the winning try. Now that the match was over, the team were allowed to come over to their families on the sidelines.

"I still cannot believe Rebecca's not here for this," Nathaniel muttered "and as for all this supervised access nonsense."

"She's just looking out for Sam," Charles replied, "I would be the same if she had acted in the manner I did."

"At least you have him for the full weekend." Molly smiled knowing the real reason why. She had long suspected that Rebecca had a new boyfriend.

"I still can't understand why you're not staying overnight, even if you are in separate bedrooms, there's plenty of room," Maggie asked her daughter-in-law.

"I already explained why," Molly replied rolling her eyes. "My shift starts at 7am and I don't think you or your neighbours would appreciate Pete tearing round Bath Terrace on his Harley Davidson at 6:15 on a Saturday morning!"

"Who's Pete?" Charles asked as he looked between his mother and Molly.

"The paramedic I'm working with tomorrow," Molly explained. "He is five years off retirement and in the middle of a mid-life crisis. Hence the Harley."

Charles was about to speak when he saw Sam approach them slowly. "Sam," he said quietly as his parents turned and embraced their grandson much to his embarrassment.

"Hey, it's the man of the match!" Molly grinned as she and her step-son high fived "We don't do hugs anymore, too embarrassing right?"

"Molly is the cool parent!" Sam remarked as everyone laughed. He turned and looked at his father properly for the first time in over a year.

Charles couldn't believe how tall he was getting, his father had been right, in a few months Sam would nearly be as tall as Molly and a wave of regret washed over him at everything he'd missed in his son's life.

"Dad, you came."

"Off course, I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I guess you're too old to be called scamp now?"

"Yeah," Sam replied as he looked down at his feet.

"We will give you both a few minutes and meet you at the car," Maggie said as she and Nathaniel headed towards the school's car park.

"I'll go with them," Molly offered, only for both Charles and Sam to speak at the same time

"Stay."

"Are you sure?" Molly asked

Charles nodded as he ran his hands through his hair, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Sam I am so sorry, for everything. You saw me do something that I should never have done and I'm not proud of."

Sam nodded his head.

"I scared you and walked out of your life without even saying goodbye and I am so sorry."

"Mum thinks you're a danger to me," Sam said quietly.

'Typical Rebecca' thought Molly, as she watched Charles place his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Never. I…"

"It's alright dad" Sam cut him off. "You were ill and needed help. Molly told me all about it."

Charles nodded his head and glanced at his wife and smiled. "I was. I am."

"Are you better now?"

"I'm getting there," Charles answered "I will be. I'm getting the help and support that I need, and I promise I will never hurt you, or Molly or grandma or pops again."

Sam nodded quietly as he walked closer to Charles and hugged him "I'm glad your back dad."

"Me too son, me too," Charles replied as he hugged him even closer.

Molly bit her lip and gently patted Charles shoulder as she walked away towards the car. They both needed this time alone together

OGOG

"Jeez, what's with the car park outside?" Molly exclaimed, as she walked into the kitchen at Bath Terrace. "I had to park round the corner."

"Oh, it's Mary's 60th birthday tonight, I forgot all about it!" Maggie replied, "Remind me to call round tomorrow with her present."

"Who's Mary?" Molly asked, as she walked towards Maggie and helped her carry the salad bowls to the table.

"You refer to her as the posh busybody at the end of the street," Charles clarified, as he helped Nathaniel choose the wine.

"Aah, that one," Molly laughed, as she sat down beside Sam at the table. Charles was sitting directly facing her.

"Wine Molly?" Nathaniel asked.

"No thanks, I'm working tomorrow," Molly replied, not wanting to mix alcohol with her migraine medication from earlier. "I'll stick to water thanks."

It was like old times, having dinner with Maggie and Nathaniel. It was always tradition for Maggie to fill Molly's plate with way too much food as 'she was too thin' for Maggie's liking and for Nathaniel to keep offering her wine, even though he knew she would refuse. As soon as dinner was finished Rebecca phoned wanting to talk to Sam, so he disappeared to his room.

"Okay so what's going on with Rebecca?" Charles asked once he knew Sam was out of earshot.

"She doesn't allow me to spend time alone with my son in case I endanger him, but she goes and buys him some new game that frankly resembles a bloodbath zombie apocalypse."

"Frankly, everything that woman does is a mystery to me," Nathaniel replied, "What you ever saw in her I will never know."

"Thanks dad." Charles scoffed.

"Sam and I think she has a new boyfriend," Molly replied, "We have both overheard telephone calls where a Mike has been mentioned and there's a lot of whispering. Plus, it would also explain why all of a sudden she's open to us having Sam on school nights and every other weekend."

"She texted me and asked me if I could have him over half term," Molly continued "that was before she knew you were home."

"Are we talking about the same woman?" Charles asked

"It must be love," Molly grinned.

"Sam overheard a call with Mike and her talking about checking her passport,"

"Dirty weekend away?" Maggie remarked as she finished her wine.

"Good luck to the stupid bugger," Charles smirked."He has my sympathy. Not that I'm complaining about extra time with Sam."

Molly noticed the time and realised it was time to go. This was the hard part, usually dinners and nights like this meant that she and Charles would stay overnight but not tonight. This would be the first night that she would technically be walking out and leaving them.

"I'd better go," Molly said as she stood up "I never realised the time and I haven't even done the dishes yet."

"Nonsense, I was planning on leaving Charles and Sam to do them," Maggie smiled at the look on her son's face "Well think of it as a bonding session with your son away from that blasted computer game."

"Got to say I'm really feeling the love mum," Charles laughed as he stood and called Sam down the stairs.

"Drive home safely," Maggie demanded as she handed Molly a container of leftover lasagne. "That's for your lunch tomorrow. Call or text us when you get home."

"Yes mum!" Molly sighed as she rolled her eyes. It was the same every time. Her in-laws were more like parents to her than Dave and Belinda ever were.

"Molly, do you have to work tomorrow?" Sam asked as he came down the stairs.

"Yes, sorry mate I do, why?"

Sam walked towards her and whispered in her ear "Save me please, pops wants to teach me how to play golf."

Molly bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"I heard that Samuel."

"I'm sure your dad has a whole day full of stuff for you to do," Molly said as they high fived goodbye

"Bring on the boredom then."

"Charming," Nathaniel laughed as he roughened Sam's hair "Goodnight Molly, safe drive home."

Molly watched as he and Maggie walked back into the kitchen. She could see the look of disappointment on Charles' face at his son's remark.

"Tell you what Sam, if you go and help your grandparents with the dishes I'll call round after my shift finishes with pizza and a DVD that we can all watch. How does that sound?"

"Cool!" Sam replied as he headed to the kitchen.

"He's twelve, everything is boring," Molly said to Charles as she put her coat on.

"I know, it's just I have no idea what he's interested in and he wants to spend time with anyone or anything that isn't me."

"He hasn't seen you in ages either Charles. You pretty much abandoned him more than you did me," Molly sighed, realising what she had just said. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

"No, you're right," he said rubbing his face. "Today has definitely been a wake-up call to how much I've screwed everything up."

"He likes rugby. As in really into anything about rugby, watches old matches, reads books, autobiographies, you name it, if rugby is involved he'll be interested. I think there's a match on tomorrow afternoon, maybe if you got tickets you could go together?"

"That's a great idea, thank you."

"You're welcome, now I really have to go!" Molly said as she opened the door and walked down the path trying to remember where she'd parked her car.

"Don't forget to call when you get home," Charles shouted after her. Watching her walk away was torture, was this how she'd felt every time he walked out of the front door to go another tour? The only difference being, he realised, was that she glanced back and waved to him whereas he had always walked straight on.

He closed the front door and leaned against it. Today had been a weird day with a mix of emotions. Joint therapy this morning and then their conversation in the bathroom had been tough going. Breaking down the way he had, he'd never cried like that before, even in therapy. If he'd done that a few months ago he would have been on the verge of another breakdown, but now he felt better for it.

Learning how tough things had been for Molly was a bitter pill for him swallow. He'd let her down in every way possible and it was obviously going to take time to gain her trust again.

He'd already transferred money into their joint account and had promised his father that he would pay back Molly's loan. She should not have to pay for his mistakes. Literally.

Life had moved on for both Molly and Sam without him and he was determined, in time, to make things right.

He turned and locked the front door and walked upstairs to his room. He lifted the journal from the bedside drawer. Anna thought it would be a good way for him to express his feelings. He could hear Sam and his parents laughing downstairs as he wrote about the day's events.

His phone beeped and he saw the message from Molly

" _Home safe and sound, oh and I caught posh busybody at the end house having a sneaky fag at the end of her pathway!"_

 **Thank you all for reading, I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up as I have family visiting this week so it may be next weekend before I get anything posted. I will warn you now, chapter five will come with a health warning…**


	5. Chapter 5

Come Back to Me – Chapter Five

 **I do not own the show, l just wish that did!**

 **A huge thank you to Steph for editing/re-phrasing this chapter for me and making it readable!**

 **A word of warning, this chapter deals with that scene from the last episode. The only way Molly and Charles can move forward is by addressing the Georgie problem. From uncomfortably watching that scene and the deleted one, to me anyway they did not look or sound like a couple in love and this is my interpretation of that.**

 **Apologies in advance...**

Molly was standing at the sink staring out towards the garage, where Charles was nearly finished repairing the roof. He had kept his promise so far of fixing and renovating the house and his latest project was nearly finished. She was just about to make him one of his fancy coffees when she heard the letter box open and the sound of mail falling onto the floor.

She walked down the hallway and lifted the small bundle of mail off the floor and looked through them, quickly ignoring the bank statement and her credit card bill. It was the white hand-written envelope that drew her attention. A small frown crossed her brow, as she faintly heard Charles call out to her from the kitchen.

"I thought you were making the coffee," he yelled jokingly as she walked slowly back into the kitchen, her eyes never leaving the envelope in her hand.

She could play stupid and pretend it didn't exist and burn it, but deep down she knew that she had to read it. Whether she liked what it said, well, that was another matter.

"Molly! What's wrong?" Charles asked concerned, as he saw her expression. He instantly removed his work gloves and limped over to where she was standing.

Molly looked up "You're limping?"

"I'll be fine after I sit down for a while," Charles explained "Probably just overdid it on those ladders. Right now though I'm more worried about you."

Molly took in his appearance and smiled sadly, he looked almost identical to that day when she surprised him at Bath Terrace when she came home from her first mentoring tour in Afghan. He was wearing the same old ragged checked shirt as he was that day, with the only difference now being that he was wearing slightly darker jeans. Looking at his worried expression as he made his way towards her she couldn't help but feel that the contents of this letter would make or break their marriage.

"This just came in the post," Molly said as she threw the envelope on the kitchen table and set the bills on the work counter. She'd look at them later.

Charles noticed the handwriting straight away. The swirling letters were a clear give away. A look of shock quickly replaced the worried expression as he glanced back at Molly.

"I'm right in sayin' that's her handwritin' ain't it?" Molly asked.

Charles nodded his head and sighed "If you mean Georgie's then yes, it is."

"Do I have to open it?"

"Well, it is addressed to you Molly," Charles replied carefully.

"What if I don't want to?" Molly asked, as she picked the envelope up again and played with it in her hands.

"Then don't."

"You don't wanna know what's inside?"

"No," Charles replied as he ran his hands through his hair.

Molly bit her lip contemplating what to do with it. She had no idea what the contents of the envelope held, but she was certain of one thing - whatever it was would either make or break their marriage.

In the end curiosity got the better of her. If she binned it, or better still burnt it, she knew she'd be forever wondering what it said. She just had to prepare herself for the fact that whatever it said, probably wasn't going to make for comfortable reading.

"I'll open it, but I want us to read it together?" Molly said, as she pulled out one of the dining chairs and sat down. "Oh, and Charles I think I might need caffeine to get me through this."

"Okay," Charles sighed, as he took a deep breath "I'll make some coffee."

Molly watched him as he limped round the kitchen, she would have offered to help him, but knew he'd refuse.

A few minutes later they were both sat at the kitchen table facing each other with steaming mugs of coffee in front of them. Charles studied her as she turned the letter over in her hands, clearly plucking up the courage to open it, before she decided to just rip it open - a bit like pulling off a plaster - quick and painless. Although he was sure whatever the letter said it wouldn't be painless.

Molly lifted out a piece of paper, followed by two smaller envelopes, one addressed to her and another to Charles. She passed Charles his envelope and unfolded the sheet of A4 paper, taking a deep breath in the process to steady her nerves. She quickly scanned the letter before quietly reading its contents.

 _Molly,_

 _There is so much that I want to say to you, but I know that you will never forgive me for the way I've behaved. I am so so sorry for everything that has happened. By the time you receive this letter I will be en-route to my new job as an aid worker in Kenya. Looking back over everything that's happened in the last few years those few months I spent there after dumping Jamie were probably my happiest._

 _I tried to contact Charles, but his number no longer exists, probably damaged in the cliff fall, and Colonel Beck refused to tell me where he was, which is probably only what I deserve. I have left a letter for him and if you are in contact with him – which I really hope you are, then can you please pass it on to him?_

 _In case you haven't heard yet, I have left the army. No-one wanted to work with me and really who could blame them. You have probably heard and experienced the rumours too and I am so sorry to have put you through that. It turns out that I have PTSD too, not as complex as what I think Charles has but still enough for me to have caused the damage I have. My parents practically disowned me once I told them I had slept with a married man. Mum has come around a bit, but I still see the look of disappointment in my dad's face. And I know I have no one else to blame but myself._

 _I know that this is difficult for you but please read the letter I have enclosed. I know we should meet in person, that this seems like the coward's way out, but somehow, I think this is safer for everyone._

 _Georgie._

Molly set the letter down and took a sip of her coffee. Did she really need to read the other letter? The covering letter told her what she needed to know, that Georgie was out of their lives, what good could come of reading any more of her confession? Part of her was screaming no, telling her to burn the other letter, but if she was being honest, she needed closure. She needed to read it. If her and Charles were to have any sort of a future and move past this she needed to know what it said. She looked at Charles as he stared at the envelope addressed to him.

"She never contacted me Molly I promise," Charles said as he looked directly at her, feeling like he needed to explain that up until this point he'd had no contact whatsoever since the cliff fall.

"I know, she said in the letter that she couldn't contact you." She explained.

"I asked Beck not to tell her where I was in rehab," Charles explained. "I love you so much and at the time I was so scared of letting you down again that I wouldn't let anyone see me, especially her. I was scared that if I saw her again it would pull me back down into the darkness and I would never be free."

"And what about now? What if she knocked on that door right now?" Molly challenged.

"I would apologise for the way I acted in Belize and Bangladesh. Explain how my mind was at that time and that I didn't really know what I was doing, that I wasn't thinking rationally. I'd apologise for hurting her and leading her in on, but that ultimately there could be no future for us because I love my wife and I want to save my marriage."

Molly nodded her head silently and lifted her envelope as Charles did the same. Her hands were shaking as she opened it. This was it. No turning back. This letter could either spell a new start for her and Charles, or possibly be the end of her marriage once and for all.

Just as she was about to open it Charles grabbed her hand.

"Molly look, I don't know what's in that letter. But I need you to know that I love you. I will always love you. Whatever it says, whoever she says I am, or was, that's not who I am now." He pleaded.

Molly swallowed down the lump that was forming in her throat. The mere thought of even reading the letter was making her feel queasy. "I know" she managed to croak out, before offering up a small smile as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze, before letting go and turning her attention back to the letter.

 _Molly_

 _Thank you for deciding to read this. I know this will be difficult for you to read but I mean every word that I've written._

 _I am truly sorry for everything that's happened, for betraying our friendship, for not listening to you and worst of all, sleeping with your husband._

 _Your friendship was always important to me and if I'm being honest, I was always a little jealous of you. You were the medic everyone wanted on their team. The guys in two section were brilliant but they were always asking about you and when it came to catch ups down the pub it was always you they wanted to see. It sounds stupid, but for me it was like you had everything, the job, the good-looking husband who (and still does) worship the ground you walk on. I loved Elvis with all my heart, but he hurt me and all I wanted was a guy like Charles._

 _My therapist thinks that my PTSD started after the kidnapping by Abu in Kenya and she's probably right. My whole attitude towards my career, and life in general, changed after that. Then losing Elvis so quickly after bringing him back into my life again, well, I can't describe the pain and emotions I felt after losing him. I somehow became harder, more detached and had a bit less regard for rules and regulations. I wanted to push the boundaries. I needed something to focus on to get me back to work, back into combat. That focus was Charles – he was the only one who knew how I felt about Elvis and who understood the pain I was going through because he was going through it too._

 _When he told me that he had feelings for me, we were in Belize, just after he'd been injured. I told myself he was delirious with the fever, and regardless of what he said to me in Belize, he did call out for you Molly. He really did. At that stage I didn't want a relationship with him, in fact I don't think I ever did. I even threatened to bring him up on sexual harassment charges and had submitted a transfer when he arrived back in Bangladesh after Bones' death. But he knew Elvis and he knew the pain of losing him. He was someone I could share my grief with. I felt like he was the only person who understood me._

 _He told me about the state of your marriage and even though I read your emails to me telling me he had PTSD and needed help, I ignored them. I offered him no encouragement to fight for his marriage because honestly it was nice to think that someone wanted me. But I know better now. PTSD twists things and messes with your head._

 _In Bangladesh I was nearly killed, and it messed with my head even more. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to feel loved again and feel like someone wanted me. I knew Charles had feelings for me and I took advantage. I came to Charles' room, I told him that I had feelings for him. I took off his t-shirt and I kissed him first._

 _I started all of it. Not Charles, me._

 _I know what you must think of me, and I know you don't really want to hear any of this but I have to explain. It wasn't some sordid affair. It only happened once and straight away I regretted it. And I know Charles did too. From the off we were lying to each other. For so long we thought it was what we both wanted but it wasn't. He wasn't Elvis. And I wasn't you. I tried to convince myself that what happened between Charles and I was good, but it wasn't._

 _I woke up the next morning and he was gone. We never got a chance to explain or talk, but Molly, you must know that I have regretted it ever since. I will never be able to apologise or make it up to you, I know that._

 _It's just that, I felt so alone, that Elvis was the only one who really knew me and loved me, that when we approached that cliff top my answer was to jump, cos if I died I could be reunited with him. I would never have to face you or my parents._

 _Leaving the army was an easy decision. I damaged my shoulder in the fall and took medical discharge. If not, I was looking at a court martial. The brigadier was not impressed with some of my actions, sleeping with a married superior being one of them so I took the quieter way out and got the help I needed._

 _I truly hope Charles has done the same and that he is fighting for you and your marriage. I do care for him and you two really are made for each other. I'm sorry if my actions have fucked that all up. I really hope they haven't. Please don't punish Charles for my actions. He was hurting just as much as me. Neither of us were in the right frame of mind. I can see that now._

 _I will leave my address in Kenya on the back of this letter – I really would like us to stay in contact, but I know that's unlikely. If I were you I wouldn't, and I really couldn't blame you, but I'm hoping one day we might be able to speak again._

 _Georgie._

Molly finished reading the letter, setting it down on the table and pushing it away from her. She let out a deep breath, which she was sure she'd been holding the entire time and closed her eyes. She didn't realise it at the time, but she'd been crying. Her face was wet with tears. Tears of relief, tears of anger, tears of frustration, tears of joy - she wasn't quite sure. Moving her chair away from the table she got up and grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes and nose. Her head was swimming with information and she wasn't sure she'd actually taken it all in. But somehow she felt lighter. Like a weight had been lifted. She knew the truth. Whether she liked it or not was a different matter, and she wasn't going to lie it had made for uncomfortable reading, but she knew it would help finally put the demons to bed. The thoughts that had been torturing her had been laid to rest. And she knew Georgie was out of their lives, well she hoped.

Charles was watching her carefully. Too scared to speak, waiting for her reaction.

When she finally looked at him she noticed that he'd not opened his envelope yet.

"You not opening yours then?"

"I guess I'm scared of what it says."

"I was too, terrified in fact, but in a way, it's helped me," Molly smiled, as she walked over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, an action that he picked up on immediately, before sitting back down to face him.

"What does it say?" he asked, his brown eyes staring directly at her.

Molly wasn't sure she had it in her to relay everything Georgie had said, she was still trying to gather her thoughts "Why don't you read it!" She said as she handed him the letter.

Molly continued to drink her coffee as she watched Charles read the letter, biting her lip nervously as she waited for his reaction. Was what Georgie had said the truth? Is that how it happened? Or would Charles turn round and completely refute the claims and say it was all his fault. As much as she'd heard Georgie's side, and did feel a sense of relief, she needed to hear his explanation too.

"Well…" she asked as he put the letter down.

"Molly, I'm so sorry you had to read all that. That's not something you should have to read" he said solemnly.

"Is it the truth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is what she said the truth? Did she come to your room? Did it just happen the once? Did you regret it afterwards?"

"Yes" he answered truthfully. "Yes, to all of it"

"I think you need to read your letter"

"I think you may be right" he sighed. After reading Molly's letter he wasn't sure he wanted to read his. He was terrified of what Georgie had to say to him. She might have taken responsibility to Molly for coming on to him but there's no way he was blameless. He started it all when he said he had feelings for her. However, misplaced they were at the time. But, if him and Molly stood any chance of recovering their relationship and moving forward they had to confront the demons and see if they could overcome them.

Charles lifted his envelope, took out the letter, and started to read. Molly stood and lifted both of their empty cups and took them to the sink. She needed to keep herself busy, but she kept glancing over her shoulder watching Charles' reaction.

Was his letter the same as hers? Was it full of regret or was Georgie confessing her undying love and asking him to divorce her and move to Kenya with her. It was only a few minutes, but it felt like hours.

She watched as he placed the letter on the table and buried his face in his hands. Molly immediately stopped what she was doing and rushed over to the table. "Charles?"

"Read the letter Molly," he said, as he stood up and started pacing around the room.

"What is it, what did she tell you?" Molly asked apprehensively, her voice tinged with worry.

"Please read it Molly, I can't. It's… it's pretty much the same as what she put in yours, just more explicit."

Molly frowned and lifted the letter, now becoming increasingly concerned at what she was about to read, as she sat down at the table.

He was right in that most of the letter was the same, except for one thing, that night they spent together.

 _That night I was scared, no one else understood how close I came to death, except for you. No -one else knows the pain of losing Elvis and the gaping hole he has left in our lives. I knew you had feelings for me and because of that I used you. I took advantage. Yes, at the time I thought I loved you but in reality, I don't. I care for you deeply but any relationship we would have would have been toxic and built on grief. I am sorry for using you and I am sorry for not being honest with you. It was a one-night stand that I'll regret until the day I die._

 _Afterwards, when you held me in your arms and we both promised that we had to be honest with each other I was lying to you. We tried to convince each other that it would get better in time, but the truth is it wouldn't. I'm not Molly and you're not Elvis. I kept comparing you to Elvis and I knew even then that we would never have what Elvis and I had. I think you felt the same way too, only wishing that I was Molly and it was her that you were shagging, I think I even heard you whisper her name towards the end…_

 _I had sex with you whilst wearing Elvis' ring and that thought alone makes me feel sick, let alone the fact we had sex only a few hours after I thought your marriage was over. At the time I thought it was okay, but it wasn't. If it was the other way around I'm not sure I'd be able to forgive but I pray Molly is more understanding than I am._

 _We were all friends once. Remember that barbeque just after your wedding, that was a brilliant night, full of love and laughter with friends. All we have now is the memory of the best people in our lives and how we ruined it. We have to try and live with the hurt and betrayal that we've caused._

 _Looking back, I have made so many mistakes. Maybe if I'd cleared the air with Elvis sooner than when we did, then maybe I wouldn't have flirted with Milan in Nepal and those children wouldn't have been kidnapped and we wouldn't have ended up in that shit hole. That is my regret and one that I'll have to live with for be rest of my life. Destroying your marriage is next on the list. I'm not saying I'm completely to blame. It takes two to tango but Molly had told me about your PTSD and I failed to do anything about it. I failed to be the medic that two section needed. Colonel Beck was right about my competence, I had failed to properly psychologically evaluate every member of two section on a regular basis and you let me get away with it because I was grieving. I let my own arrogance cause my own downfall._

 _Molly is the best thing in your life, she understands you and knows you better than you know yourself. She always has your back and even now, well I'm writing this not knowing where you are or what's happened, but I'd be shocked if you were divorced. She's loyal to everyone, she may be hurting but hopefully she won't give up on you. No matter what has happened please promise me that you will always fight for her like she's done for you._

 _This may all sound depressing but actually, I'm okay. I'm in the best place mentally than I have been in years. I always dreaded leaving the army but now I'm looking forward to leaving. I'll be running the aid camp with another doctor – who is trained in psychology (someone I can go too when it gets tough) and he gets me and what I'm about and what I want from life. And I can be the one giving out the orders and not having to worry about rules and regulations!_

 _Please take care of yourself and, fingers crossed, Molly as well._

 _Georgie_

"Please say something," Charles implored, as he watched her put the letter down on the table, her hands shaking and he could tell she was fighting back the tears.

Molly stopped and took a breath, trying hard to stop herself from crying. "I…I can't," she couldn't find the words that she wanted to say. They were there on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't say them out loud.

"Molly please believe me when I say that night meant nothing to me! In my head she was telling me everything that I wanted to hear but when it came to it, it was dull. There was no emotion, no feeling, we were trying to reach somewhere that we couldn't get to and didn't have the guts to admit it to each other. That is how screwed up we were."

Charles reached out and grabbed her hand continuing quietly "I didn't remember until she mentioned it in the letter, but I did call out your name."

"What?" Molly asked feeling as if she were about to be sick. "You thought of me when shagging her?" She snapped, as she pulled her hand away from his.

"My head was all over the place, everything was unravelling."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or pleased." she shot back.

"You are the only woman I love Molly. The only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and the only woman I want to make love too."

There was silence as they sat at the table, he reached for her hand again, hoping she wouldn't pull away. Thankfully she didn't, and he gently started to run his fingers along hers. He needed to touch her. To have some connection.

"If Georgie were to knock on that door right now, what would you do?" Molly asked as she studied him carefully. "Time to be completely honest Charles – if you have any doubts and want out, want to put our marriage out of its misery and have a future with her, then now is the time to do it."

"I don't understand?" Charles asked, a deep frown forming along his brow. He thought he'd made it clear to her earlier when she asked him the same question that she was the only woman for him and that Georgie was a complete mistake. He was staring so intensely at her that it almost scared her.

"If Georgie were at the front door now asking you to leave me and go with her to Kenya, what would you do?" Molly asked, more clearly this time.

"I would tell her to go to hell."

"Really, because a year ago it would have been a different story," Molly commented, still staring at him to see if he was being honest with her. The look he gave her spoke volumes.

"I would apologise for my behaviour and actions and then tell her to go to hell. The only place I want to be is by your side Molly." He implored.

Molly let out a sigh of relief and smiled, gripping his hand a little tighter in the process. . "Ditto."

"Ditto?" He questioned.

"I'd tell her to go to hell too, only I would punch her in the face and then tell her where to go!"

Charles let out loud laugh at the picture forming in his head as he reached out and tenderly tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

"That has been my fear," Molly said quietly. "That she was better than me and you would leave me for her again."

"That's never going to happen Molly. This is where I want to be. I swear on Sam's life that it's you I love and want to be with."

"I think I'm finally beginning to realise that," she replied quietly, as she let a small smile fall across her face. She knew he'd told her earlier that he regretted it and that it was her he wanted but after reading the letters she needed to be sure. She needed to know he still felt the same. Things finally seemed to be falling into place. As much as the last half an hour had been seriously painful, it was stuff she needed to hear, and confront, if she was going to be able to move forward with her life. For the first time in what felt like forever she actually had a bit of hope that everything might work out alright.

Charles smiled back as he moved his chair closer to hers and pulled her into him. She let her head rest on his shoulder, as he gently stroked her hair. She could feel the electricity coursing through her body at his touch. His hand moved lower down and gently stroked her shoulder. She could feel her breath quickening as she closed her eyes. Remembering what it was like to be touched by him. She felt him shift in his seat and opened her eyes to find his face inches from hers. His lips were hovering above hers and his eyes were boring into hers, making her feel like he could see into her soul, silently asking if it was ok to kiss her. She gave the smallest of nods as he lowered his head and planted the most gentle of kisses on her lips, before running his tongue across her lower lip, coaxing her mouth open, hoping she'd respond to his kiss. Luckily, she did, and they fell into a gentle rhythm of slow kissing.

As they came up for air Charles pulled back slightly, but their foreheads were still touching as he clasped her face in his hands.

"Why did you stop?" Molly asked breathlessly

"I need to go."

"Why do you need you go?" She said sadly.

"Because, if I stay I'm going to want to kiss you again and never stop. I'm going to want us to go down a road that I don't think we're ready for yet. I love you, and I want you but not tonight. Let's not run before we can walk. I want to do this right. I'm not fucking this up again," he said as he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Molly pulled back slightly nodding in agreement. Even though her body was craving more of his touches and kisses she knew he had a point. "You're right. My head's all over the place right now. It's been a lot to take in."

"Snap. Beck has been talking to me about going to a local armed forces support group. I think I'll call him. I think I need to talk someone and process everything that's happened today," Charles explained as he stood up and headed for the door.

"You can talk to me you know." Molly ventured.

"I know, and I will, I promise."

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Of course. Anything"

"Promise me that from now on we'll always be honest with each other. No matter how painful it is we always tell each other the truth. Because I don't ever want to go back to this place again. The place we've been in for the last year."

"I promise I'll always tell you the truth Molly. No matter what".

She gave him a warm smile as he gently kissed her on the cheek before he turned, opened the door and walked down the path. Stopping at the bottom to turn around and give her a wave before he walked off down the road.

Molly smiled to herself as she watched him leave. As hard as it was to read the letters from Georgie she was glad that she did. In a way it had answered questions that she wasn't yet ready to ask him, but at least she knew now how he felt. When it came to her he always wore his heart on his sleeve and her biggest fear was that he would leave her again but now at least she knew how he really felt.

She lifted her phone and sent a quick text to Jacs, Charles wasn't the only one who could do with some friendly advice.

 **Do I need to go into hiding?**

 **One of Molly's biggest fears was that Georgie would come back for Charles and he would leave her, she had to confront this in order to move forward. This was a difficult chapter to write, originally, I had them all meeting in person to talk but I just couldn't write it so came up with the idea of a letter so I hope it works!**

 **Again, this is just my interpretation of that and the deleted scene.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for the reviews for the last chapter, I hit 100 reviews which I never thought I would reach!**

 **As always I do not own the show.**

 **Thanks again to Steph for editing this and her wonderful suggestions!**

"Are you okay?" Charles asked as he glanced over at Molly who was doubled over holding her waist as she gasped for breath.

"Go for a run, he said… it will be fun… he said," she replied, gasping as she finally stood up straight and took a deep breath as she tried to ignore the pain.

"Now Corporal, do I need to remind you how important it is to keep up your physical training?" Charles smirked.

"You didn't tell me it was going to be a bloody marathon!" Molly bit back, as they found an empty park bench and sat down. "Anyway, at least I ran to the finish line, unlike some who walked up to it."

"Touche," Charles grimaced, as he sat down beside her. His back was killing him, and the thought of walking back home was not very appealing.

"Back sore?" Molly asked as she guzzled some water.

"How did you guess?" Charles replied as he subconsciously rubbed his lower back.

"You've been overdoing things lately," Molly replied gently "with the five mile runs every day plus all the work you're doing at the house. You're either exhausted or bored out of your mind."

"Probably a bit of both if I'm honest," Charles smiled. Her observation skills never failed to amaze him.

"Or you have something on your mind?"

"You can read me like a book Molly," Charles sighed as he smiled quietly and ran his hands through his hair.

"Is there anything you can talk to me about? Or more importantly want to talk to me about?"

"Where do I start? Therapy's going well, so's the support group I go to with Beck," Charles explained. "I'm pushing my exercise routine to try and prove to everyone that I'm back to being the old me again, all for a career that I don't know if I want anymore. I'm currently renovating and decorating a house that I don't know if I'll live in again. We kissed nearly two weeks ago, and it hasn't been mentioned since. And worst of all, I know you had a therapy session yesterday with Anna. You're always asking me to be open and honest with you, but you're not with me. I know it's not the same….I don't know.. I just feel as if I'm living in limbo." He finished. He hadn't meant for everything to come out like that, but things had been playing on his mind and before he could stop himself his mouth was running away with him. He glanced over in her direction and clocked the look in her eyes as his heart sunk slightly.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean for all that to come out...I'm just having a bad day. Ignore me" he sighed.

Molly bit her lip as she tried to think of a reply. She knew he'd bring it up eventually, and quite rightly too. "I'm sorry, you're right, we do need to talk about the kiss, and our future. It's just, I've been so busy, especially with the extra paramedic shifts. And yes, I do go to therapy without you occasionally. It's mainly the standard army psych evaluations, but now and again I do go and see Anna. Believe me, I do want to tell you about my issues, but I'm scared that they'll set you back in your treatment."

"Molly," Charles replied in a gentle but scolding tone.

"Why don't you tell me about your nightmares and what your brain keeps replaying in your head when you try to sleep?" She said softly.

"Because, I don't want you to worry about me and I don't want you to have the same images in your head," Charles explained.

"Ditto." She sighed.

"We're a right bloody pair, aren't we?" Charles smiled as he squeezed her hand and for the first time noticed the chill in the air. "Why don't we go to the coffee shop across the road and warm up a little. You're freezing."

"Okay," Molly nodded as they both stood up. "I have two main issues," Molly continued as they both started slowly walking out of the park "the personal one is practically resolved. The professional one is a work in progress."

"Okay," Charles replied as he walked in step with her. He knew only too well not to rush a person in this type of discussion.

"I've had nightmares… about you and _her_ , Georgie I mean," Molly explained as she kept her eyes down towards the ground as they walked. "Shagging. Over and over in my head. In our bed, in the shower, everywhere we had sex I see you two instead."

"Fuck, Molly." Charles grimaced. He felt sick. The very idea that Molly was having nightmares like that made him want to throw up and he felt his chest start to tighten, as he struggled to calm his breathing. He couldn't believe how much he'd hurt her. At the time he didn't even think about the ramifications. He didn't care. But now, seeing how hurt she was and how tortured she was by his actions he couldn't believe how selfish he'd been. If she ever forgave him he'd be the luckiest man on earth, as if it was the other way round he wasn't sure he'd have it in him.

"It helped though. Getting that letter from her. I haven't had one of those nightmares since then, knowing it was only that one time and that she's not coming for you and is now on the other side of the world also helps."

Charles cleared his throat as they reached the traffic lights. The coffee shop was straight in front of them now. "And the professional one?" He asked hesitantly.

"I've been having that nightmare more now that Beck has asked me about future roles," Molly turned and looked directly into his dark brown eyes. "How can I tell you that I watched a one week old baby die from Ebola and I wasn't able do anything about it?" She croaked out, as she struggled to hold back the tears.

Charles said nothing, instead he pulled her into his arms and heard her breath hitch, as he stroked her hair and completely ignored the beeping noise telling them it was time to cross.

A few minutes later they were sitting in the warmth of the coffee shop both nursing their warm beverages. With autumn approaching, it brought with it the cool nip in the air.

"I keep seeing two images in my head," Charles explained as he studied his fingers. "Your face on that skype call, when you told me about our baby," Even saying it now brought a lump to his throat.

Molly reached over and squeezed his hand. She felt a mixture of happiness and sadness all rolled into one. Happy that he was finally talking to her about it but sad hearing him finally open up to her about it all.

"Then it's Azzizi's face as he lay dying, confessing his betrayal," Charles continued "After he died, on that long journey back to Kabul I kept thinking back to Afghan, and the FOB, when we sat and talked about our respective countries and love of Bruce Springsteen. He told me about the vision he had for Afghan. Our chats were sometimes a welcome distraction."

"In what way?" Molly asked quietly

"I met him on the same tour I met you. I was either chatting with him or I was with you. I knew then how I felt about you, how much I wanted to be with you but couldn't do anything or spend extra time without starting rumours. His betrayal hurt that much more because I thought if he could betray me and his country then...," Charles looked down at the cup in shaking his hands.

Molly reached over and carefully set the cup onto the table "If he could betray you then so could I?"

Charles nodded.

"I am never going to betray you, you prannet," Molly smiled as he looked up at her. "Kill you maybe, but never betray you."

Charles smiled too "I know that now. Now about that kiss?"

Molly grinned "I'm nearly there, to letting you back in."

"You are?" Charles asked optimistically, as he smiled back at her as he watched her finish her tea.

"There are just a few things I, or rather we, need to sort out first – obviously, I have my issues and then we need to discuss our careers."

He nodded in agreement.

"So, all this physical training that you've been doing," Molly said carefully "when are you up before the army medical review board?"

"Monday morning."

"Nervous?"

Charles leaned forward on the table "Yes and no. Beck keeps telling me that it's just an informal meeting to see how I am, both physically and mentally, and to see what options are available to me. But, I can't help thinking that I'm about to get a bollocking."

"What for?"

"Everything that happened in Bangladesh. I may have escaped a court martial, but it doesn't stop a bollocking from the powers that be," Charles sighed

"Maybe, but at least you didn't kill anyone. A few broken bones maybe but two section are all back serving together, well minus the medic," Molly explained. "Kingy is still there and always asks after you. I think the new CO is a real bastard."

"Stop trying to make me feel better Molly. I know what I did."

"I know you do, but two section are back together again, and they still ask about you. We look after our own in the army. Right?"

"Right," Charles muttered. "I'm not going back Molly," he said as he watched her reaction.

"Not going back to two section or to the army in general?"

"Two section, maybe both. I've been working hard on my fitness but between the bloody leg and my back, I can kiss goodbye to combat roles. Add in the PTSD and I could be looking at a medical discharge."

Molly was about to reply when someone dropped a cup and the noise reverberated around the coffee shop making both of them jump.

"Jesus Christ!" Charles exclaimed, the noise clearly startling him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he took a deep breath as he glanced around him. He silently counted to ten, there was no explosion, there was no shooter, just a broken coffee cup.

Molly gave him a moment to compose himself, the sudden noise had clearly rattled him. "If they do offer you a medical discharge will you actually take it this time?"

"I don't want to leave the army Molly. It's the only life I've ever known. That said, I need a change. I can't keep going into combat zones, it's not just about me anymore. There's you, Sam, my parents to think about. In all honesty, I don't know if I could go through any more rehab again if anything were to happen and the last thing I want to do is put you and everyone else through it all again."

"If you decide to leave, it has to be your decision Charles," Molly replied, "Don't leave because it's best for everyone else."

"I'm scared about what life will be like outside the army, but I'll do it if it means saving our marriage, that and the fact that I'm renovating a house that I would actually like to live in."

"I know what you mean. Are there not any other roles you could take?"

"There are, but that depends if the powers that be want to keep me," Charles replied smiling. "There's some desk jobs, mainly in London, or training."

"Training?" Molly asked and then laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" Charles asked before he too started laughing.

"Beck has been bending my ear about training roles too," Molly smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, there are a couple of tours in the pipeline, three months with special forces in Syria or even going back to Sierra Leone, but I don't know," she shrugged.

"What about your second job?"

"You really don't like me helping out with the paramedics, do you?" Molly asked more louder than she had intended

"I want you to be brilliant, I always have and that will never change. I just worry about you, you hear all the time about paramedics and nursing staff getting attacked. Not that you can't defend yourself. I just hate the fact you had to take a second job because of me."

"Nice save," Molly replied "I was seconded there this week to cover leave. Tonight's my last shift with them. I'm not doing any more extra shifts, well until the next NHS staffing crisis anyway."

"So back to three section then?" Charles asked

"For the meantime yes. As I mentioned Beck has been emailing me various different roles and to be honest I think I'm done with it. I'm tired of living out of a Bergen and maybe only getting a few days' notice before being deployed again for weeks and months at a time. I always enjoyed training and mentoring in the past."

"Why don't you go into nursing or do full paramedic training? You clearly enjoy it," Charles said.

"I thought about it but to be honest I'm done with studying. Maybe in a year or two but right now I just want a break from studying and going for promotion and overseas tour. I know you want me to be brilliant but…"

"You are brilliant Molly," Charles said interrupting her "You are brilliant at whatever you set your mind too."

"If we both go into training, we could actually be working together," Molly smirked "or would that be frowned upon?"

"Can't see any reason why not and besides you'd be focused on the medical training and I would be more combat related, so it could be possible," Charles smiled back "That's if they don't kick me out instead."

….OG…...

"I don't know how you cope with nightshifts," Maggie said as she boxed some left over spaghetti carbonara and handed it to her daughter-in-law.

"You get used to them," Molly replied rolling her eyes. Maggie asked her the same question every time she worked nights. It was tradition that Maggie would make extra dinner and give it Molly to eat at some point during the shift.

"But even so, you were up early and out running all morning. Did you get any sleep this afternoon?" Maggie chastised as she handed the container to Molly.

"Thanks," Molly said as she packed the container in her backpack. "I got a few hours before the kids from next door came outside with their football. I swear they're going to put a window in before long."

"I can have a word with their parents tomorrow when I call round," Charles suggested trying to be helpful.

"Don't bother, they're only kids. My lot are worse," Molly smiled as she walked over and kissed Maggie "I promise I'll call over tomorrow afternoon and we can go shopping then."

"Deal. Have a good final shift!" Maggie replied as she started the dishes "And don't forget to pick a colour!"

"I will!" Molly yelled as she practically ran down the hallway and grabbed her jacket. Charles was right behind her. "She's going to drive me mad by the time this bathroom's finished."

"Tell me about it."

"You bloody well invited her to come along!" Molly whispered giggling at the look on his face.

"She practically invited herself, and besides, she wants to help."

"Charles we've needed a new bathroom since we moved in there and every few months she asks the same question – what colour would I like. As long as there's a bog, a sink and a bath I couldn't give a shit what colour, or design, the tiles are never mind the colour of the bloody towels!"

"Molly, I've had this all my life, you don't need to tell me. We will go into the showroom and pick the first one we see," Charles smiled proud of his answer.

"Sounds like a plan. Now I really have to go," Molly said as she zipped her jacket closed. Charles frowned, before quickly reaching over her and raising his arm, blocking her from opening the door.

"Stay."

"Charles...what are you playin' at, move out the way you massive cockwomble. I'm gonna be late" she said smiling.

"Stay, call in sick."

"I can't do that. Besides I'm not sick."

"I...I'm just worried about you," Charles explained as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You always are, every time I do a nightshift, but it'll be fine, like it always is," Molly said trying to reassure him "Just think, this time tomorrow I'll be at the bottom of a bottle of wine, as we'll probably still be arguing over the colour of the bloody bathroom tiles." She grinned.

Charles smiled but deep down he didn't want her to leave.

"You're right. I'm just being stupid."

"Too right, now crack on and open this door" Molly argued as Charles moved his arm and let her open the front door.

"Thank you. And don't worry. I'll be fine" she said as she started down the driveway

Charles still had an uneasy feeling as he watched her walk away.

…..OG….

Charles groaned as he reached over and set the book that he was trying to read back on the bedside table. His back was still niggling from his morning run and he couldn't get comfortable. He'd tried reading downstairs and now again in bed, but he couldn't seem to settle and get lost in the novel. He got out of bed and walked around his bedroom trying to ease the aches in his body.

Something wasn't right. It wasn't his back that was annoying him it was something else. He ran his hands through his hair when he realised that he was worried about Molly.

Tonight, was her last shift as a paramedic, and she was as brilliant at that, as she was at just about everything else that she put her mind too. He'd been here at his parent's house whilst she worked the night shift but tonight it was different. He couldn't stop thinking about her, where was she? What type of injury was she treating? More importantly was she okay?

…...OG…...

"Well that is Mr Drunk and Disorderly all booked in, we all set to go?" Pete asked as he got back behind the wheel of the ambulance.

"Restocked and ready to go," Molly replied. "Thanks again for the chocolates you really didn't need to get me a leaving present."

"It's nothing, just a small thank you for helping us out," Pete replied smiling "I'm gonna miss your cockney charm."

"Cheeky bugger," Molly smiled "When are you retiring again?"

"Still got a few years left in me," Pete said as the radio crackled

 _Major RTC on the highway all units to attend. Be aware of hazardous road conditions on route._

"So much for a quiet shift," Pete replied as he confirmed the message and switched on the blue lights and sirens.

…..OG…..

'3:03'

Charles groaned as he glanced at the time on the alarm clock on his bedside table. He woke every hour on the hour as sleep eluded him. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

He'd texted Molly several times during the evening and night and she'd replied, albeit three hours ago to say it was the first time she'd treated a drunk streaker wondering around the high street, but there'd been nothing since then. There could be a million reasons why she wasn't answering the texts and she'd probably be pissed at him in the morning.

He'd just stepped out of bed when he heard a knocking sound. 'Was that the front door or was it his imagination playing tricks on him?'

He walked to his bedroom door when the doorbell rang. He opened his door at the same time as his parents opened theirs. He and his father exchanged a concerned glance whilst Maggie could be heard muttering "Who in god's name is that at this hour of night?"

Charles knew as he took the stairs two at a time and switched on the light. With his hand on the door handle he took a deep breath as he opened it slowly. There, standing on the front step were two police officers.

"Captain James?"

"Yes?" he replied, his mouth dry as fear coursed through him.

"I'm afraid we have some news regarding your wife, can we come in please?"

 **What has happened to Molly and how will Charles react? Please don't shout at me, Steph wanted some drama…**


	7. Chapter 7

Come back to me – Chapter Seven

 **I do not own the show, just wish I did!**

 **A huge thank you to everyone who has left a review they are greatly appreciated!**

 **This chapter picks up where the last one finished – what has happened to Molly and will she be okay?**

"What's wrong, what's happened to Molly?" Charles asked as he led the two male police officers into the lounge, his parents were close behind him.

"I'm Sgt Brooks and this is my colleague PC Choudhrey. We were asked by the hospital to contact you as Corporal James' next of kin. She and her colleague were responding to an emergency on the motorway and were involved in an incident."

Charles felt his knees give way as he took a seat, the fear was still pulsing through him, and the voice sounding loud in his head was telling him that Molly was dead.

He took a deep breath. "Is she dead?" he asked quietly."I mean that's the only reason why you're here isn't it, to tell me that she's dead," Charles stated bluntly. The lump in his throat made him want to throw up and the tears that were threatening to fall were burning the back of his eyes. He could feel himself shaking out of fear.

"No she's not," replied Sgt Brooks softly. Charles looked up at him, "Oh thank god" Charles exclaimed, as he breathed a sigh of relief at the news she wasn't dead. He didn't realise he'd been holding his breath. Maggie came over and put an arm around Charles' shoulder as he buried his head in his hands. He was still shaking.

Nathaniel approached the two officers and quietly whispered "My son is still receiving treatment for complex PTSD. Please be careful in telling him what's happened."

Sgt Brooks nodded his head in understanding.

"But if you're here it's clearly not good. They don't send two police officers over for nothing," he asked as he struggled to hold back the tears. Yes she was alive, but to what extent he didn't quite know.

"All emergency services were called to a bad road traffic collision on the motorway. An oil tanker had crashed and caused an oil spill. Several cars spun and crashed into each other. Molly's ambulance was the first one on scene, but another car came down the road too quick, hit the spill and hit the ambulance."

"Oh god," Charles gasped, as he closed his eyes.

"Molly was able to radio for help. She has some pretty nasty cuts and bruises, a few broken ribs and suspected broken wrist but all in all she was pretty lucky. Her colleague took the full impact and is currently in surgery.

"So she's okay?" Charles asked

"Well she's awake and getting treated in the hospital."

"I need to see her, make sure she's okay," Charles stated as he stood up and started looking around the room. "Keys, where are my keys?"

Nathaniel walked over to his son and placed his arms on his shoulders. "Charles. Stop."

"I need to get to her dad, I need to see for myself that she's okay."

"I understand that son, I do. But you're still in your pyjamas and slippers."

Charles stopped and took in his appearance. "Shit."

"Take a few moments and breath. I'll show the police officers out and then we'll go and get dressed and head to the hospital. Your mother will do the same but will go to Molly's place and get some clothes and toiletries for her and meet us there. Right Maggie?"

"Off course," Maggie said as she came over and embraced her son. "She's going to be fine Charles."

…...OGOG…...

"How's Pete doing?" Molly asked as she winced in pain as she tried to sit up properly in the hospital bed.

"Still in surgery, Beth promised to let us know as soon as she was finished," Max replied as he finished making notes on Molly's chart. He was one of the consultants on duty at the accident and emergency department and someone she considered as a friend. "You should start to feel some pain relief any minute now."

"Thanks Max," Molly said still trying to get comfortable. "Do you know if anyone called my family?"

"The police took care of that."

"Oh god," Molly sighed as she closed her eyes imagining that knock on the James' front door.

"I thought you wanted someone to let them know?" Max asked confused by her reaction.

"I did, but sending the police to the door, let's just say Charles will probably be having an aneurysm and as for my mother-in-law, well hurricane Maggie is on her way."

Max smiled at the image. "How is Charles at the moment?" he asked as he sat down on the bed facing her.

"Good, well good days and bad. He's going to therapy and talking more about what happened," Molly answered. "I'm just worried about him and how he's going to take this. Last night, when I left the house he said he had a bad feeling about me working and I laughed it off."

"Are you scared that this might trigger his PTSD?"

"A bit yeah."

Max was about to reply when he noticed one of the nurses showing two men to where they were and he knew instantly who they were. He stood up as they approached and held out his hand to greet both of them.

"Captain James, I'm Dr McCann it's good to finally meet you."

Charles briefly shook his hand and acknowledged him, but his only concern was Molly. He was instantly at her side and released the breath that he only then realised he was holding. He could hear the doctor and his father talking in the background. Molly was talking to him but he had no idea what she was saying. She was alive, awake and breathing and at that moment it's all that mattered to him, as he stroked her cheek.

"Charles," Nathaniel asked finally getting his son's attention.

"Sorry," Charles muttered as he briefly looked around him and took a deep breath "I'm sorry Dr, what were you saying?"

"Molly has some bruising to her pelvis, a few cuts that we've stitched, a minor concussion and a few broken ribs. All in all she's been very lucky."

"Thanks Dr," Nathaniel said "I'm going to go and give you two some time alone and wait for Maggie in the car park."

"Thanks dad," Charles said as he nodded his thanks to Max as he watched both men leave the small cubicle.

He pulled the hard plastic chair over to where he was standing and sat down, scared to take his eyes off her for a second.

"I'm fine. The painkillers are kicking in," Molly smiled as she still saw the concern in Charles' face.

"How much pain are you really in?" he asked smiling softly

"I'm not gonna lie, it hurts to breathe and I can't get comfy," Molly replied, grimacing as she tried to move but couldn't.

"What can I do, can I get you anything? Mum stopped by your place and is bringing some stuff for you."

"No I'm okay thanks."

"What happened Molly? The police said something about an oil spill and someone crashing into you?" Charles asked. He was desperate touch her, to reach out and squeeze her hand but he didn't know if she wanted that, so he folded his arms instead and leant forward on the chair so that they were leaning on the bed.

"It's all a bit of a blur to be honest" Molly said quietly "We arrived on scene and could see at least three cars badly damaged. Pete had managed to avoid the oil spill, but a car came down the road too quick, skidded and ended up smashing us against the concrete barrier at the flyover. I blacked out for a few minutes and when I came round everything hurt and I radioed for help. Pete was unconscious. I'm not sure of the damage, he's still in surgery now. But he's alive at least".

"You're okay and that's the main thing, but Molly…"

"I know you were right and I was wrong," Molly stated thinking back to the previous evening and Charles not wanting her to go to work.

Charles frowned before remembering the conversation "That's not what I was going to say" he said shaking his head.

She eyed him carefully as he slowly lifted his eyes to hers "Is this how you felt when it was me?" He said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked, suddenly starting to feel a little dizzy from what she thought was the painkillers kicking in.

"When I got injured in Belize? You had that knock on the door and you had to wait to hear how I was. I only had to wait a short time in comparison to what you had to go through, how did you cope with it?"

"It's hard waiting isn't it?" Molly remarked. "I just stayed positive, deep down I …." She slurred

"Molly?" Charles said alarmed, as he looked at just how pale she was. A noise from one of the machines behind him made him turn around as he saw a light flashing. "Molly?"

"Don't… feel…" Molly moaned as she seemed to clutch her chest "pain…"

Charles stood up and quickly ran to the end of her bed and looked towards the nurse's station to the side. Max was standing there.

"Dr!" he yelled, as Max looked up towards him

"Something's wrong!"

He walked quickly back to Molly's bedside and took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The look of fear in her face nearly paralyzed him, but now was not the time to fall apart. He had to stay strong and positive for her.

"You're going to be okay Molly, help is coming," he whispered as he tucked her hair behind her ears and quickly kissed her forehead. 'Please god don't let this be the last time I kiss her' he thought as he saw Max rush into the cubicle with a nurse right behind him.

"It's going to be okay Molly I promise," he whispered as Max examined her. He felt her squeeze his hand as her eyes closed. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed her forehead again.

Charles looked up at the concerned faces of the medical staff "What's happening?"

"We're going to take her for a scan and straight to theatre," Max explained, noticing the drop in Molly's blood pressure.

"What is it?" Charles practically yelled

"It could be any one of a number of scenarios," Max explained as they started to push Molly's bed out of the cubicle "I promise I'll let you know as soon as I can."

Charles stood still as he watched all the activity taking place around him, and Molly being wheeled down the corridor and towards a lift. A nurse was standing in front of him, saying something about taking him to a relative's room.

All he could think was that he was going to lose her, just when things were starting to look up for them after everything he'd done, he was going to lose her again. He felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned in a shocked silence and saw his parents.

"Charles what the hell happened son?" Nathaniel asked.

"I don't know dad" Charles muttered as his legs gave out from under him and he slid onto the floor, his back leaning against the wall as he started to cry. "I think I'm losing her."

...OGOG...

Charles had no idea how much time had passed when his mother entered the relatives room carrying a small tray of coffees and muffins.

"I thought we could all do with some refreshments," Maggie said as she set the tray on the table and glanced at her husband. "Have we heard anything?"

"Nothing," Nathaniel sighed as he sunk back into his chair. They both looked at their son who sat opposite them, his head was constantly buried in his hands.

'Why did I do it?' Charles thought. 'Why did I not get help when she asked me too, why did I turn my back on her, why did I ever think that I had feelings for Georgie, how could have I hurt Molly so much? Please god let her be okay, so I can make it up to her, please.' It was a silent plea to himself that he'd make it right. He had to make it right. The idea that he might not ever get a chance, well, it didn't even bare thinking about.

The door to the room suddenly opened and the nurse from earlier appeared "Captain James?"

"Yes!" Charles practically shouted as he immediately stood up.

"I'm Natalie, Dr McCann asked me to keep you informed of Molly's condition."

"How is she? Where is she?" Charles asked, arms crossed bracing himself for the worst.

"We took her up for a full body scan, which shows that she ruptured her spleen in the accident. She's been taken into surgery. Dr McCann is assisting with the procedure."

"Oh god that's bad isn't it?" Charles asked as he frantically looked at his parents.

"We managed to stem the bleeding, she's lucky that she was in the hospital when we realised. Dr McCann will come and speak to you as soon as the operation is complete," Natalie explained smiling softly at Charles "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Charles replied as he ran his fingers through his hair "Thank you. Are they removing her spleen?"

"Yes, like I said the doctor will explain everything when they're finished."

"And how long will that be?" Charles snapped. He felt as if everything was spinning out of his control.

"Not long," Natalie smiled.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long night and we're all worried about Molly," Maggie said feeling as if she should apologise for the way her son had spoken to the young nurse.

"It's fine," Natalie smiled "It's a worrying time, but we all know and love Molly here too, she is in the best hands."

"Thank you." Charles said as he sat back down as Natalie left the room.

"Here, have some coffee," Maggie said as she handed him one of the coffee cups. "It's not your fancy rosabaya but it's better than nothing."

"I can't believe this is happening," Charles said as he stared at the coffee. "Oh shit, Sam!"

"He'll be on his way to school," Nathaniel said quietly "No need to worry him just yet."

"I have him this weekend. I'm supposed to be picking him up later," Charles explained.

"I can do it and by then she will be out of theatre and I can bring Sam here to see her," Maggie offered.

"Thanks," Charles said, "I'm sorry for snapping earlier."

"We're all worried about her," Maggie said as she tried to comfort him. "And, we'll all need to help and support her after this, so please, Charles, eat something."

Charles nodded as he smiled at his mother. Molly had to get through this, she had too.

It was ninety minutes later when Dr McCann and another female doctor entered the room.

Charles' heart stopped beating again. The only thing that kept them going was that the woman was smiling.

"Charles?" Max said "This is Ms Thorpe, the surgeon who carried out the splenectomy."

"Captain James, it's good to meet you," She said as she nodded to both Maggie and Nathaniel also.

"Please sit down."

"How is she?" Charles asked, a little more abruptly than he'd meant.

"She's in recovery."

"So that's a good thing then, she's okay?" Charles asked, as relief started to wash over him.

"We had to carry out a splenectomy," the surgeon explained "we removed her spleen after it ruptured in the crash. The procedure was text book and all signs are looking like she should make a full recovery."

"Should?" Charles said as the worry returned.

"She has had major surgery, and there is never a 100% guarantee but I'm happy with how the operation went and have no reason to think that she won't be fine. People can live a normal life without a spleen," she explained as she pointed towards the chair for Charles to sit down. "She's sedated at the moment and we will need to keep her in for a few days but after that she should be back to work in around four to six weeks."

"So she could be home in a few days?" Charles asked.

"Yes as long as there's no complications. Because of the spleen removal she may be more susceptible to infections and will need to be on antibiotics for a while, but like I said she should be fine."

"Thank God," Charles muttered. "how can I ever thank you?"

"Just be there for her, she really needs to be resting for the next few weeks. Now, if you would like to follow me I can take you to her room."

...OGOG...

The sound of the rain hitting against the hospital window woke Charles with a start. How he had managed to fall asleep in one of the most uncomfortable chairs ever invented he'd never know. He glanced at Molly and then at his watch. His parents had left just over an hour earlier to go home and freshen up before collecting Sam from school.

Dr McCann or Max as he preferred to be called had come in and checked on Molly. Charles was concerned because she wasn't awake yet, but Max had reassured him that there was nothing to worry about. But for Charles, he couldn't relax or believe that she was going to be okay until she woke up and he could see it for himself.

He rubbed his eyes and leaned forward in the chair and took her hand entwining her fingers with his. He lifted her hand to his lips and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Please wake up Molly, please let me know that you're going to be okay," Charles said out loud. "I am so sorry for everything I have put you through, please wake up so I can make it better, apologise and be there for you. Please Molly." He pleaded.

Charles heard a soft knock on the door and looked up to see Colonel Beck standing at the entrance of the small hospital room. He gave a small nod of the head to signal for him to come in, before standing to attention.

"At ease, Charles," Beck said "I just heard about Molly. What the hell happened?" He asked as he glanced over towards Molly, who was still sleeping off the anaesthesia.

"She was attending an incident on the motorway when her ambulance was crashed into. She ruptured her spleen in the crash and it had to be removed," Charles explained "Then there are the broken ribs, bruising and concussion."

"Jesus, how are you?" Beck asked as he took in his friends tired and haggard appearance.

"Tired, relieved, worried that she's not awake yet."

"But that's normal right?"

"According to the doctors it is, I just have so many different scenarios going through my head. I really thought I'd lost her," he croaked as he choked back a sob.

"Where are your parents?" Beck asked quietly

"At home, freshening up and then getting Sam from school," Charles replied.

"Okay, well as soon as they come back I'm taking you to the support group."

"I'm not leaving her," Charles protested, but when he saw the look on his friend and boss' face he relented "Okay but only if she's awake by then. The last thing I want is for her to wake up and think I've deserted her again."

Beck nodded his head. "Good point, I'll go and get us some coffees then."

"Thanks," Charles smiled as he watched Beck leave the room. For the first time since he entered Molly's room, he had a look around. The local hospital had recently been renovated and every room, well on this ward anyway was private with an en-suite. He looked at the shower room and was immediately envious - why couldn't he have had a room like this when he came back from both Afhgan and Belize. After a few days in intensive care he had been moved onto the ward and had five other men for company moaning and groaning all day and absolutely no privacy. Now though, each patient had their own room, which is something Molly would be grateful for.

He walked out of the bathroom when he heard the noise for the first time. He glanced at Molly and the machine she was currently wired too but nothing happened. He came and sat back down on the chair when he heard it again. This time he knew it was the unmistakable groan his wife made first thing in morning when she realised it was time to get up and go to work.

He leaned forward and took her hand, stroking it gently he whispered her name and she groaned again.

"Molly, open your eyes," he said a bit louder as he looked at her face and saw her eyelids fluttering.

"Charles," she muttered struggling to open her eyes.

"I'm here Molly," he replied still rubbing her hand "I'm right here."

Molly opened her eyes and was instantly startled by the bright hospital lights. "Charles… what the hell happened?" she moaned as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Oh Molly, you're awake, you're finally awake," Charles smiled as he reached forward and kissed her forehead.

Molly tried to move on the bed but couldn't. "What happened?" she asked again, her voice weak.

"You remember being in accident in the ambulance?" Charles asked carefully, as he stroked her hair, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Yeah… Pete, how's Pete?" Molly asked again trying to sit up only for Charles to stop her.

"Hey you're going to make it worse if you don't slow down," Charles said as he continued stroking her hair. "Pete is fine, he has some cuts and bruises, a bad concussion, few broken ribs and a fractured pelvis, but he's going to be okay."

"Thank god, well about Pete anyway," she sighed. But she didn't miss the look on Charles' face.

"You're scaring me, you have your stern face on. What's going on?"

Charles smiled "You ruptured your spleen and they had to remove it."

"That's why it hurts so much then." She groaned.

"Yeah, and the broken ribs are probably not helping either." Charles whispered as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

Molly used those few seconds to take in his appearance, he looked exhausted and scared out of his mind.

"Are you okay?"

"God Molly you're the one who has had major surgery and you're asking me if I'm okay!"

Molly smiled at him, yes she was drowsy and in pain but at that moment she was more worried about him.

"I thought I'd lost you," Charles whispered as the tears that he'd been holding back started to fall down his cheek. "I thought I'd lost you before I'd even gotten a chance to make it up to you, to apologise for everything I've done these last few years. I am so so sorry Molly. Please don't ever scare me like that again."

Molly was crying now too, she could see the pain and emotion etched across his face and knew without a doubt that he was sorry for everything that had happened. She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek using one of her fingers to wipe away his tears.

"I don't intend too," she said as she smiled at him.

"Was this what it was like for you when I got injured in Afghan and Belize?" Charles asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"The waiting, it nearly drove me mad."

"You only had a few hours, try days," Molly bit back.

"No thank you," Charles replied shaking his head. "I swear I'm never putting you through that again. I meant what I said yesterday morning, no more combat roles."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes. Molly the only place I want to be is by your side," Charles replied as he resumed stroking her hair.

"Ditto," Molly whispered back.

"You have no idea how much I want to literally be by your side right now."

Molly frowned "I don't understand."

"I want to climb into that bed beside you and hold you and protect you and never let you go."

Molly smiled as she remembered the nights when he used to do just that, no matter what type of day they'd had, good or bad. Whether they had made love or fell asleep watching TV he would always pull her into his arms, protecting her from the outside world. It all stopped after Nepal and it was only now that she realised just how much she missed it. She ached for him to do that but considering her injuries and the small hospital bed she knew it was impossible without inflicting more pain.

She moved slightly onto her side to be closer to him. As she did so, Charles moved his chair closer to her so they were almost at the same level.

Before they even realised what they were doing their lips were touching, they were kissing. Slow at first, but as their tongues explored each other's mouths the kiss grew in intensity, igniting a fire that neither of them had experienced in a long time.

It was Charles who pulled away first.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked, confused at what she was saying.

"Stop apologising, I wanted that kiss as much as you did," Molly said smiling.

"You did?"

"Yes. I did," Molly replied "I was thinking, not now but earlier before the crash I mean, I know we see each other nearly every day at the house or at therapy, but maybe we could do something together sometime. Like we used too?" She said tentatively.

"What do you mean, like go for coffee?" Charles queried, briefly confused at what she was asking.

"Well yeah if you want, or we could do something together with Sam, but I was thinking more like dinner or a movie or something" she asked hesitantly

"Like a date?"

"Well yeah, I suppose," Molly smiled as Charles stood back up and leaned over her.

"I would love that Molly," he was about to kiss her again when he heard the door open. Glancing over his shoulder he watched Max enter, closely followed by Beck who stood standing in the doorway holding two cups of coffee.

"Molly, it's good to see you awake," Max said as he came and lifted her chart.

"It's good to be awake doc," Molly replied as she lifted her hand and waved to her boss.

"Charles, can you give us a few minutes please, I want to examine Molly?" Max asked.

"Yes off course, I'll be right outside," Charles said as he gave Molly's hand one last squeeze before he turned and headed to the door.

Once outside the room Beck handed him his coffee and smirked.

"How long were you standing there?" Charles asked

"I came back with the coffees and saw Molly was awake and you were both talking. I decided to give you both a few moments before sending in the doctor to check on her," Beck explained.

"Thanks," Charles said as he took a mouthful of coffee "And yes, as soon as mum and dad get here I'll go to the support group."

"Damn and there was me about to offer to buy you a pint down the pub." Scoffed Beck.

 **Was that dramatic enough for you? Or would you prefer some more?!**

 **I am not sure when the next update will be – hopefully at the weekend, as I am still not 100% happy with it. Thanks again for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**As always I do not own the show.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter, they are all greatly appreciated.**

 **Huge thanks to Steph for basically re-writing this and making it readable!**

 **This chapter is partly told in flashback and is still dealing with the aftermath of Molly's accident and Charles fast approaching army review. Will he keep his promise the made to Molly before the accident not to return to a combat role in the army?**

 **Sunday evening**

Pretending to be asleep had been the only way to get him to go home. Not that she was complaining, but she just craved some peace and quiet after the events of the last few days. She heard the soft clinking of the door closing and heard him say goodnight to the nurses that were on duty.

Once she knew it was safe Molly opened her eyes and stared at the cold white ceiling. The small bedside light was still on, so she wasn't in complete darkness. Taking a deep breath she counted to ten. It was three days later, and she still kept forgetting that with her rib injury deep breaths were painful. She needed it though to clear her head. A million thoughts were racing around her brain and she needed to think before Charles came back the following day. Her mind was going into overdrive with everything that had happened over the last few days. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift back over everything that had happened...

 **(Flashback to Friday evening** )

The events of late Thursday night/Friday morning were still a bit of a blur for Molly, as she sat up as best as she could in the hospital. She could see Maggie, Nathaniel, Sam and Beck all sitting outside her hospital room waiting for her to finish talking to the police before they could go back in. Her head was fuzzy, she ached in places she didn't even think it was possible to ache and she was beyond tired. The last thing she wanted to do was speak to the police but she knew from experience it was best to give her statement as soon as possible whilst her memory was still fresh, although she was struggling to remember the exact details leading up to the crash. She'd asked Charles to stay with her, whether it was for emotional support or to save her from repeating herself later on she wasn't quite sure.

The officers couldn't have been there more than 30 minutes, but the questions were relentless. Her head and ribs were hurting, and her patience was starting to wear thin.

" _Was the driver of the other car speeding when it crashed into them?"_ She had no idea, she was too focused on the scene in front of her.

" _Did the driver appear drunk?_ " She wouldn't know as she was trapped inside the ambulance and had to be cut out so never saw the driver.

" _Was Pete driving too fast?"_

Molly's patience has definitely gone at this point, as she politely reminded the officers, that when an ambulance had its blue lights and siren on it could go whatever speed it deemed necessary, as long as it was safe to do so. Something they should know all about, given their job! But no, he wasn't driving too fast.

" _Was Pete under the influence of drink or drugs?"_

Not a chance.

They concluded their questioning and thanked her for her statement and wished her a speedy recovery in the process.

By the time they left Molly was exhausted. She just wanted to close her eyes and try and sleep off her excruciating headache. Charles didn't want to leave her, but he knew that Beck was waiting to take him to his support group. She was insistent that he went explaining that his parents and Sam would be here. After an hour Maggie took Sam home and Nathaniel offered to stay with her and as much as she appreciated Nathaniel wanting to be there, all she wanted to do now was sleep. Max had come in to check on her and explained that he was nightshift and that if anything were to happen he would call them straight away. Reluctantly Nathaniel left, and Molly was asleep almost immediately.

 **Saturday**

She had slept reasonably well despite being in a hospital bed and the constant beep of monitors going off. However, she did feel a bit more human than the previous day. Her head was a little clearer and the pain was not as intense, thanks to the painkillers that they were constantly giving her. She didn't really want to think about how painful it would be when it wore off.

The on-call doctor arrived early around seven to check her wound and stats, as well as asking how she'd been in the night, and informing her that later on she would be seeing some therapists. He explained that usually it wouldn't be so quick but her stats were good, and everything looked stable so they wanted to get her up and about as quickly as possible.

Charles was back at her bedside by 10am, bringing with him more fresh clothes (to add to the overnight bag Maggie had brought the previous evening) - she'd been tempted to ask him how long he thought she was going to be in there for, in her head she'd be out by Monday morning, but decided against it, as she could see how worried he was about her, so she stayed silent and bit her lip instead.

The first therapist she'd seen had been the on-call psychiatrist doing her rounds. She'd asked if she was okay after the crash and was checking Molly out for any signs of PTSD. Molly explained the joint therapy that she and Charles were attending. She didn't want to offend the woman, but Molly didn't see the point in wasting her time when she already had a therapist, who she was more comfortable with. The woman listened politely and happily left them alone.

The second therapist, unfortunately, arrived when she and Charles had a slight argument. It was nothing too major, although it made for a slightly uncomfortable environment for the therapist with them scowling at each other across the room. Charles was adamant that he was not leaving her side all day, whilst she had been adamant that he was still to go to the rugby match that afternoon with Sam.

The physiotherapist had arrived to show Molly some exercises she could do whilst recovering. She was exhausted afterwards, which only proved her point that Charles could leave her for a few hours whilst she slept, and he could spend some precious time with his son.

Thankfully when Maggie and Nathaniel arrived at lunchtime with Sam they talked him into going to the rugby match. They even managed to talk Nathaniel into going too.

Unfortunately, Maggie hadn't taken the hint that all Molly wanted was some peace and quiet and had made a joke that Molly would do anything to get out of new bathroom shopping. So, she sat down in the same chair that Charles had just vacated and brought her tablet out of her large handbag and switched it on – she had found a website and an app that helped decide on the perfect bathroom! By the time the men came back Molly had nearly overdosed herself on pain relief to stop her from shoving a bathroom tile at Maggie where the sun didn't shine.

As soon as he re-entered the hospital room Charles could see that Molly was at the end of her tether with his mother, and before he gave Maggie a chance to start on him, he announced that he'd booked his parents a table for dinner at their favourite Italian restaurant as a thank you for their help and support over the past few days.

That had been her first proper smile of the day, the second came a few minutes later when he whispered in her ear that he was sorry for the way he acted earlier and asked if he could make it up to her with their first family date. A look of confusion crossed her face briefly, as she couldn't work out what he meant. It's not like she could go anywhere stuck in a hospital bed, but that was quickly replaced with a beaming smile as Sam walked in carrying the largest teddy bear she'd ever seen, with an expression that read like a typical twelve-year-old – dad made me do it! She let out a small chuckle at the look on his face, before wincing in pain, forgetting how uncomfortable it was to laugh with broken ribs!

The date had been perfect – just her lying in the bed with Charles and Sam sitting on chairs on either side of her, sharing an extra-large pepperoni pizza and vanilla bean cheesecake, while watching some cheesy children's film on Sam's iPad. They had stayed like that for hours, before the nurses had to practically kick them out of her room.

 **Sunday morning**

She didn't even need to look at what time it was, Charles was like a walking clock, arriving at 10am on the dot. They'd barely made it past the hellos before he dropped the bombshell that he wouldn't be going to London the following day for his army medical review. Which was the start of a very - heated discussion, (to put it in Charles' words), or world war three (to put it in Molly's words), which only ended when Jackie arrived later in the morning to visit, explaining that she'd only just heard about the accident as she'd been on a training exercise the past few days.

One look from Molly's best friend and fellow medic, made Charles run to the café for a coffee and leave the two women to catch up.

Jackie took a seat beside the bed as she took in her friends' appearance. Of all the times they'd worked together, and all the scrapes and near misses Molly had never come away without so much as a bruise. Seeing her friend pale and hooked up to machines was quite a shock.

"So, what trouble have you been getting yourself into now then?" She said smiling.

Molly let out a small laugh. "It ain't like that Jacks. This weren't my fault was it? How did I know some idiot was gonna crash into me?"

"Well you know what I always say about you don't ya" she said with a grin

"Yeah - "Oi trouble, come and have a go if you think yer hard enough!" the girls chimed in unison, before letting out a giggle.

"Ow, don't make me laugh Jacks. It hurts to laugh," Molly smiled.

"So, for real. Are you alright? I heard you've had your spleen out?" Jackie couldn't disguise the concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm alright. Bit painful but it's expected. And I've got a cracking' headache but it could have been worse" Molly said quietly. She'd not really thought all that much about how much worse it could have been. If she'd not been in hospital when she fell unconscious, if she'd been at home on her own...well it didn't bear thinking about.

Jackie smiled at her friend sympathetically. "And what about Charles. He looks stressed."

"He's driving me mad." Molly sighed.

"I can tell," Jackie laughed "He was always a bit over-protective when it came to you though."

"Yeah, but usually after one dirty look he took the hint and eased off, he's not this time. Between him insisting that I'm too ill to do anything and his mother going on about a bloody bathroom I'm going mad in here."

"Molly, he's just worried."

"I know! I know. I've been in the same position he was in on Friday."

"Yeah, but you're not still in therapy for PTSD, thinking that things are getting back on track, before being woken in the middle of the night to say she's been in an accident, then talking to your injured wife one minute and she's being rushed into theatre the next. Has he been going to therapy since it happened?"

"Beck took him on Friday night," Molly replied "I know he's terrified. Jacs, I cannot describe the look on his face when I came around after the operation. He was petrified that I was going to die. He still is. And he had his army review tomorrow."

"When you say had I take it he doesn't want to attend?

"I take it you heard the fight?"

"Molly the whole corridor heard you both."

"Oh shit." Molly sighed as she covered her eyes with both hands.

"What's really annoying you?" Jackie asked quietly

"Aside from the sore ribs, can't move or breathe and I just want to be home in my own bed?"

Molly replied sarcastically. "I'm worried about him. Charles, I mean."

"Go on," Jackie said as she sat back in her chair encouraging Molly to talk.

"I'm scared about the effect the last few days will have on him. He's scared to leave my side. I mean it's nice in one way – it shows me that he really does care about me. And we kissed again. Even agreed to dating again," Molly explained smiling as she said the last part.

"Good but keep going."

"He told me a few days ago that if the review board are happy with the progress he's made then he's going to ask for a non-combat role, a desk job or even training."

"That would make sense given his previous injuries."

"I know, but he was offered a medical discharge after Belize. We talked and argued over it and when I went on a tour he told me he was leaving the army. Yes, our marriage was on the rocks and he'd admitted his feelings for _her_ , but we were working through it. I came home a short time later, and we had some progress, we even had some really good days and then he remembered it was Elvis' birthday and all the progress we'd made disappeared and this wall came up. He got out of bed and disappeared. He came home later to the news that two section and Georgie needed him, he told Beck a pack of lies and got posted to Bangladesh and...well...the rest is history, here we are."

"What are you saying Molly?" Jackie asked carefully, slightly confused at what her friend was getting at.

"What if he goes to that review tomorrow and changes his mind?" Molly all but whispered in an attempt to hide the tears. "What if he changes his mind or gets talked back into a combat role? I can't go through that again Jackie. I'm so close to forgiving him, to letting him back in, what if he lets me down again?"

"Then I really will kill him and hide his body," Jackie said as she reached over and hugged a now sobbing Molly.

Jackie continued to hold and support her until she left a short time later. She was only gone ten minutes when Charles knocked quietly on the door and opened it carefully waving a white tissue in the air.

"I come in peace," he said quietly from the doorway and despite how she was feeling Molly couldn't help but giggle.

"Get in here you prannet," she smiled as he walked slowly towards her.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have acted that way." He said as he came and sat on the bed beside her. "When I left here I didn't go for coffee, I called my therapist and she talked some sense into me."

"You called your therapist on a Sunday afternoon?" Molly asked him. He really had changed from what he'd been like before.

"She happened to be the one on call today," Charles smiled. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I'm nervous Molly, about you, about tomorrow about everything." He said quietly.

"You heard the doctor I'm well on the way to recovery."

"I know," he said as he lifted her hand and placed it with his, gently stroking it as he continued talking. "I just want tomorrow to be over, to know where I stand, career wise once and for all. The more I think about it, there's only one thing that I want and that's to be close to you. And before you say anything I would be saying the same thing even if you weren't laid up in a hospital bed."

Molly was about to reply when his parents arrived with Sam. It was only a short visit as they had to drop him back to Rebecca's in time for dinner.

OGOG….

She was grateful for each and every one of them but all she wanted now was some peace and quiet. It had been a long, emotional day and her ribs were sore from all the crying and sobbing earlier. She wanted the next day to be over and done with too, but she didn't want to tell Charles her reasons why.

"Your quiet tonight?" he asked her after another period of silence.

"I think the painkillers are starting to knock me out." It wasn't a total lie. She was feeling a little woozy, but she didn't want to tell him the truth.

He nodded, he was all too familiar with how they could make you feel.

"I've just realised, do you want me to call your mum and let her know what's happened?"

Charles asked feeling stupid that he hadn't already thought to call his in-laws.

"No, it's okay."

"You don't want them to know?"

"Well they're hardly going to come down and visit me, now are they?" She bit back sharper, than she had intended. Then quickly followed it up with an apology. "Sorry."

"Did something happen when I was in rehab? You've barely spoken about them?"

"You could say that," Molly said as she started fidgeting.

"Molly?" Charles queried

"The last time I spoke to mum was just after you went into rehab and I came home from Lake Garda. I was in London and thought I would call round. Dad was in the pub, no surprise there, so it was just mum. I told her what happened, with the cliff fall but didn't say anything about Georgie," even saying her name gave Molly a nasty taste in her mouth.

She reached over to the bedside table and took some mouthfuls of water before continuing.

"Mum and I had words."

"Over me I presume?"

"Yeah, she couldn't understand why I was still putting up with you, being away all the time and all the injuries. When I explained that you had PTSD, she didn't like it. She couldn't understand why I was staying with you." Molly looked away from his gaze.

"Why did you not tell her about…" Charles wanted to say her name but found that he couldn't.

"Because I was scared and embarrassed," Molly said quietly. "Embarrassed because there was another bloke in my life who got caught shagging a mate. Hearing dad go on about how right he was that you were too good for me and would dump me sooner or later for someone with a better social standing."

"I want to say that's bollocks," Charles said as he briefly closed his eyes, suddenly unable to look at her "but knowing Dave he would say that and worst of all I did. Molly I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologising. I know you're sorry Charles, but you constantly apologising about it is starting to piss me off." Molly said practically shouting. "Now I feel I should apologise for shouting at you for apologising!" She sighed.

"We're a right bloody pair aren't we?" Charles laughed "Seriously though I hate that I may have caused problems for you with your family."

"You're not the problem Charles," Molly sighed "They are. Mum didn't like it when I called her relationship choices. She couldn't criticise me for sticking by you when she has let dad get away with the shitty way he treats her. Nan agreed with me. All my mum and dad want is for all their kids to be living in the same block of flats with minimum wages jobs popping out kids every year. The argument I had with mum is practically the same one I've had with them ever since I told them I was joining the army. I wanted a chance to be good at something and they can't understand that."

"Even so," Charles sighed

"As nan said, they don't get it. They don't understand anything that is different to what they have. They don't know what it's like to be in a warzone and see and do the things that we have to do. They don't understand PTSD and what it can do to someone."

"And if they knew about, _her_ , they would hold that over me forever."

"I dread to think how many times my dad would try and blackmail money out of you over that." Molly shuddered and then saw the expression on Charles face "Tell me he hasn't already." Molly asked in horror.

Charles tried to laugh it off "No he's never blackmailed me but yes in the past he has asked for money."

"I don't believe this!" Molly exclaimed

"Relax it was when we were still dating, I stood up to him on our wedding day and he hasn't asked since."

"What did you threaten him with?" Molly asked in a jokey tone

"That my dear, is between me and your father," Charles smirked as he watched Molly laugh and shake her head. "You are still talking to Bella and your nan though?"

"Bella is too interested in her new fella to talk to her big sister these days, and as for Nan, yes we talk but I can't help but think she's not telling me something."

"Like what? You two have always been close?"

"I think you mean you and Nan are close, you two together is a bad combination!" Molly laughed.

"You know what I mean," Charles grinned back.

"I know. The last time we talked she mentioned her blood pressure was high and she was getting all sorts of tests done. If we ring her and tell her that I'm in hospital it might makes things worse. I'd rather wait until I'm at home and at least she'll know that I'm okay."

"Okay, if that's what you want," Charles replied. He didn't like her decision, but he could understand why.

"It is, now you need to promise me that you'll still go to the review tomorrow and go nowhere near my family!"

Charles just stared at her for a moment before replying, finally relenting." Fine. I'll go to the review and I won't go anywhere near your family" he said, offering up a small smile in return.

...OGOG...

Molly was now lying in bed, all she wanted was for the next 24 hours to be over and done with. She knew she had to call her family at some point, but would she be better doing it now? She knew she could call her nan anytime, but if she got stressed about Molly being in hospital and made her own health worse? Molly knew she'd never forgive herself if that happened, but what if not telling her, had the same effect? If she found out from someone else, she'd be devastated.

Telling Charles about her mother's reaction to him being in rehab made her realise just how little her own mother knew her. She could see that Charles was annoyed, and possibly even a little hurt by her mother's reaction, and she probably could have picked a better time to tell him, but at the moment, with him anyway, it was better to be open and honest with each other.

Her biggest worry though wasn't calling her mum or nan. It was the aftermath of Charles' meeting with the army.

She had confided her worst fears with Jackie earlier that afternoon. If Charles did what he did in the past and changed his mind and went back into combat, then she would be crushed, and deep down she knew their marriage would definitely be over.

There was no doubt about it he was a great officer, but the combination of injury and PTSD had affected him deeply, and she really didn't think he could handle that again, both mentally and physically. She was so pleased the other day in the coffee shop when he said that if he could stay in the army then the only thing he'd consider was a non-combat role. A role which would allow them to actually live together in the house they'd bought when they married.

If he changed his mind, to her it would be another betrayal – and as much as she loved him, as much as she needed him, she had to think of herself. She would be constantly on edge about where he was and what he was doing, and who he was working with, and truthfully she really couldn't go through it all again. The only option in this scenario anyway, was to leave him for good. Divorce him – just the thought of it made her feel sick, but for own sanity it really was her only option.

If, however, he was medically discharged or agreed to a different role than it was a whole different scenario. The events of the last few days had shown her that he really did love her and wanted to be with her. They'd kissed on more than one occasion and had discussed dating again. This was what she wanted, some sort of normality with her husband. She just needed to see if his actions spoke louder than words.

There was another problem too though, not as big as the rest but it was niggling her all the same. She knew that she'd be discharged from hospital within the next few days and she couldn't wait to get home to her own bed. But she'd need help for a short time. She knew that Maggie and Nathaniel would let her move in with them in a heartbeat, but she wanted to be in her house. Was it crazy and too soon to ask Charles to move back in with her? But then again, all that depended on him at the army review.

...OGOG...

 **Monday evening**

Molly leaned back in her hospital bed, completely stuffed after demolishing a fish supper that Max had snuck in for her. He'd taken pity on her after seeing the pathetic meal that had been set in front of her and had dashed out on his break to get her, in his words, some proper food. And she'd enjoyed every greasy moment of it.

She smiled as she looked up at the ceiling. Today, so far at least, had been a good day.

It started when Max said she could go home tomorrow. She wanted to scream with happiness but decided to wait and see how Charles got on in London first.

She'd also text her nan, who promptly called Molly and they'd talked for nearly an hour. Nan must have got the ball rolling and after lunch Belinda had called and apologised to her. Molly was taken aback. It's not something she'd ever expected off her mother. And although it had been awkward to begin with they talked and agreed to meeting up sometime soon, once Molly was out of hospital and feeling better. Charles would be pleased she thought, at least at the moment that was two things that had gone well so far today.

To be fair Charles had been texting all day. There was the 'good morning, how are you feeling' text. Followed by 'just boarding the train now,' 'just arrived in London,' 'how are you feeling?' and then nothing for two hours until she got the 'I'm on the train now. Coming straight to the hospital!'

That had been the last message and if there was one thing she could take from it, it was that they hadn't locked him up and thrown away his mobile phone. Which was a good sign. Still, it didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach. The next few hours were either going to be make or break.

She must have dozed off because one minute she was by herself, and the next she felt her bed dip, and someone kiss her gently on the nose. She knew instantly that it was Charles. She opened her eyes and there he was dressed in full uniform smiling happily at her.

"Hi," she whispered trying to hide how nervous she was suddenly feeling. She watched as he removed his tie and set it on her table along with his hat.

"You look a bit better today," he said still smiling.

"Thanks. I feel a bit better. I'm definitely on the mend". She refrained from telling him she was getting out tomorrow. She wanted to hear his news first.

"Did you call your nan?"

"Yeah," she replied trying to read him. He was happy, that much was obvious, but what had made him so happy? "How did you know?"

"I know you too well Molly James," he replied still smiling "That, and your nan texted me ordering me to take good care of you."

"Sounds like nan," Molly stated, impatience getting the better of her. "So how did your review go?"

He bit his lip, but his eyes were sparkling. "I got a bollocking. And believe me when I say they didn't mince their words, telling me how lucky I was to have Beck's support and backing. They asked me if I wanted to return to two section."

"What did you tell them?" Molly asked, as she turned to look away from him. She couldn't bear to look at him as he answered, except he reached out and cupped her face before she had a chance.

"No," he whispered. "I said no Molly. No to re-joining the section and no to combat roles."

"You did?" She exclaimed. She wasn't sure she'd really heard him, or if she was dreaming his response.

"They admitted that despite everything they didn't want to lose an officer of my experience. They offered me a training role" he smiled. "Between the experience of tours and, surprisingly the ptsd, they feel I would more useful training soldiers, not only in combat but also signs and triggers of ptsd."

"That's what you wanted right?" she had to ask, even though she could tell from the expression on his face that it was.

"Yes, it is Molly. No more tours, no constant travelling. There may some overnights and weekends in the moors but in comparison to what it was before it'll be like working 9 to 5pm!"

Molly's heart thought it might burst. Finally, she could see a way forward for them. She felt like she might actually get her husband back and for the first time in what felt like forever she could imagine a future for them. His happiness was radiating off him and she couldn't help but beam at him, as a small tear escaped and made its way down her face. He didn't notice as he threw his arms around her and hugged her, only pulling away when he noticed his cheek was wet.

He gently pulled back and wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb, which now seemed to flow a little more freely.

"Hey, don't cry. This is a good thing."

"I know. These are happy tears" she sobbed as she leaned into his touch.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise. It's the first time I'm truly able to think about a future for us" she said tentatively.

Charles grinned back at her. He liked the sound of a future together. "Molly I meant it when I said that I'd do anything to get you back, and that I'd spend the rest of my life making it up to you. You are the most important thing to me and I'm not going to fuck it up again. If they'd not allowed me to do a training role I would have walked away. I'm committed to making this marriage work. I know how lucky I am. Most people don't get second chances"

Molly smiled as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm really glad that you've accepted a training role," Molly smiled "especially now."

"I don't understand." Charles replied with a frown.

"Max came round earlier, it's nothing serious," she said quickly as she noticed the worried expression on his face "Having your spleen removed means that you're more susceptible to infections. I need to be on antibiotics for a while, and while I can still work I just need to more careful in what I'm doing. I can still be a medic but going to a warzone or somewhere where there's an Ebola outbreak might be a bit risky."

"So, what are you saying? I'm not sure I fully understand"

"I'm going to ask Beck if I can go into training too – obviously here in the UK and not overseas."

"Molly!" he exclaimed as his smile returned." Does this mean that we might actually be working together?"

"Well maybe not together but at least we'll be in the same vicinity" Molly smiled, "And even better I can come home tomorrow!"

Charles frowned.

"Both Max and the surgeon agreed, I just need someone to help me, but I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"Are you joking, my mother will drive you mad," Charles said as he reached for his phone in his pocket. "Does she know yet, I better call her and ask her to get the spare room ready. Did they tell you a time?"

"No and no. As much as I love your parents place I want to sleep in my own bed," Molly explained still smiling.

"But you can't be by yourself, you just said you need someone to help you?"

"I was kind of hoping that, maybe, you would help me?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course, you know I will," Charles said, "but what about at night when I'm not there?"

Molly giggled. Charles was a smart and intelligent man but god he could be dense sometimes!

"For someone so smart you really are clueless sometimes. I was hoping that, maybe, you'd like to move back in. I mean, you've done all that work on the house, it would be a shame not to enjoy the benefit of it," Molly said quietly, watching his face the whole time. His face changed from confusion to hope and then happiness in a matter of seconds. "Obviously separate bedrooms," she added quickly. She wasn't sure she was quite ready for that step just yet.

"Ahh, of course," he stuttered as a smile formed. "Are you sure though Molly, I hope that I haven't rushed you…"

"Shut up!" Molly said as she placed her index finger over his lips to silence him. "I will admit I was nervous about today. I was scared that when you faced the review panel that you'd change your mind and hurt me again. I was scared that we'd worked so hard to try and fix things and that it would all fall apart again."

"Molly," Charles said trying to interrupt her.

"Let me finish please," Molly said, as he nodded

"You've been here for me these last few days to the point that you were driving me mad. But it's showed me that you still care about me and now, today, you stuck by your promise to fight for our marriage. There are still things we need to work on, but I'm am ready for you to move back in so we can work on those things. That is...if you want to?"

"Of course, I bloody do!" Charles said as he reached over and kissed her. "I couldn't think of anything better. I love you Molly. You really are the most remarkable woman I've ever known"

"Ditto" she smiled, as she pulled him back into a kiss.

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter – if you can please leave a review as they are a great motivation!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the show, just wish I did.**

 **Rating – slightly M towards the end of the chapter.**

 **Thank you to Steph for editing this and a huge thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

Charles grimaced slightly as he carefully walked up the stairs carrying a steaming hot cup of tea for Molly in one hand, and a cup of his precious Rosabaya in the other. It had just gone 7am and he hated to wake her, but with the workmen arriving imminently to start work on their bathroom, he wanted to give her a chance to use it before it became out of bounds.

He finally reached the top of the stairs; the cooler weather was making his back and leg ache. He made a mental note to get the boiler serviced before winter well and truly arrived.

It had been four weeks since Molly's accident and according to her doctor she was recovering nicely. She was still a bit tender and sore – mainly due to the rib injuries, but in Molly's words, if she didn't laugh, shout or cry then she'd be fine.

Charles had successfully managed to dodge the noisy floorboard, outside what used to be their bedroom but was now Molly's, when he heard a whimpering noise. He frowned as he approached the door, which was not fully closed when he heard her scream. Suddenly the hot cups weren't an issue as he headed straight into the room and set the beverages on the top of a chest of drawers.

Molly was crying and he knew she was having a nightmare. As he approached the bed she woke and bolted straight up in bed, nearly giving both of them a heart attack.

"Oh my god," Molly exclaimed as her hand immediately wrapped around her chest indicating that her ribs were sore.

"Stupid question, but are you okay?" Charles asked carefully as he sat facing her on the bed.

"Weird dream," Molly replied as she rubbed her face "What time is it?"

"Just after seven. I was just on my way to call you before the workmen arrived. No offence but that sounded more like a nightmare Molly, I heard you crying in the hallway."

"I'll be fine, I can barely remember it now," Molly said quietly, obviously lying as her voice was jittery.

Charles reached over and touched her shoulder but didn't fail to notice her flinch at his touch. Things between them were improving day by day. Yes, it had been strange for a few days living together in the same house, but they were in a good place. Her flinching at his touch could only mean one of two things – one, he had misread how things really were between them, or she remembered her nightmare and something had scared the shit out of her.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently.

There was something about his tone and the way that he looked at her, that made her open up.

She tucked her long hair behind her ear and instantly regretted the deep breath she took as it sent a sharp pain around her ribs.

"It's weird because it feels like I was in some sort of futuristic world, but at the same time I thought I was in Sierra Leone," Molly explained quietly. "I walked or maybe was led into this room, with a bright white floor and ceiling and the walls were all glass, like literally there was no wall just glass. I could see buildings, no...skyscrapers outside and there was furniture all over the place, a bed, chairs, tv."

Molly was frowning as she briefly closed her eyes and opened them again. Charles was still directly in front of her, this time she allowed him to touch her on the shoulder encouraging her to continue.

"The baby was there," she whispered as she saw the look on Charles' face "not our baby, but the baby who died from Ebola in that village. She was lying crying on the table. There were soldiers in the room and they came towards me and started pushing and shoving me to save the baby, but they kept blocking me and wouldn't let me move or get past them. I was trying to get to the baby but they kept grabbing me and one grabbed me by the throat."

Molly stopped for a second "You were on the tv talking to me, telling me that you were coming to save me and screaming at the men to stop hurting me. The baby was crying and when I look at the walls, everyone in the other buildings is staring at me and pointing at me, like I'm doing something wrong, but the soldiers are still holding me back. _She_ was there too, in the corner, talking to someone and ignoring everything that was going on."

"She?" Charles asked carefully, still rubbing her shoulder at what sounded like his own worst nightmare.

"Georgie," Molly practically spat out. "She was in the corner, talking to someone, I don't know who. But she ignored me crying for help in saving the baby."

"Oh, fuck Molly," Charles said as he pulled her closer so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head as she cried quietly on his shoulder.

After a few minutes she sat up wincing in pain with her ribs and smiled "Told you it was weird. At least I can be thankful for one thing."

"What's that?"

"At least it wasn't the normal nightmare, it wasn't…"

"Me and her?"

"Yeah."

"Me too Molly, me to," Charles whispered as he briefly closed his eyes and wished he could take away all the pain and hurt he had caused her. "Come on, we both better hurry up and get ready before the workmen arrive."

OGOGOGOG

"So, you finally decided on a colour scheme for the bathroom then?" Anna asked, smiling warmly at Molly as they waited for Charles to join them. Today was hospital day and both Molly and Charles had appointments to see their respective consultants – Molly following her splenectomy and Charles for his back. They had arranged to meet here for a therapy session.

"Don't even go there!" Molly laughed "I swear we picked the first one we saw in the catalogue and got bombarded with a million different variations of colours. Basically, its pale grey. Trust me, never ask or get my mother-in-law involved in redecorating!"

Anna laughed "She sounds like mine too, wonderful but annoying."

"Got that right."

"How are you after the accident and the operation?" Anna asked gently.

"Got a clean bill of health this morning," Molly replied smiling. "And no nightmares, well not about the crash anyway."

"The usual ones?"

Molly sighed as she explained the nightmare to the therapist in a bit more detail than what she'd told Charles. Being held back and attacked by soldiers while Georgie ignored her, and how she could hear and see Charles begging them to stop and trying to save her.

"Many people have different interpretations of dreams," Anna explained "Some would say that your one from last night signifies all the changes that are going on in your life at the moment. Your relationship with Charles is changing, the renovations at the house, a new career role. But it could also signal a change in how you feel. You used to dream of your husband cheating on you, now he's the one trying to save you and ignoring everyone else."

"Makes some sense I s'pose," Molly replied, "But what about _her_ , she was still in it?"

"By her, I take it you mean Georgie?"

Molly nodded her head as Anna continued. "She ignored you in the dream as she did in real life when you contacted her about Charles' PTSD. Maybe your anger towards her has shifted from betrayal to failure to do her job? Who knows? Again, sometimes we have dreams that make no sense!"

Molly smiled as she processed what Anna had told her and she quietly wondered if she had a point. Georgie was out of the country and both she and Charles had made it clear that there are, and never were, any romantic feelings towards each other. Plus, ever since the accident Charles had been one hundred percent committed to her and her recovery. Today was the first day that he'd let her out of the house since she got out of hospital, and that was only because they were both going back there for follow up appointments. To say that he had waited on her hand and foot was an understatement. It was Halloween and Maggie and Nathaniel were hosting their traditional Halloween party and Charles had insisted each guest had to be infection clear on arrival. He didn't want to risk Molly picking up an infection from any of the guests. He'd been so paranoid that he'd sent his mother outfit shopping for them and she dreaded to think what Maggie had planned for them.

"How has it been, living together again?" Anna asked.

"Strange if I'm being honest," Molly replied quietly. "When he left to go on tour and when he went into rehab it was strange being in the house by myself. It took me ages to realise that he wasn't about, and I got to used it. Then, when he came out of rehab it was strange having him around, knocking on the front door etc and now that he's actually living in the house again… it's weird."

"In what way?"

"Weird because he's been in the house a lot, what with the decorating and that. So, I'm used to him being there. It's more first thing in the mornin' and last thing at night that's the strange part, because he's there, but he's not. We're in separate bedrooms, we've both managed to walk in on each other in the bathroom. And when I say walk in, I mean we've both been naked. The only time we ever locked the bathroom door was when Sam stayed over."

"Embarrassing?"

"Completely!" Molly laughed "But it made me realise how much I really missed him." Molly continued as the smile faded.

"In what way?"

"We kiss and cuddle on the sofa," Molly explained. "But, I miss falling asleep in his arms, waking up in his arms, his morning stubble and even fighting over the duvet!"

"When I ask if you have slept together – I mean," Anna started to ask but Molly finished for her.

"You want to ask if we've had sex yet?" Molly asked, blushing slightly at how the conversation had changed.

Anna nodded

"No, we haven't," Molly replied "It's not that I don't want too. That's another thing I miss, and it's been so long. But when I think of it I can't help but think of _them_ doing it. I know it was only once and I know now that it meant nothing, but that feeling is still there."

"Off course it is Molly."

"A part of me just wants to get it over with if that makes sense? Like this morning, he was so sweet and gentle, he was the man I married and there was a part of me that just wanted to ask him to join me in the shower like we used too. Rip off the band aid so to speak, but at the same time I'm scared. What if it's not as good as it was then. What if he compares me to her". The thought made Molly feel sick. "What if I let him fully back in to my heart, my life and he betrays me again? When is the right time?"

Anna smiled, understanding Molly's dilemma "I think this is something you need to discuss with Charles, but Molly, you'll know when the time's right. Trust your instincts."

Molly frowned as she took on board what Anna had said and knew she was right. The last thing she wanted to do was give Charles misleading signals.

"Have you spoken to your family Molly?" Anna asked quietly knowing that in the past it had been a touchy subject.

"I called my nan just after the operation and talked for ages. She, mum and dad came up to Bath to see me last week."

"That's good," Anna replied and then frowned at Molly's expression. "I take it things didn't go well?"

"It was good to see Nan again. Didn't realise just how much I missed her but she's not well, she's waiting on hospital tests and dad moaned the entire time about how long the journey took and the cost," Molly explained. "He and mum argued most of the time and mum could barely speak to either me or Charles."

"Molly."

"Don't," Molly said interrupting Anna "I know my family. Me and dad have never been close. All I've been to him is a disappointment. He wanted a son. He got me instead. All he's wanted from me is money. When I was working in the nail bar and more so now since I got married. Every time we talk he's askin' for handouts. Mum and I, we're different, we were close, but she can't understand why I'm still with Charles. I mean, she lives with an alcoholic who takes her for granted and that's fine but I'm not allowed to be with Charles?" She spat. She hadn't realised how agitated she was getting about it all. She took a deep breath, trying not to wince in pain, as she continued. "Nan is the only one who understands, who gets me. It's like every time we talk they're not interested in me or Charles or how we're doing. All they want is money."

"That must be difficult."

"It is," Molly sniffed, wondering what was taking Charles so long to arrive. "I look at Maggie and Nathaniel, and as much as she drives me mad, she's my mum. They are my parents. They look out for me, care for me, support me. They called around to see me every day to see how I was and if I needed anything. My own parents? They called me once to ask me to book and pay for the taxi from the train station to my house when they came to visit. As soon as they walk through the door, the first word out of dad's mouth is money to buy Christmas presents for the kids. Which I know is a lie, he's either in debt up to his eyeballs or will piss it away on booze. Did he ask me how I was? No, he sat in our house and made fun of Charles, my husband all day."

"How did Charles react to that?"

"He smiled and grinned his way through it. I knew he was hurt. His father-in-law making jokes about helping him to apply for all sorts of benefits and that he can use his back injury as an excuse not to work. I've never been more embarrassed in my life."

"What about your mum?"

"She laughed it off as if it were a joke. She doesn't understand how I can still love Charles and want to be with him. I explained that I felt the same way about her and dad. For a while dad was actually okay. When I came back from Afghan and started dating Charles he was fine, he was sober and even had a part time job at the council. We all got on okay. Then he lost the job and everything went downhill. I think he's worse now than ever before."

Anna was about to ask another question when there was a knock on the door and she saw Charles walk into the room, apologising for being late and that his appointment had been delayed. She watched as he walked straight to Molly, only interested in her and how she was. They could both see that she was upset.

"Molly what's wrong?" Charles asked, concerned that her earlier appointment hadn't gone well.

"Just talking about my family," Molly smiled as she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

OGOGOG

"Fresh air… oxygen!" Molly practically sang as she and Charles walked through the small park close to their house. She stopped and took a deep breath and ignored the pain in the ribs.

"What are you doing?" Charles laughed as he reached over and tried to tighten her scarf. "I know it's not the depths of winter but there's still a chill in the air!"

"I've barely set foot outside the house in weeks. Fresh air and exercise is what I need, doctor's orders!"

"I know, but you're at a higher risk of infection."

"Stop fussing, I'm fine," Molly said, as she grabbed his hands "I've been given a clean bill of health and therapy was good today."

"It was," Charles replied as he kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked, noticing his stern face

"I'm just a little anxious about the medication change," Charles sighed. "I finally feel, no I mean we're finally in a good place and I'm worried that I'm not ready yet."

"You are ready, you heard Anna praise the progress you've made," Molly replied smiling "as she said, we will try the lower dose of anti-depressants for the next few months and see how you feel. If you're not happy then we can go back to the way it was."

"Molly, if I," Charles closed his eyes as he tried to find the words. "You may notice it more than me, what if I go back to the way I was…"

"I'll soon let you know about it," Molly finished for him. "I love you and I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished so far."

"I only did it because of you Molly, you've been here the whole time," Charles said, as he cupped her face and pulled her closer to him so that their lips were touching.

"As much as I want you to kiss me right now, we'd better go and collect Sam from school."

"We better," Charles smiled, his gaze never leaving hers.

"And face the fancy dress outfits that your mother will make us wear."

"All I know is that Sam and I have matching outfits," Charles frowned "I dread to think!"

Molly giggled as they turned around and headed for the park exit "I better get the camera ready."

OGOGOG

"There we go," Maggie smiled as she zipped Molly into her costume for the Halloween party. "Perfect fit."

"Glad you think so," Molly replied as she fidgeted in front of the mirror wondering what on earth had possessed her mother-in-law to buy her a costume that made her look like a cross between a female vampire and a witch.

"Stop fidgeting," Maggie scolded "you look like a stunning gothic enchantress! Just as it says on the label!"

"I'm just trying to get used to these sleeves," Molly laughed as she held her arms out and noticed that the wide sleeves were touching the bottom of the dress.

It was a stunning costume, the main body of it was a rich blood red colour, in satin. The side and sleeves were black, along with the hood, with a matching blood red trim. On the waist was a fake corset with black straps and rope design along the rim. The sleeves though were made of veiled material and at the elbow they flared open. To say they were wide was an understatement. It was a costume she would have picked herself. She just didn't think it was ever anything Maggie would have picked for her.

"Well, I just thought it would be nice if we all dressed the same for once," Maggie said as she finished applying her make up. "The James Vampire family!"

"I can't believe you have Nathaniel, Charles and Sam all wearing the same outfit!"

"Who's going to be the most horrified?" Maggie giggled as someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Are you ladies nearly ready?" Nathaniel shouted through the door "Our guests are starting to arrive!"

Maggie opened the door, "take the vampire teeth out dear, you're talking funny," Maggie scolded and then looked at her husband, her son and grandson all standing in front of her and giggled "Molly you should see this!"

Molly came out and took one look, before laughing at the image in front of her, all three were suited and booted like count Dracula, complete with a long hooded cape. She could see why Maggie had a desire to have them all dressed the same. Nathaniel was clearly enjoying himself smiling and laughing jovially and trying to talk with his fake vampire teeth in. Sam looked mortified and rolled his eyes at his grandfather's jokes and as for Charles, well he was laughing with his father until he saw Molly and his expression suddenly changed.

For a split second she thought he was angry, but then she saw the glint in his eye as she remembered...it was _that_ look. The look that often sent a wave of desire coursing through her body. It had been a long time since he'd looked at her in that way. It was a mix of desire, hunger and dare she think it – possessiveness and slight jealousy.

"You look," Molly smirked as she took in both expressions

"Stupid," Sam sighed

"I was going to say cute and adorable," Molly laughed as she tried to ruffle Sam's hair only for the extra wide sleeves of her dress to get in the way and nearly swatted him in the face "Sorry!"

"At least you have the cool outfit," Sam sighed as he followed his grandparents down the stairs.

"The joys of being a teenager," Molly sighed as she watched her step son, but she could feel Charles' eyes on her.

"You look stunning," he whispered.

"Thanks," Molly replied, blushing slightly as she started fidgeting with the dress again.

"Corset?" he asked and cleared his throat, still slightly amazed at how stunning she looked. "What about your ribs?" Charles asked as he took a step forward. He was suddenly in front of her and desperate to touch her.

"Fake corset," Molly replied a little breathless at the look on his face "The straps are stuck on."

"Oh."

"Charles?" Molly whispered as she found herself being gently pinned against the wall of the landing and away from the view of the guests arriving downstairs.

His eyes were closed as he kissed her neck "I'm having a serious case of déjà vu from this party three years ago, you and I, here in this spot and the spectacular French maid outfit."

"You mean the one that just about covered my arse?" Molly laughed

"That's the one," he whispered as he kissed along her neckline. "Tell me to stop Molly. I'm going through our therapy session from this morning again in my head. What we discussed… about being…. Intimate again."

"About neither of us being ready yet?" she replied quietly.

"Yeah," he whispered as pulled away and stood up straight as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"We're not ready yet," Molly said, in what she hoped sounded like her strong voice "Everyone has arrived, and we need to show our faces."

"Are you ready for this?" Charles asked, "I mean this is the first family party we've been too in a long time, there will probably be questions."

"I am," Molly smiled as she reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good, let's get this over with," Molly said as she led the way to the stairs. "Oh and Charles?"

"Yes, my vampire queen!" Charles smirked as he played and bowed with his cape behind her.

"Your fangs are tickly," she smirked as started to walk down the stairs.

Charles threw his head back with laughter and sighed "And I am going to need a cold shower before this night is over," he whispered as he discreetly adjusted the front of his trousers.

OGOGOG

"What do you think you are doing?" Molly all but shouted as she walked into the kitchen carrying a tray of empty glasses. It was traditional for one member to stay sober at a family gathering to basically make sure that everything went okay, or rather, as Molly often put it, there was no drunken fights, punch ups or worst still, no one nearly burning the place down.

Sam froze on the spot with a half empty bottle of beer in his hand poised to take a swig from it. "Nothing," he replied sheepishly.

"Sorry mate don't believe you," Molly replied setting the tray on the table before crossing her arms and glaring at her stepson.

"Everyone else is drinking so why can't I?"

"Um let's see, you're under age," Molly replied, "How much have you had?"

"None."

Molly walked towards him and took the bottle of beer from him. She could see it was half empty and glared at him.

"It's dads. I swear. He opened it and drank some and left it there when he was called into the garden for the fireworks," Sam replied as he stared at the floor.

Molly lifted his face to look at her and sniffed his breath. She couldn't smell any alcohol on his breath.

"Well you're wrong about one thing mate," Molly replied still glaring at him, when in reality all she wanted to do was laugh at the scared look on his face. "Not everyone is drinking alcohol tonight. I'm the designated sensible person tonight."

"The what?" Sam asked confused

"It's traditional," Molly explained. "Years ago, someone got so drunk at a party in this house and that same person was also in charge of the garden fireworks."

"Seriously?" Sam asked wide eyed.

"Have you ever noticed the black scorch mark on the kitchen wall in the back garden?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think that happened?" Molly asked arching her eyebrow

"No way!"

"Someone, and before you ask I don't know officially who it was, got so drunk they nearly set the place on fire. Every year someone has to stay sober to literally make sure that the old house doesn't burn down, and since I'm on medication – this year it's me!"

"Was it dad?" Sam asked grinning.

"No it bloody wasn't!" Charles laughed as he joined them in the kitchen. "I take it you've told him the story of the house nearly being burnt to the ground?"

Molly nodded her head.

"Come on dad who was it?"

"I was away on tour at the time," Charles replied as he located his beer bottle and frowned at Molly and Sam looking at it. "What?"

"Just curious who the mystery fire starter is," Molly replied quickly.

"Oh, I have my suspicions," Charles smirked "first initial N and last letter L."

"No way! Pops!" Sam guessed smiling.

"Never opened my mouth," Charles smirked.

Molly, still smiling looked at her stepson and glared at him. "Sam, are you not going to your room to call your mother?"

Sam picked up straight away on what she was saying "Okay," he muttered as he walked towards the door, but not before she pulled him in for a hug as he passed her.

"Aw you're just a cute little vampire!" she said loudly and then whispered in his ear "You're grounded for the rest of the party."

"What was that all about?" Charles asked as he took a sip of beer.

"That beer your drinking," Molly said carefully "Is there any missing from the bottle?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't go mad, remember you were his age once too!" Molly explained as Charles frowned at her. "I walked in and caught Sam with that bottle in his hand."

"What?" Charles growled, stern face returning as he glared at the bottle.

"He swears he didn't take any and I couldn't smell anything on his breath.

"Well I don't think any is missing," Charles replied, "Mind you if he did he'll be scarred for life," he laughed at Molly's look of confusion.

"First of all, I'm going to kill him and secondly the beer is vile and tastes like piss."

Molly smiled "Just remember what you were like at his age!"

"That's what scares me!"

"Well I am not going to tell you the tricks I pulled otherwise you'll have nightmares until New year!" Molly replied as Charles poured the rest of the beer down the sink and reached instead for the open wine bottle and poured a glass. "Would you like one?" he offered.

"You're offering me alcohol at a family party?" Molly said in playful tone.

"The fireworks are over," Charles said as he walked towards her and pulled her into his arms "And it wouldn't be the first time the designated sober person hasn't had a sneaky shot out of sight."

"True," Molly smiled at the memory. "Although I'm surprised at Mr Rules and Regulations offering me alcohol when I'm on medication."

"Live dangerously! Besides you haven't needed any pain killers today and I remember the doctor telling you that you can still have the occasional glass of wine," Charles smirked as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't tempt me," Molly smiled back. "Might not set a good example in front of Sam though, even though I've grounded him for the rest of the party."

"Well thank you for doing that, and for telling me," Charles said as he rubbed her arms. "I better go and have a talk with him before I get too drunk and make a hypocrite out of myself in the morning."

Molly smiled as he left the kitchen and then glanced at the wine bottle. She was tempted. It has been so long that she would probably be drunk after one glass…

Which was why a few hours later, when the last of the guests had finally left and Maggie and Nathaniel had gone to bed, she and Charles were sharing the said bottle of wine and were attempting to clean up the mess.

Attempting to clear up was the key word, they were not drunk just tipsy, but between the alcohol and their outfits they were tripping over everything and probably making even more of a mess. It had been a good night for both of them. Everyone was delighted to see them together again and yes, there had been questions, but as the night wore on that stopped.

There had been laughter and fun and holding hands as the fireworks went off at the end of the garden, and it brought back some memories for both of them, especially the year of the French maid outfit where they had barely made it to their room before stripping and making love.

When she had tripped on an empty beer bottle and went flying onto the sofa, somehow Charles ended up tripping too and landing on top of her. It was like the old days and that the events of the last few years had never happened. They were Charles and Molly and they were happy and they were kissing in a way that they hadn't in a long time. They were pressed so closely together that she could feel just how much he wanted her.

"Molly," Charles whispered as he looked in her eyes. "Should we go upstairs, I mean if you…"

She took a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes, was she really ready to do this? At therapy earlier they both mentioned that they wanted too, but the last thing they wanted to do was rush into anything? Were they rushing? Had she completely forgiven him? Her head was spinning, but the need to feel him, in a way she hadn't in a long time, was coursing through her. Rip of the band aid she thought, as she nodded her head.

He couldn't believe his luck, had she really forgiven him, or was it the alcohol? His mind was spinning too and his heart was beating was so fast as he kissed her gently, before helping her to her feet. Then they were kissing again, deeper and more passionate than they had in a long time. He broke the kiss, only for him to lift her into his arms and they both laughed as her extra wide sleeves got in the way. He reached the stairs and started to climb while still carrying and kissing her.

Was this really happening? As they reached the top of the stairs he gently placed her back on her feet, only for him to look at her again in her outfit. Lust took over and he couldn't resist pulling her back into his arms and kissing her, whilst leading them both into her bedroom. Within seconds she was pinned up against the door, as he kissed her along her neck and behind her ear, his hands caressing her arms and back. He pulled her even closer into his embrace, his groin tightening as his arousal became even more evident. He lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, the satin of her dress adding to the pleasure as he rubbed himself against her. They both groaned in pleasure as he briefly wondered how the hell to remove her dress.

She both missed and needed this as her hands were busy caressing and holding onto him, as what she could only describe as a fire, was building throughout her body. She needed them both to be naked and started trying to take off his cape before they both pulled apart, as oxygen was becoming an issue.

They looked in each other eyes and again he asked the question "Molly are you sure?"

In that split second, she doubted herself and she saw him pull away slightly. She was about to speak when the sound of a phone ringing startled her.

"Shit," Charles muttered as he pulled his mobile from his trouser pocket and frowned as he saw Belinda's name flash across the screen.

"Belinda?" he said quietly, realising that there were people trying to sleep in the house. "Calm down, Molly's right here… yes we are at my parents Halloween party… No, I have no idea why she's not answering her phone…"

Molly bolted from the door and ran to the chest of drawers where her phone was sitting and realised that the battery had died. She turned towards Charles whose expression mirrored hers – why was her mother calling them at one in the morning?

"Her phone battery has died," Charles explained and then Molly saw the colour drain from his face. "Call me on this number as soon as you know anything."

"What is it, what's happened?" Molly asked as she watched him walk towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Molly…"

"Just tell me!" She screamed

"It's your nan."

 **Word of warning – more drama is coming, and not of the good kind. Just remember that everything in this story is happening for a reason and that includes making Dave the way he was. That said I may have to go into hiding…**

 **I am crap at describing clothing and outfits so I have included the link below for Molly's Halloween costume, this site can be funny with links – so copy the link and paste into your browser and then remove the spaces between each letter and that should work!**

 **Molly's vampire costume**

 **: / / w w w . – f r / – – . h t m l**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the show.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review – they are all greatly appreciated! Apologises for the long wait but I am having some computer problems at the moment.**

 **Word of warning, this is a very raw and emotional chapter and you may find it upsetting to read. Feel free to skip it to the bottom of this chapter and read my notes at the end explaining why I have done what I have done.**

"Molly, calm down," Charles said, as he tried to stop her from pacing around the bedroom.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Molly all but screeched, as Charles finally grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Nan is in hospital, I need to get down there, let go of me!" She pleaded.

"We will, but I need you to calm down first," Charles said gently. He rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Take a deep breath and breathe."

"It hurts to do that!" She snapped. Her tone ordering on irate now.

"I know it does, but you need to calm down Molly, please."

For once she did as she was told, knowing that he was only trying to help, and despite the pain it caused in her ribs, it did calm her down slightly.

"What did mum say exactly?" she asked quietly, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"That there was some sort of fight between your nan and Dave and she collapsed. Your mum wasn't sure if it was a heart attack or stroke," Charles explained quietly, cautious that there were other people in the house trying to sleep.

"What type of fight?"

"She didn't say."

Molly pulled out of his embrace and started pacing the room again. "It will be my fault, just wait, even if dad punched her, it will somehow be my fault."

"Molly."

"Do not ask me to calm down again Charles, I need to get down there!"

"How are we going to do that?" he asked her gently. "We've both been drinking, so have mum and dad and the only other person in this house isn't old enough to have a driver's licence. And before you ask, there are no trains at this time of night either."

Molly was about to reply when they both heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. "Is everything okay?" Maggie asked carefully from the hallway "We heard shouting?"

"I'll be out in a minute mum," Charles replied, as he walked towards Molly and held her shoulders. "I'll go and tell them what's happened and see if they can look after Sam. Then I'll call us a taxi to take us back home. Why don't you pack up our stuff?"

"I should call mum," Molly said, nodding in agreement at what Charles had said.

"You can do that when we get home. When she rang it was from the back of the ambulance, so chances are she probably still doesn't know what's going on either, okay?"

He was watching her work out everything he'd just said, probably remembering similar call outs when she worked with the paramedics. "Okay." She replied as she headed straight for her overnight bag.

Charles quickly left the room and found Sam and his parents waiting for him in the hallway.

"Dad what's wrong?" Sam asked yawning.

"I heard Molly scream," Maggie stated as she grabbed her husband's hand.

"Belinda rang, her Nan has taken ill in London, there was some sort of fight," Charles explained as he ran his hand through his hair. A feeling of fear and dread washed over him. "They've rushed her to hospital."

"Oh no!" Maggie replied "I should go and see Molly…"

"Leave her," Charles replied quickly, stopping his mother from going into the bedroom. "She's in a bit of a state at the moment. She's packing up our things and I'm going to take her home and drive down to London first thing, well as soon as we have both sobered up anyway. Sam, do you mind staying here with your grandparents, I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Sure dad, whatever, pops can take me to rugby practice."

"We'll have more fun anyway won't we Sam, without your father fussing around us," Nathaniel remarked trying to lighten the mood as he messed up Sam's hair.

"Thanks dad, I think!" Charles smiled as he turned back towards the bedroom.

OGOGOG

A short time later the taxi pulled up outside their house. Charles paid the driver and carried their bags inside, whilst Molly was talking to her mother on his mobile. He opened the front door and held it open for her. He tried to pay attention to what she was asking but none of it was making any sense to him. He dumped the bags at the bottom of the stairs and immediately walked into the kitchen. Lifting two glasses from the cupboard he poured a large brandy into one and a tap water into the other and quickly returned to the lounge where Molly was now sitting on the sofa her head in her hands. She was still dressed as a vampire queen and once again he couldn't help but think how everything in life can change in a heartbeat.

"The brandy is for you, the water is for me," Charles said as he set them on the coffee table in front of her. "How is she?"

"It's bad!" Molly sobbed "Mum's not making much sense but all I can make out is that she had some sort of stroke, maybe a blood clot on the brain and she's not responding to treatment. They're going to do some sort of scan in the morning and we'll know more then."

"Oh shit," Charles said as he rubbed his face and sat facing Molly on the coffee table. "Molly..."

"Don't," Molly snapped as she ran her hands through her hair. "We should be there!"

"I hear you, we should be in the car driving to London, but we've both been drinking. What if we got stopped by the police? We'll end up spending the night in a police station and no use to anyone. Or, god forbid if we manage to escape getting caught, what if we then end up wrapped around a lamppost? I know you want to be with your family right now Molly, I do too, but just wait a few hours please."

She knew he was right, she just didn't want to admit it. "Fine." She sighed.

Charles breathed a sigh of relief as he tried to reach out and hold her hand, only for her to pull away. He knew what she was doing and there was no way he was going to allow her to do that.

"Don't."

Molly frowned at him as she leaned back in the sofa and folded her arms.

"I know she's your nan, your family, but she's mine too through you," Charles said calmly as he touched her knee, pleased that she didn't flinch at his touch this time. "She's threatened me with a kitchen knife more times than the Taliban have, and has probably flirted with me every bit as much as you too." He said smiling.

"Like feeling up your arse at our bloody wedding reception!" Molly giggled as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I have memories too Molly. Grief and shock will hit you the same way whether it's a family member, friend or colleague. We all act in different ways, but please do not shut me out. Don't do to me what I did to you, I'm begging you, you don't want to go there."

Molly nodded as she wiped away her tears. "I'm scared Charles."

"I know you are, I am too. But I'm here. I will always be here, use me as someone to rant at, you can hit me, punch me, whatever you want and if you don't trust me, and Christ you have enough reasons not too, then talk to someone, please."

"I need to charge my phone," Molly stated suddenly as she sat upright. Her eyes started looking around the room to find the charger.

Charles knew exactly where the charger was, grabbing both of their phones he connected them to their respective chargers on the sideboard. He looked at Molly sitting on the sofa, he knew for some reason she was blaming herself, why...he had no idea, but he was determined to be there for her.

"Both phones will be fully charged by the time we leave," Charles said, as he made a mental note to remember said chargers before they left the house.

Molly looked up at him and knocked back the glass of brandy before patting the seat beside her on the sofa. He took the hint as he kicked off his shoes and joined her on the sofa, sat back and pulled her into his arms, gently kissing her on the forehead as he prayed for a miracle.

OGOG

It was Charles who woke first. They'd both fallen asleep on the sofa with the lounge light on and Charles instantly lifted his arm to cover his eyes. His head was throbbing and then he suddenly remembered the events of the previous evening, the heated kisses between him and Molly at his parents' house and again in the bedroom and then that phone call. That heart-breaking phone call which changed everything. At least there's been no more phone calls through the night, as he looked for their mobile phones, remembering that they were now, hopefully, fully charged and sitting on the sideboard.

He gently moved Molly so that she was lying on the sofa. He glanced at his watch. It had just gone 6:00am. He quickly checked and unplugged both phones and noticed that there was still no more news from Belinda. He didn't know if that was a good sign or not.

"Charles?"

He turned around and watched as Molly started to stir, before covering her eyes from the bright light. She sat up so quickly that she grabbed her ribs and winced.

"Careful," he whispered as he walked over to her.

"What time is it?"

"Just after six," he said as he saw a look of alarm flash across her face. "Relax I've checked and there have been no messages from your mum. Let's just hope that no news is good news."

"Yeah, we need to get going," Molly said as she stood up and realised she still in her vampire outfit "That is once I stop looking like an idiot."

"You don't look like an idiot," Charles said as he walked over and pulled her in for a hug.

"About last night," Molly said quietly as she suddenly remembered just how close they got in the bedroom.

Charles lifted his hand and covered her mouth "It's not important we can discuss it later. What is important is getting down to London."

Molly nodded her head and turned and headed for the stairs.

"Why don't you go and shower and pack for a few days, while I rustle up some breakfast and coffee to go, and, if your head is anything like mine some extra strong painkillers."

"What about you, no offence but you stink as much as me mate!"

Charles smiled "You go ahead, I'll shower while your packing."

OGOG

Several hours later and Molly and Charles had arrived at the hospital. Belinda had text them to say that nan had gone for the brain scan and that they were still waiting for the results.

"Did she say what floor she's on?" Charles asked as they approached the elevator.

Molly checked her phone and opened the message from her mum and froze.

"Molly?"

"She's in intensive care. A side ward," Molly muttered.

Charles watched as the colour drained from her face, and gently supported her as he walked them away from the elevators and towards the windows.

"Molly?"

"It's…" Molly took a deep breath, as she tried to find the strength to say what she'd been fearing since the phone call late last night. "It's where they put the most serious patients, those most likely not to make it…" she croaked, as she felt the first splash of hot tears trickle down her face. Charles pulled her tightly against him as he cradled her head and gently kissed and stroked her hair to try and calm her down. After a few moments she pulled back and wiped the tears from her face.

"I need to sort myself out, I need to be the strong one, mum is going to be all over the place."

"You can cry if you want to Molly. You're not in the middle of a battlefield, let it out, I can be the strong one for you and your mum."

"I…," she whispered as she cleared her throat and looked over towards the elevator "I could be wrong and over reacting, we don't even know the scan results yet, but I can't help but feel that she's going to die today, and I feel awful for even thinking that." She stuttered, as she wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to block it all out as she walked towards the elevator.

Thankfully, when the elevator finally arrived they were the only two people in it. Molly frowned as the doors closed and the lift started to move.

"What's wrong?" Charles asked

"That sign says that you can fit ten people in here," Molly exclaimed "How the bleedin' hell can you fit ten people in here! You and I are cramped enough as it is!"

Charles couldn't help but laugh at the image in his head of how they tested ten people in the small elevator "Talk about being up close and personal."

"Don't make me laugh, please don't make me laugh!" Molly replied, as she too pictured how ten people could fit in the small space.

As soon as they reached their floor and the doors opened Belinda was standing there waiting for them, whilst Dave was pacing the floor on his mobile.

"Molly, thank god you're here!" Belinda cried, as she and Molly embraced.

Dave and Charles briefly nodded at each other.

"They said it was a massive blood clot on her brain, that it could have happened anytime, it was just a blessing that she was at ours when it happened," Belinda explained, as Dave started cursing in the background.

"Watch the language dad we're in a hospital you know!"

"Nice to see you too Molly," Dave bit back "You two took your bloody time, what did you do stop for a shag at every rest stop on the way?"

Molly could feel Charles squeezing her hand very tightly as she prayed that he'd keep his mouth shut. It was plainly obvious that her father was halfway between being pissed and starting the hangover from hell. Judging by previous experience he'd soon start taking it out on everyone else. She glanced at Charles and gave him a pleading look to keep quiet.

"No dad," Molly said quickly "We were at a Halloween party last night and we'd both been drinking."

"Alright for some," Dave snorted.

"I think you've had enough already," Belinda snarled, glaring at him "Come on I'll show you to nan's room," Belinda said, as she took Molly's hand and turned to walk down the corridor, but not before she gave Dave one last look of disdain.

"Clean yourself up, or don't bother coming to the room! You're no use to anyone in this state"

As they approached the room Molly could hear her mum talking to her but she was too busy looking around the intensive care unit. How many nurses were on duty? How many side wards were there? How close were the side wards to the nurse's station? Molly's heart briefly stopped when she realised that her nan's room was right beside the nurse's station. Whilst most would see that as a good sign, being so close, Molly knew the rooms closest to the nurse's station were reserved for the most serious of patients. She started to feel nauseous and briefly closed her eyes, when she felt Charles take her hand again as she followed her mum into the room.

The sight she saw was one that she had seen several times before when Charles had been shot in Afghan and again after Belize. But this time it was her nan. Her strong and formidable grandmother, the matriarch of her family. She looked so tiny and frail attached to numerous machines to monitor her heart and help her breathe.

"Oh Nan," Molly whispered as she walked along the side of her bed and gently placed her hand with her nan's before reaching over and kissing her forehead. "I'm here Nan, Charles is too." She whispered.

"Nice of you to finally make an appearance Charlie boy," Dave sniggered, as he stood at the door, looking anywhere but at Nan lying on the bed.

"You saw him last week!" Molly bit back as she sat in the chair and took Nan's hand.

"Yeah and we had to bloody well go to Bath, it would be nice if for once you actually came here to London to see us. Not like you can't afford it."

"Well sorry if I've just had surgery dad," Molly muttered trying hard not to lose her patience.

Belinda glared at her husband as she stood facing Molly on the other side of the hospital bed, struggling to comprehend everything that had, and was, happening.

"Thought I told you not to even bother coming in here till you'd sobered up" Belinda snapped. "I don't need this right now Dave. For once in your life can you just stop being a Twat and realise everything ain't about you! She croaked as her voice broke as she looked over at her mum.

Dave was about to open his mouth but saw the look on his wife's face and thought better of it as he skulked over to the window and sat down on the chair in the corner.

"Belinda?" Charles asked quietly as he lifted the second chair in the corner and carried it over to where she was standing "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks." She muttered.

"How did this happen?" Molly asked quietly as Belinda sat down. "You said something about a fight?"

Charles noticed a look between his in-laws and saw Dave shifting his position in the corner of the room.

"It was just a stupid fight over the remote control," Dave muttered.

"At one in the morning?" Molly asked "What was she even doing there in the first place at that time of night?"

"Looking after the kids," Belinda replied glaring at Dave "I'm not lying anymore for you."

"Mum?" Molly queried.

"He's got us into debt up to our eyeballs and I was babysitting for a neighbour, only he decides to go out on a piss up and calls mum to look after _our_ kids, rolls in steaming drunk and Nan confronted him. He didn't hit her, but one minute she was shouting, then the next she was slurring her words and then she collapsed."

"You are unbelievable," Molly spat at her father, as she turned back and squeezed her nan's hand.

"Yeah well we wouldn't be in debt if you would help us out more!" Dave yelled back. "Miss bloody perfect in her perfect little house in Bath. You're the one with all the money, you should be helping us out!"

"What you mean is let you drink yourself to death," Molly bit back, as she stood up and faced her father and glanced at Charles "I told you he would find a way to blame this on me."

"Too right it is. We shouldn't have to come to Bath at our expense to see you!"

Charles could see how upset Molly was getting and he desperately wanted to say something to Dave but an argument was the last thing the family needed at this time.

Molly stood and bit her lip as Belinda started crying when Dave's face lit up and he started smiling. For an instant she thought a miracle had happened with Nan but then Dave opened his mouth.

"I've just had a brilliant idea!" he exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that," Molly muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"You two," Dave said pointing at both Molly and Charles "well something has been going on, what with him being in rehab and all. How about you get a divorce, one of those quickie ones and Molly, with the money from your divorce settlement you could give me the money, well some of it anyway to pay off the debts and get Christmas sorted!" Dave said beaming from ear to ear. "Don't worry you can reunite afterwards and live happily ever after. Why did I not think of this before?"

Charles stood open mouthed in shock, in fact no-one was talking. Belinda was now crying harder as she buried her head in her hands and Molly, well she looked completely broken. He was on his way to comfort her when Dave opened his mouth again.

A mixture of nausea and anger ran through Charles and before he could help himself he grabbed Dave by the shoulder and shoved him through the door. "Don't ever let me hear you talk to your daughter like that again!" He growled.

"Charles!" Molly cried, scared not for her father but for Charles.

"I'm sorry Molly but I'm not letting him talk to you like that, not here, not ever." He said firmly, as his jaw set in a tight line. He had that look that she knew meant not to mess with him. "I'll take him to the canteen and sober him up with caffeine," Charles said, still holding a now shocked Dave by the shoulders. "Text me if you need us back here."

Molly nodded as she watched them leave. How could her father talk to her that way, today of all days? Although to be honest, knowing Dave, she shouldn't be all that surprised.

"Molly I am so sorry" Belinda sobbed, as Molly rushed around and sat beside her as her mother told her everything.

...OGOGOG…

Charles all but marched Dave out of the ward and down the corridor towards the lifts.

"Steady on mate!" Dave laughed nervously as he saw the look on his son-in-law's face.

"I am not your mate," Charles replied through clenched teeth as he reached into Dave's jacket pocket and lifted out the hidden hipster and opened it.

"Hey!"

The smell of alcohol nearly knocked him out as he went and threw it in the bin. Dave followed him and lifted his arm to punch him.

Charles turned and looked at him "Are you really going to hit me Dave?"

Dave dropped his arm and looked around him as the tears finally caught up with him "It's all my fault, nan everything!"

An hour later and Charles was sitting in the canteen with a hungover Dave. He'd fed him with toast and goodness knows how many espressos to try and sober him up, and after an hour it seemed for be finally working. His phone beeped and he quickly read the message from Molly. They'd been texting each other since he left her on the ward. Molly told him how Belinda was on the verge of leaving Dave due to his drinking and gambling. He put the phone down and contemplated the best way to say what he wanted, or rather needed, to say.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Dave

"Rough."

"You look it," Charles said as he finished his coffee.

"I didn't really mean what I said up there," Dave muttered as he rubbed his throbbing forehead. "About getting divorced I mean."

"Glad to hear it."

"It's just, I owe people money and with the drink and all...I weren't thinking straight, it was just a stupid idea."

"It was."

"But you could forgive me for thinkin' that all ain't well with you two. She barely mentioned you and then you were away somewhere getting help and we haven't seen you in ages."

"How much debt are you in?" Charles asked him quietly, deflecting the earlier comment. He didn't really want to get into it with Dave the ins and outs of his and Molly's current situation and what had gone on between them.

"Why, you suddenly feeling charitable?!" Dave mocked

"Do you want my help or not because right now I might be your only option?" Charles replied firmly.

Dave cleared his throat. "Yeah, sorry mate" he said sheepishly. "Five grand, and if I don't pay them by next Friday the bailiffs will be round," Dave explained as he buried his head in his hands.

"Jesus Christ," Charles sighed.

"And I have a drink problem."

Charles let out a small smile, surprised at Dave's honesty. "And I have PTSD."

"I've no idea what you're talking about mate," Dave replied as he started to fidget with his cup.

"I'm in the army and have been in numerous warzones, Molly too," Charles explained quietly. "We've both seen things that no-one should have to see. I've lost friends, colleagues and I couldn't cope with that. I kept getting injured but instead of getting the help I needed, I bottled it up and lied to everyone."

Charles paused for a moment to gather his thoughts "That tour in Afghan where I met Molly, I was friendly with a fellow captain in the Afghan army. I know that probably sounds strange, but we had similar tastes in music and sport, he was someone I thought I could trust. A few years later and we end up working together again, only this time he betrays me to the Taliban. Anyway, a whole load of shit happened, and my friend was killed - Elvis."

"The best man at your wedding?" Dave asked as Charles nodded in reply "I think I remember Molly mentioning that."

"I thought I was okay," Charles continued. "I thought that by going back to the army and with the familiar routine that I would be fine. But I wasn't. Molly did everything she could to help me, at an expense to her own career and I pushed her away. I hurt her in the worst way possible and as angry as she was she still stood by me and made me get proper help. That's why I was away for so long."

"In rehab?"

"Yeah, I fell, or rather jumped, off a cliff. I wasn't trying to kill myself, we genuinely didn't think we had any other way out of a tricky situation, but, at that moment I didn't care whether I lived or died - in fact a part of me wanted to die. So that I didn't feel the hurt or pain that had been plaguing me for the last few months. I was reliving Elvis' death all the time. I would be sitting in a cafe, a bit like this, and someone would drop a cup and it would transport me back there. I would see him lying there dying in front of me, not able to do anything to save him. I couldn't save Elvis but I can save you." Charles finished. He hadn't expected himself to be so open with Dave but he was glad he was. He'd never really voiced all of that with anyone other than his therapist so he was quite surprised he felt the need to be so open with Dave. But if it got through to him and made a difference then it would be worth it.

Dave shifted uncomfortably in his seat before averting his gaze away from Charles to look out the canteen window "Don't know what you're talking about?" He muttered.

"Yes, you do," Charles stated "The debts, the drinking. Belinda will only put up with it, and you, for so long. Molly knew, as soon as she got the phone call she knew you'd place the blame for Nan on her. If you don't get help you'll lose everyone you love and care about. Trust me I know. I've been there. On the brink about to lose it all. Molly saved me. And I want to help save you."

"Why would you want to help me? I've been nothing but a twat to you and Molly" he said sadly.

"Because we're family. And believe it or not Molly and Belinda need you."

"I've been a twat for so long though" Dave said letting out a small laugh. "I thought it's one of the things Belinda loved about me. I'm not sure I know how to change."

"Ask for help, that's the hardest part," Charles explained "before it kills you."

Dave nodded his head in agreement "before I end up like nan eh?"

"Exactly, Belinda needs you to help her and support her right now, not drinking, gambling and being downright nasty to your daughter."

"I need to man up," Dave said as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah you do, and to help you on your way I'll go to the bank on Monday morning and cover your debts," Charles said quietly, as Dave's mouth fell open in shock.

"One-time payment," Charles clarified, in his stern voice "You are family and that is what families do, we look out for each other. The last thing your family needs at the moment is to be evicted."

"I don't know what to say," Dave stuttered, as he fiddled with his coffee cup. The last thing he expected was for Charles to offer to pay his debts.

"Sober up and get help," Charles replied, as his phone beeped again and he saw it was from Molly:

 _"Need you and dad here asap!"_

"What is it?" Dave asked, watching as Charles stood up quickly.

"We need to get back there."

"Has something happened?"

"I don't know but it can't be good," Charles replied as he practically ran out of the canteen, almost knocking the chair over in his haste. Dave was lagging slightly behind as they quickly climbed the stairs and walked into the ITU. Molly and Belinda were standing in the middle of the hallway crying and hugging.

Charles took a deep breath and kept telling himself to take deep breaths and stay calm. He needed to be the strong one today. "Molly?"

Before he even realised it, she was in his arms crying, she tried to speak but she couldn't. Wrapping her in his arms, he rubbed her back and ushered her towards the seating area.

"We saw the consultant," Molly whispered, as she started to fidget with her watch strap. "I can't even say it Charles."

"Take your time," he replied as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"There's nothing they can do," Molly explained as she looked anywhere but at him. "She's brain dead. The machines are keeping her alive."

Charles closed his eyes, the bile was starting to rise in his throat as his worst fears were confirmed, as she grabbed his hand for support.

"We have to decide when to switch her life support off," Molly whispered as she looked directly at him.

"Jesus, Molly I am so sorry," Charles said as he pulled her towards him and held her tightly. He looked up and could see Belinda having the same conversation with Dave. For a moment he thought Molly's father was about to pass out, but he held on to the wall for support. Today was going to either make or break him he thought, as he continued to focus on Molly.

The next few moments were all a bit of a blur. Nurses brought them tea and biscuits and left them leaflets on grief and organ donation. Molly was now sitting up and staring into space when she broke the silence.

"Where's Bella? Shouldn't she be here?"

"She's looking after the kids," Belinda replied. "I just text her to leave them with a neighbour but she wants to stay there."

"They're wrong, they have to be," Dave exclaimed "This is nan we're talkin' about. We should get a second opinion."

"They already did dad," Molly said in a defeated tone. "They were both in agreement."

"She's already gone," Belinda whispered. "That's not my mum lying in that hospital bed."

"But what if they're wrong, I mean you hear it all the time people waking from comas," Dave said, still struggling to comprehend what was happening.

"We can keep her on life support and let the machine breathe for her," Molly explained "even if by some miracle she did wake up she would still need round the clock care."

"But you've seen it Molly, haven't you, when you worked in the hospital?" Dave asked her.

"I have seen it before yeah," Molly replied "But I have never seen them recover."

"What about that?" Belinda asked her daughter as she looked at the leaflet on organ donation. "I don't know… the thought of it."

"She could save a lot of lives," Charles said quietly. He felt everyone look at him as he continued. "My cousin Toby, his little boy had to have a kidney transplant when he was three. He wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for that transplant. I, I mean we," he said as he looked at Molly who was still holding his hand for support.

"Are both on the donor list," Molly finished for him.

"This could be nan's legacy," Belinda said smiling through the tears.

….OG…..

A few hours later the forms had been filled in and everything was in place. Belinda had called Bella again who was adamant that she would stay at home and look after her brothers and sisters. She made an emotional goodbye via mobile phone. Belinda had found her mum's favourite song on her phone which she'd decided she was going to play when the doctor switched the machine off.

There something very surreal and eerily peaceful about it, Charles thought as he stood and looked out at the window, people watching as he watched people drive in and out of the hospital, some looked happy and some looked sad. Death had surrounded him for years now and it had driven him to the brink. Every death he had witnessed had been in combat, they had been sharp, sudden, instant. Captain Azzizi had been shot in front of him, Elvis was blown off the roof and died instantly. There was no time to say goodbye, to make promises or make your peace. It happened, and it messed with his head.

This time was different. He knew it was coming, the silence, the tears, the pain, the anger, the need to hold someone, the need to be loved and comforted.

Everyone had a few moments alone with nan, even him. Despite Dave's earlier words, he was assured that he was still family and he had as much right to say goodbye to her as everyone else had. He had reminisced of the good times, the banter that they shared and the love that they both had for Molly. This time he made a promise that he fully intended to honour – to love and cherish Molly until his dying day.

Dave had said his goodbyes and had decided to remain in the relative's room. He didn't want to be there. He had a lot of thinking to do as he read up on support groups for alcoholics.

Charles continued to stand at the window as people came and went. Molly and Belinda were sitting at either side of the bed each holding nan's hand as her favourite song played as the machines stopped. He walked quietly over to where Molly was sitting and placed his hand on her shoulder. As hard as it was, this was where he needed to be. When the time came, when the machine stopped, and the time of death was confirmed, Charles was where he needed to be, and that was holding and supporting Molly as she continued to hold her Nan's hand. He briefly closed his eyes and said a silent message of goodbye to the woman that meant the world to Molly.

A short time later and the three of them were back in the relative's room with more tea and coffee sitting in front of them. The care and compassion that the staff, both the doctors and nurses, had shown them was incredible. They all sat in a numbed silence. Molly was reading a leaflet that the nurse had given her and from the quick glance he could see it was a checklist of things that they had to do. He could see Molly's eyes widen as she continued reading. He reached over and kissed her on the forehead "I need to make some phone calls," he whispered.

"Oh God, Bella I haven't called her yet," Belinda said suddenly.

"She was the first on my list," Charles smiled sadly at his mother-in-law and quietly left the room.

He was initially just going to make the phone calls from the hallway but when he noticed the time he realised that he had been inside the hospital for most of the day and he suddenly craved the fresh cool air. He zipped up his jacket and walked over to the small garden by the side entrance and sat on one of the wooden benches and briefly closed his eyes.

He called Bella first and then made a quick call to his parents and Sam and he promised them that he would pass on their love to Molly. His last call was to Anna his therapist.

He had no idea how much time had passed when he saw Molly walk towards him.

"You needed some fresh air too?" he said quietly, as she came and sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Thank you, for being here."

"There's nowhere else I would rather be," he replied kissing her forehead while gently rubbing her back.

"How are you?" Molly asked as she sat up and looked at him and noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm more worried about you," he replied.

"Ditto."

"It was tough," Charles smiled sadly "but I called Anna and talked to her and now I'm just exhausted."

"That's good," Molly smiled "That you talked to Anna I mean."

"Mum, Dad and Sam all send their love," he said as he pulled her back into his embrace. "How are you, really?" he asked gently.

"I don't think it's really sunk in yet," Molly replied quietly. "She's gone and I can't quite wrap my head around the fact that I'm never going to see her or talk to her again but at the same time, she's at peace, she's with my granddad again and she's happy… but there's so much that we need to do and a funeral to organise and there's nothing we can do now until Monday."

"Molly, I've been thinking and I know you will probably argue with me about this, but I want to pay for the funeral. Your nan was an amazing woman, she welcomed me into your family and she stood by you while I was in rehab. I know money is tight with your parents and," he was silenced by Molly smiling and placing her index finger over his lips.

"That's one thing we don't need to worry about."

"The funeral, I don't understand?" Charles frowned.

"A lot of years ago Nan saw some advert in the paper about planning your own funeral. She won some money in bingo and used some of her savings and organised, planned and paid for the whole thing herself. Mum has a copy laying at the bottom of her wardrobe," Molly explained.

"Woah," Charles muttered "I don't know what to say."

"I was at a loss for words to, but I think nan knew that mum could never afford a funeral, thanks for offering though."

"Your welcome."

"Mum said she would call the funeral home when she gets home but there's nothing we can really do now until we register it on Monday," Molly sighed.

"This sounds horrible, but the waiting round is already doing my head in, I just want to be doing something, anything and the thought of going back to mum's. I mean I love all the little bleeders, but Bella is an even worse cook than me and they've been cooped up inside all day, they're going to be hungry and hyper and then trying to get some sleep…"

"Stop right there," Charles said, this time interrupting her. "This where I can be useful. Once your mum is ready to go I'll drive you all back home and we can get a take-out – Chinese, Indian I don't care as I'm suddenly ravenous and that will solve that problem."

"Feeding my lot, that will cost you a fortune!"

"No, it won't, and I don't care," Charles laughed "Dad booked us both into a hotel for the next few nights, he figured that you'd want to stay here for a few days and thought that sleeping on a sofa was not ideal for either your ribs or my back. You can stay with your parents if you want or you can come with me to the hotel, peace and quiet and you can have sole control of the tv."

"Stop talking," Molly said suddenly as she placed her hands on both sides of face and looked into his eyes, which were now alert and scared in case he had said the wrong thing.

"I love you," Molly said quickly, and she meant it from the bottom of the heart

He took a breath and smiled and cupped her face "I love you too."

Molly lay back against him and closed her eyes "Can we just say here for a while longer? I don't want to go back to reality just yet."

"We'll stay here as long as you want Molly," Charles replied as he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

 **You may all hate me right now but there is a reason why I did this. This drama was entirely my own making and something that was in the plan for this story from the very beginning.**

 **For Molly to forgive Charles, in my head anyway a lot of questions had to be answered and a lot of difficult situations had to be faced. Did he have an affair with Georgie? How long had they been sleeping together? Will he leave Molly for Georgie? Can Molly trust him to be there for her when she really needed him?**

 **Look back at each chapter and you notice how Charles is facing up to his mistakes, clearing the air with Molly, realising how tough life has been for Molly when he wasn't around, will he be there when she is sick and needs help, what about their careers?**

 **Death is something we don't like to talk about but it is something we all have to face. You may agree or disagree with how I have Molly and Charles behaving in this and future chapters, but there is no right or wrong way in how we grieve. We all deal with it in different ways. Molly's reaction is pretty much how I coped when I lost my father to cancer so this was a very painful chapter to write. On the day he died I woke up to the strangest feeling that I still cannot describe but the only thought I had was that today was the day I would say goodbye. Since then there have been good days and bad days. At that time, five of my friends and work colleagues all lost a parent too within the space of eight weeks. It was a difficult time and we all handled it differently. There is no guide book, no right way no wrong way. We simply had to be there for each other.**

 **Back to the story – I killed nan simply to see how Charles would react. Death has been his ptsd trigger in the past, how would he handle it now? The death had to be someone he knew but at the same time that would affect Molly and sadly it was nan who drew the short straw.**

 **I have also made Molly's dad a bit of unlikeable character but again for a reason. Sometimes the only person who can help someone in need is someone who has been into that dark place and come through it. For Charles to redeem himself he had to be able to recognise when someone else needs help.**

 **Thank you all for reading this emotional chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, they were really appreciated.**

 **This chapter picks up a few hours after the events of chapter ten and once again huge thanks to Steph for proofing and editing this chapter.**

Charles sighed as he lent back in the small desk chair and rubbed his eyes. It had been a hell of a day, in fact it had been one hell of a twenty-four hours. This time last night he and Molly were at his parents Halloween party disciplining Sam for possibly trying to drink his beer. Then came the kiss and make out session with Molly, even thinking about that caused a slight tightening in his groin. Before receiving the phone call that turned their whole world upside down.

As promised, Charles had bought take-out food for the Dawes clan on their way home from the hospital. When he walked through their front door, for the first time in years, it brought back a mix of emotions – sadness, but also it felt like home, and it was nice to be back in the midst of the madness of the Dawes family. All of Molly's siblings, Bella included, greeted him warmly as he was bombarded with both hugs and questions. They didn't stay very long at the house, with Molly being the one to hint at wanting to leave and head to the hotel. He knew by looking at her that she was exhausted, so they said their goodbyes and promised to call round the next day.

The journey to the hotel didn't take long and he was pleased that Molly had decided to call his mother and chat to her en-route.

Nathaniel had booked the hotel room for them for a few days but had explained the circumstances of their stay to the receptionist and when Charles checked them both in, he was advised that they could extend their stay if needed too, at short notice.

The room was your average standard hotel room, not that he or Molly cared. At this point as long as there was a bed and a bathroom they didn't really care about anything else. He was currently sitting at the small desk writing in his journal. There were so many emotions going through his head and he needed some way to sort them and 'get a calmness in his nut' as Molly would say. His main concern was Molly. Apart from Smurf, Nan's passing was the first time Molly had lost someone close to her and he was concerned at how she was going to react.

At that moment he heard the bathroom door open and smiled when Molly walked out wearing mismatched pyjamas.

"Ignore me, I wasn't really paying attention when I packed this morning," Molly blushed.

"As long as you are okay, I couldn't give a shit what you're wearing," he said, as he saw Molly walk towards the bed and hesitate "Go ahead lie down, I can sleep on the floor."

"Don't be daft, you'll end up doing your back in," Molly laughed. "I think we're old enough to share a bed for the night."

"As long as you're sure?" Charles asked.

Molly nodded her head, sat down and leaned up against the headboard.

"How are you feeling?" He ventured.

"Numb. Tired," she sighed. "I still can't really believe she's gone. I mean it's nan. The woman's indestructible - or so I thought." She said solemnly.

"I know," Charles smiled sadly "Can I get you anything? Room service?"

Molly smiled at him, "This is going to sound stupid but all I want is a cuddle."

"That's not a problem," Charles replied as he kicked off his shoes and joined her on the bed, pulling her into his arms as he leant against the headboard. "I am so sorry Molly," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Is this how you felt, when Elvis died?" she asked hesitantly. She knew she was on shaky ground mentioning Elvis but she figured he was strong enough to handle talking about it now, and she really wanted to talk to him about how she was feeling.

"Yes and no."

"I should have spotted it, last week when they came to us," Molly whispered as she clung to his t-shirt.

"Molly, don't. You heard the doctors it could have happened anytime, anywhere, we must be thankful that it happened when it did. Imagine if she'd been in her own flat or, god forbid, out driving. She was with family who called for help," Charles explained.

"But her blood pressure was high, she told me. When I called her from the hospital after I had my surgery, she told me she was having tests and I did nothing!"

"What could you have done?" Charles said quietly, as he continued to hold and soothe her "And even if you had of pestered her, would she have listened?"

"God no!"

"Exactly," Charles said as he let her out of his embrace so that he could lie on the bed leaning on his arm, facing her. Molly quickly followed suit.

"I hear you," she sighed, "but you questioned and doubted yourself after Elvis," Molly said as she looked at him, while she fidgeted with the sleeve of her pyjama top.

"Your right I did. I've questioned everything about what happened on that tour over and over again. If I had listened when Richards warned me about Azzizi then maybe none of this shit would have happened, maybe somehow Elvis would still be alive, maybe not. I should have told you from the beginning how I was feeling, and I didn't, and look where that got me," he whispered sadly.

"I wanted to be there for you, to help and support you like you've done with me today."

"I know, I wanted that too Molly," Charles said closing his eyes briefly. "When I came home and stepped off that plane at Brize and you were there, I wanted to lose myself in you. We were hugging, and I wanted to break down and cry, for Elvis, our baby but something told me to man up. I was surrounded by fellow soldiers and the last thing I wanted was to be seen as a cry baby, and then Elvis's parents arrived, and I got caught up with everything."

Molly nodded as she tenderly stroked his face as he continued talking "There was one night, just before his funeral when we were in bed like this."

"I remember," Molly replied, smiling at the memory.

"We talked, and you held me, and I wanted to lose myself in you, I wanted to so badly, but my stupid male pride didn't want me to show you how I was really feeling, numb, devastated by everything that had happened. In my head I didn't want to upset you any more than you already were, and I pulled away. And I regret that more than I can ever tell you Molly."

"I know." She said softly.

"So please I'm begging you don't pull away from me, tell me what's going on in that head of yours, no matter how stupid you think it is."

"I will, I promise," Molly said as they both reached forward, their lips meeting as his teeth gently caressed her lips, coaxing her mouth open, so his tongue could roam her mouth. She wanted this, no scratch that, she needed it. She needed something to take away the pain and memories of today. The kiss intensified as she gently moved so Charles was lying on his back and she was on top of him, straddling him. She traced her hand down across his chest and felt his heart beating through his t-shirt, before quickly moving her hand lower and felt the bulge through his trousers. She started to stroke it before his hand grabbed hers and pulled it away. She pulled away from his kiss and frowned as Charles took back control and rolled her gently onto her back and lent back on his side.

"No."

"No offence Charles, but your body says different," she giggled, as she again tried to touch him only for him to stop her again. "I don't understand?" She frowned. And in that moment a million thoughts ran through her head. Why didn't he want her? Did he not find her attractive anymore? Was he wishing it was Georgie and he suddenly realised he couldn't go through with it. That thought was almost too much to bear and started to make her feel sick. She pulled away from him and sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to hide her pain at him rejecting her.

"Not tonight Molly, not like this," he whispered as he pulled her close to him again as he stroked her hair and kissed her lightly.

"Please, I just need to forget…" she whispered back almost crying.

"Molly, I want to make love to you, I really do, more than anything, Christ one touch from you and I'd come undone" he smiled down at her "but I want us to remember it, like we did with that first time in Bath. In the years to come I want to look back on it with happy memories and not sadness. "I want us to make love out of love for each other and not because of grief."

Molly sniffed and nodded her head. She got what he was saying but she couldn't help but ask "I get it, but what about last night? You couldn't keep your hands or eyes off me?"

"You looked stunning last night, and I was jealous as hell. Every man in the house couldn't take their eyes of you and," Charles said as he tried to find the right words "all I could remember was our last Halloween party in that house and that bloody French maid outfit. I could remember how you felt that night and it was haunting me everywhere I went. Looking back, I'm glad that we didn't."

"I wanted too," Molly said quietly "Right up to the point where you asked me if I was sure, and then I froze."

"I know you did," Charles smiled "Why?"

"Just something Anna told me in therapy, she told me I'd know when I was ready, and I needed to make sure that I was."

"And are you?"

"Yeah, I was about to tell you when, well you know the phone went," she sighed "Maybe you're right though, tonight's not the night."

Charles nodded his head as he pulled her closer to him and felt her rest her head in the crook of his neck.

"Just hold me tonight please," she whispered.

"That was what I was planning to do," he replied as he continued to soothe her.

A few minutes had past, and he started to feel himself drift off to sleep when he suddenly felt Molly move from his embrace. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting up frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"What the hell happened between you and dad at the hospital? He was a pig one minute and sombre the next?"

"I think today has made him realise that he has a problem," Charles said quietly "Call it an epiphany."

"What?" Molly asked still frowning.

"Something similar to what I had back in Bangladesh after the fall," Charles explained "I think he saw nan and suddenly realised that if he didn't do something, he was going to end up…"

"Dead, like Nan?" Molly finished for him.

"Yeah."

"What the hell did you say to him to sober him up that quickly though?"

"I gave him one of my trademark stern bollockings, told him how he'd end up alone if he didn't sort himself out," Charles replied "And I warned him to never speak to you like that again. That was uncalled for."

"I hardly noticed. It wouldn't be the first time he came out with a remark like that."

"Yeah well no father should speak to their child like that," Charles said, "I scared my own son once and it's taken a long time to repair the damage."

"You saw he needed help," Molly said as she started to put the pieces together in her head. "You could see he was starting to spiral and stepped in before he did too much damage?"

"Like you and Beck did for me," he replied as he grabbed her head.

"Why didn't I see it? Some bloody medic I am," Molly muttered

"Sometimes you can be too close, too used to something to notice that someone needs help. It was something I learned in rehab. Not everyone in there had PTSD, some had gambling addictions, drug addiction, alcoholism. I saw some leaflets that I thought would be useful for your dad, on alcohol addiction and support groups, to get him started."

"Thank you," Molly said as she lay back down beside him on the bed.

"I told him about the ptsd, Elvis' death, the flashbacks. How I was pushed to the brink, and he understood."

"Did you tell him about, well that?"

"Georgie? No, you didn't want them to know that and I respect that. But he got the point that talking and asking for help is okay."

They lay in silence for a few minutes while Molly was processing everything he'd told her. "He must owe someone money, I mean why else would he come out with that remark of us getting divorced and getting settlement money?"

"He owes a loan shark £5,000," Charles replied and took a deep breath "and I'm going to pay it off on Monday morning."

"What? Don't even think about it! You give in to him once and he'll always be begging. I know he's my dad, but I know what he's like!" Molly all but screamed at him.

"I know," Charles started to explain but Molly interrupted him.

"Then what on earth possessed you?"

"I genuinely believe it's a one off. I think he now understands what's at risk, and besides, it was either give him the money or have the bailiffs round by the end of the week and your family come and live with us in Bath. Now, I love your family, but I really don't think my sanity could survive that."

Molly was about to speak but stopped and thought about what he said. "Good point. I swear I'll pay it back!"

"No need."

"But…" Charles stopped her, placing his finger across her mouth

"That is what families do, we help each other out, whether it's my crazy gang or yours."

Molly nodded and smiled her thanks. She was too tired to argue anymore and moved closer to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Get some sleep Molly," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, for being here," she whispered before sleep claimed her.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes immediately remembering the hilarious drunken performance of Love me Tender from his wedding reception by Elvis and Nan. 'Yeah those two would be having one hell of a party upstairs' he thought as he prayed for sleep.

OGOGOGOG

 **Tuesday morning. (A few days later)**

"I hate doing this," Charles said as he parked the car outside the block of flats where the Dawes family lived. "I'm going to call Rebecca and tell her she's being unreasonable."

"No, you're not and it's fine," Molly said as she unbuckled her seat belt and turned to face him. "You know Rebecca, if you cancel on her she'll likely stop you from seeing Sam for the next six months."

"I know, but I should be here, with you."

"Charles go, I will be fine, besides there's nothing to do, the funeral isn't until next week and everything is more or less organised," Molly explained "Go home and make sure the workmen have installed the correct bathroom, as in the one you and I choose, and not the one your mother wanted and then meet with the she devil and see what she's demanding now."

"She devil? Dad has started calling her Medusa," Charles laughed.

"Well with that hair I can understand why," Molly laughed "Seriously though Charles if you stay here, you're only going to be stuck looking after the little bleeders, or even worse, helping mum go through nan's flat."

"I don't envy you with that."

"Exactly, have you seen how much stuff she had! We'll be there till next Christmas tryin' to sort it out," Molly said smiling, "And before you say anything, don't worry I'll take dad to his first AA meeting tonight. I don't know what strings you pulled but thank you," Molly said, as she reached over and kissed his cheek.

"If you need me for anything, even if it's just for a rant or cry call me okay," Charles said as he stroked her hand.

"Ditto."

Charles reached over and kissed her goodbye "Don't forget you still have the hotel room for tonight."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll stay here tonight, Martin isn't sleeping and has been keeping mum up, so I'll sleep on the sofa and let her get some kip."

"Okay," Charles said as they both got out of the car as he helped her with her bags. "Tell your parents I'll be back down as soon as I can."

"I will."

"And I'll call as soon as I arrive in Bath," Charles said as he kissed her goodbye "I love you."

"Ditto."

OGOGOGOG

It had been a long and emotional day. Molly, Belinda and Bella had spent most of the day at nan's flat trying to find an outfit to bury her in. Instead of looking at clothes they had looked at old photos and other bits and pieces that they kept over the years and they'd eaten lunch watching her and Charles' wedding video. Something Molly hadn't watched since they came home from their honeymoon. They were all crying laughing at Nan pretty much bringing, or rather dragging, everyone out onto the dancefloor, but it was the one of Nan and Elvis singing and dancing that broke her resolve and had her sobbing. The next clip was of her and Sam dancing along to another Elvis track with Charles standing watching them both. The look in his eyes made her heart stop beating and she quickly stood up.

"He still adores you," Belinda sniffed, she too was getting emotional watching the clip.

"Sorry?" Molly asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Charles, I know that you both have gone through a bad patch, all couples do," Belinda said "Christ look at me and your dad. But he still adores you. There on that video, with you and Sam dancing, he has the same look every time you walk into the room Molly. Even mum used to comment that he must love you to put up with us lot."

"I love him too mum," she whispered. They had only been separated a few hours, but she missed him already, probably even more than when he was on tour or in rehab. She cleared her throat and glanced at her watch "We better hurry up, I need to get back and get dad to his meeting."

OGOGOG

Dinner had been a noisy affair like always and Molly was seeking refuge outside on the landing overlooking the street below. Her head was banging and all she wanted was some peace and quiet, something which was hours away judging by the noise coming from the flat. Little Martin was running riot and refusing to go to bed and some of nan's friends had called round to pay their respects. As she let them in, she stepped outside for some fresh air.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she smiled when she saw his name flash across the screen.

"Hey," she smiled as she answered, "How's things in Bath?"

"Hey yourself," Charles replied, "mum and dad send their love and a huge hug."

"That's nice," Molly replied.

"How's your dad, did he go to the AA meeting?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, I took him, he was scared shitless, but he did it, he stood up and opened up and told them everything," Molly explained as she told him how well it had gone and how positive he looked afterwards.

"Enough about me though" Molly said, as she wandered around in circles on the landing. "What was the Rebecca emergency?"

"You're not going to believe this!"

"What?"

"She's only marrying this Mike bloke!"

"No way!" Molly exclaimed "And she couldn't tell you that over the phone?"

"I said the same thing too, but she thought face to face was better. Always the drama queen," Charles replied.

"That's true," Molly smirked.

"Oh, it gets better," Charles continued "Apparently, in Rebecca's eyes anyway I'm now stable and trustworthy enough to look after our son while she goes and gets married and has her honeymoon."

"Charles that's brilliant!"

"Yeah, but she's getting married next month and then going off on a three-week cruise over Christmas and New Year, we have Sam for the entire month of December."

"Hold on, is Sam going to the wedding?" Molly asked.

"She doesn't want him there, in her eyes children don't go to their parents wedding," Charles replied, "She had the nerve to say that in front of him."

"That witch, how did Sam take the news?"

"I think he was happier at the fact that he'll be staying with us than he was at her getting married again, which was another thing that didn't go down well with Rebecca."

"What the hell does she expect?"

"She at least had the decency to pass on her condolences about nan... Mum and dad are obviously thrilled and will help with school runs."

"Oh shit, the training courses! I'd forgotten about them," Molly said as she stopped pacing. Her and Charles had to attend training courses prior to starting their new positions as trainers in the new year.

"Don't worry I spent the afternoon with Beck and we have them all sorted, he too passes on his condolences and will be attending the funeral."

"That's nice of him, but he doesn't have too," Molly replied.

"He wants too, mum and dad will also be coming," Charles said quietly. "How did today go at nan's flat?"

"Oh, that was a serious trip down memory lane," Molly sniffed as she remembered the video from earlier. "What about our bathroom?"

"Molly are you okay?"

"Yeah, just keep distracting me please," Molly sniffed "The bathroom emergency you had to deal with?"

"Dad had it sorted by the time I got there, someone got the wrong measurements, but it's all sorted now. Bathroom is finished. All I need to do is fit the towel rails."

"So, your mum didn't secretly change our design?"

"No, and I actually think she likes it!" Charles laughed.

They chatted for a few more minutes before they both said goodnight. Even though the phone call was over Molly continued to stand outside in the cool early November air. The thought of going back inside into the noisy house was making her head hurt even more, and she was tempted to sneak back to the hotel that she and Charles had stayed at. It would be quieter, but she'd still be lonely.

"Molly?"

The sudden voice made her jump as she turned and saw her mum standing at the door.

"Jesus mum, you nearly gave me a Julius there."

"Are you okay, it's freezing out here?" Belinda asked as she rubbed her arms.

"I was talking to Charles, I'll be in in a minute."

"You missing him already," Belinda smiled.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You can go, if you want too," Belinda said as she came and stood beside her eldest daughter.

"What?"

"I, we couldn't have gone through the last few days without you, Charles too, and I love having you here, but it's not home is it?" Belinda asked.

"No, it's not. But you need me here," Molly replied.

"To be honest I'll need you more this time next week," Belinda said "I love having you here, someone sane in the midst of the madness but I, well we all need to remember that you have a family too in Bath. We all loved your nan and we're going to miss her, but she wouldn't want you to be alone and miserable. Life is too short, the last few days have proved that."

"Are you sure mum?"

"Go!"

OGOGOGOG

"Cheers mate," Molly said as she lifted her bag and paid the taxi driver before quickly walking up the path and into the house. Lifting out her keys she quickly opened the front door and instantly heard Bruce Springsteen's greatest hits coming from upstairs.

She knew he was home; his coat was hanging on the coat stand and his keys were in the bowl where she instantly dropped hers.

For the first time in a long time she really did feel as if she'd come home. She smiled as she heard banging coming from upstairs and knew Charles was trying to put up the new towel rails they'd picked in Ikea.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" came the shout from upstairs.

"Charles? Are you okay?" She shouted up the stairs before she heard his footsteps across the landing and saw him poke his head around the bannister at the top of the stairs.

"Molly? What are you doing here? Why didn't you call me, I would have come and collected you from the station!" he said smiling from ear to ear as he descended quickly down the stairs holding his thumb.

"I wanted to surprise you," Molly replied as she looked at his hand.

"I missed the nail with the hammer and hit my thumb instead."

"Stupid bugger!" Molly grinned "I take it you're expecting me to kiss it better?"

"Well I am injured after all," Charles smirked "You should have called me, if only to help you with your bags, last thing you need is to aggravate your ribs."

"Stop fussing I'm fine," Molly smiled.

"How long are you staying, I thought you'd be staying in London for the foreseeable," Charles said, "I was going to drive back down tomorrow."

"I love my family to bits but to be honest, there's nothing more I can do there apart from get in the way until the funeral, and there's always people at the house, and," Molly explained as she stared into his eyes "I just wanted some peace and quiet. I wanted to come home, to you," she said quietly as she tried to hold back the tears.

Charles stepped forward and took her into his arms in a heartbeat and held her close. He could feel her tears through his shirt as the sobbed uncontrollably and feel to her knees. He sat down with her and pulled her onto his lap as she cried. He kissed and consoled her as he rubbed her back and whispered in her ear, as the tears fell from his eyes too. They both cried in grief for Nan, Elvis, their baby but also in happiness at finally coming back to each other.

 **You will be pleased to hear that all the drama is over and the last two chapters are pretty much tying up the loose ends… aka fluff!**

 **As always if you have read this then please do leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the show, I just wish I did!**

 **Thanks again to Steph for reviewing this for me and huge thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review.**

 **This chapter is tying up some loose ends and could be rated M towards the end…**

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Jackie said as she burst through the door of the coffee shop and came rushing over to where Molly was sitting waiting for her. "The traffic is mental out there!"

Molly stood up and hugged her best friend "Don't worry I was late too; the council are turning on the Christmas lights later and have closed some of the roads already."

"Well that doesn't make me feel so bad then," Jackie replied, "Do you want a refill?" She asked as she noticed Molly's near empty cup of tea.

"Go on then!" Molly smiled as she watched Jackie head over to the counter and order their beverages. She lifted her phone and checked her messages before sending a quick text to Charles to warn him about the traffic.

A few minutes later and Jackie was back at the table and set the tray down with not only their drinks on it but cake as well. "My treat," she smiled "Call it an apology for not making your nan's funeral."

"Thank you and I already told you I understood why you couldn't come," Molly replied, "How was Sierra Leone?"

"The same, warm and sweaty," Jackie replied as she tucked into her cake "Thankfully the Ebola outbreak was very small, but I think the locals like having us there for reassurance."

"I know what you mean," Molly replied.

"How was the funeral? If you don't want to talk about it that's fine," Jackie asked carefully.

"Nan had planned the whole bloomin' thing to perfection," Molly laughed "Short service and one hell of a send-off down the pub!"

"Sounds like nan, I still can't believe what happened," Jackie said quietly "How are you really though?"

"I'm okay," Molly replied with a small smile "I'm just taking one day at a time. I always thought I'd fall to pieces if and when anything happened, but I think being there, when she died, and the fact I was able to say goodbye helped. To be honest, I was more worried about mum and how she would take it. We miss her, but she's at peace now and that's the most we can ask."

"And your dad, you mentioned he was off the drink and going to therapy, how the hell did you manage that?"

"Charles. Nothing to do with me," She replied, as she took in the shocked look on her friend's face. "When we got to the hospital, he was just nasty. Hungover and nasty and not helping anyone and he made some wisecrack about Charles and I getting divorced, so he could get some money, or somethin' like that, and Charles pretty much dragged him out of the room, filled him with caffeine and what he said to him I'll never know. But, when they came back to nan's room, dad had sobered up and was full of apologies and sympathy. I think nan's death has hit him the hardest if I'm being honest."

"Do you think it was a wake-up call for him?" Jackie asked.

"Definitely."

"Way to go Captain James," Jackie smiled "Sometimes it takes someone who's been in that same dark place to talk some sense into him and get him the help he needed."

"Oh god yeah, he's going to AA meetings several times a week and when I've been down staying with them, he's completely changed, he's actually behaving like a proper dad now," Molly explained.

"That's great!"

"Even at the funeral he held mums' hand and comforted her throughout and he looks after the kids when mum is having an off day. I thought I was going to have move back down and stay for a while, but dad has it all under control."

"What about Charles, how has he been?" Jackie asked carefully "It can't have been easy for him either."

"Jackie, he's been my rock," Molly said quietly as she tried to not to cry. "Seriously, right since we got the phone call he's been by my side. He stood up to dad, he was there when nan died, and I really thought he was going to slip again, but no. His words to me were to not make the same mistakes he made. As much as it's affected him, he's put me and mum first, and he even called his therapist a few times too."

"I came back here, to Bath for a few days before the funeral and he gave me the space I needed but at the same time he was there when I needed him. We went down to London a few days beforehand and he volunteered to take the little bleeders to the cinema, so he could give me, mum and dad a chance to go over and get everything sorted for the funeral. It was like the last few years never happened and the Charles I had was back in the room."

"That's fantastic," Jackie said as she gave a smile of relief "That's what I was worried about, him and nan were close too and this being the first, well you know what I mean, since Elvis, it could have set him off again."

"I thought that too, but he really has been wonderful, even at the funeral," Molly explained "He never left my side, he held my hand throughout and even gave a small reading at the graveyard. He even helped dad stay sober down the pub!"

"Christ that is a miracle!"

"He's had to go through so much over the past few months," Molly explained as she bit her lip. "What with my accident and nan and he's been there for everything."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, but I can't help but feel it's all been about me and making sure I'm okay."

"I don't understand?" Jackie frowned.

"I know he," Molly said trying to find the words to explain what she meant "Was the one who messed up and ever since he got out of rehab it's been about saving our marriage and, in a way, impressing me and trying to get into my good books."

"Okaaay, I'm still not sure I understand…"

"It's all been about me, doing things that I want to do or enjoy doing. If we go out for a meal, it's the Chinese or the Indian followed by drinks in a noisy bar or club. If we stay in it's a take away. We never do things that he enjoys," Molly explained.

"Like expensive meals in swanky restaurants and wine bars?" Jackie said now understanding Molly's dilemma.

"Yeah. He's been great, and I don't know I just want to do something to say thank you."

"Then what's stopping you?" Jackie asked. "Molls, have you slept together yet?"

Molly widened her eyes "you mean sex?" She whispered, to which Jackie nodded her reply.

"No not yet."

"Why not?"

"We want too, we really want too," Molly smiled "But it just never felt right, what with nan and everything, he didn't we want me to do something out of grief."

"Makes sense," Jackie replied, "Do you still love him, and I mean love him as in you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Yes," Molly replied instantly.

"Have you told him that?"

"We tell each other I love you all the time," Molly replied, frowning at what her friend was trying to tell her.

"Telling him you love him is one thing Molly, but you told him to get the help he needed to save your marriage. Yes, you're living together again and holding hands and kissing each other but have you told him how you really feel, that you want to be that perfect married couple again?"

"Not really," Molly stammered "But he knows…"

"Yes, I would say he does, but sometimes we all need to hear the obvious to be able to move on to the next level."

OGOGOG

"Hey," Molly shouted as she shut the front door and hung her coat up.

"In the lounge," Charles shouted back as Molly left her bags at the side of the stairs and walked into the lounge.

"What are you reading?" She asked as she walked over to where he was sitting, before leaning down to kiss him in greeting.

"Just going through some of the training material," he replied, "There was me thinking training was going to be easy!"

"I had the same nightmare last week too," She smiled as she patted his knee and sat back on the sofa. "Did you finish Sam's room?"

"Yes, I think it's finally decorated to his lordship's standards."

"He's a teenager," Molly smirked "If you think he's bad you see my lot, even better you should have seen me!"

"I actually dread to think!" Charles laughed as he set the document he was reading on the coffee table as he sat back alongside Molly and took her hand. "I still cannot believe we have him for a whole month."

"Well I still can't believe that Rebecca doesn't want her own son at her wedding," Molly stated as she curled up into Charles' side.

"Which is exactly why we've gone overboard in getting his room ready."

"When's Rebecca dropping him off?"

"Tomorrow night after dinner," Charles replied, as he kissed her forehead. "So, what do you fancy doing tonight? The council are turning on the Christmas lights later if you're interested?"

"Could do?" Molly said quietly thinking over what she and Jacs had discussed earlier. Her friend was right, she needed to be clear with Charles and she also wanted to do something for him.

"How about the lazy Saturday night in?" Charles asked smirking. He learned early in their relationship that as much as Molly loved going out and socialising there was nothing she loved more than curling up with a Chinese, bottle of wine and a binge watch on Netflix. He used to scoff about it until he realised that he actually enjoyed too.

"God, we haven't done that in ages," Molly laughed, "remember the time we binge watched Breaking Bad?"

"I still think of that episode every time I see a bloody fly in the room!"

"I fancy going out somewhere," Molly suggested and waited for the look of shock on his face.

"Am I hearing this correctly, you want to go out? Little miss every time I suggest going out somewhere you want to stay in and get a take out?" Charles mocked.

"I may even dress up too if you're lucky," Molly giggled, as an idea formed in her head. "In fact, let me grab my phone, I'll be right back!" She said as she quickly stood up.

"What are you up to?" Charles frowned, as she hastily left the room and then he heard her talking to someone.

A few minutes later Molly returned looking pretty pleased with herself.

"So, I called in a favour and somehow got us a table at Bailbrook for 8pm."

"How did you do that? There's usually a waiting list at this time of the year?" Charles asked, pleased but slightly shocked.

"Let's just say I was once called there when helping the paramedics and the chef owed me a favour. Thought I would cash it in."

"Wow," Charles grinned. "I'm impressed Corporal!"

"Well," Molly said as she came and sat on the coffee table "these last few months everything has been about me, what I want to do, what I want to eat, and it's only fair that we do things and go places that you like and enjoy. This is my treat to you, call it a thank you for everything, what with my operation and nan."

"Molly," Charles said as he sat forward.

"No Charles, I want to, this marriage cannot be all be about me and what I want," Molly said, "And besides I feel like getting all dolled up tonight!"

OGOGOG

It had been a long time since Molly had gone to such an effort for a dinner date, but after an extremely short shower she focused on getting her hair to co-operate. She couldn't remember the last time she curled the ends of her hair, as she tried to find her curlers. Mission accomplished, and she soon set out to find her favourite black dress, when she heard Charles starting to get ready.

She walked to the chest of drawers and in the top drawer, in the back, was where she kept her favourite underwear, aka the expensive stuff that Charles had bought her for birthdays, anniversaries etc and she briefly paused. Was she dressing up nicely for Charles or for herself. She smiled when she realised it was a bit of both and quickly found her favourite black matching underwear.

Her dress was black, sleeveless. The top half had a deep V neckline leading into a slightly flowy A line skirt. She was just putting on her shoes when she heard Charles knock on the door and open it slightly.

"Ready?" he asked as he walked into the bedroom "Wow."

"I scrub up well even if I do say so myself!" Molly said as she turned and faced him. "So do you!"

Charles had decided to make the effort too, dressed in a crisp white shirt, and dark charcoal grey trousers and matching jacket. "You look stunning!" he said before quickly asking the question he had originally come to ask her "Should I wear a tie?"

"Thanks," Molly smiled "And no, adding a tie will make it too formal."

"That's what I thought too," Charles replied as he came closer to her and stroked her cheek before clearing his throat. "We better hurry or we'll miss our reservation."

"Let me grab my scarf and I'm all yours!"

OGOGOG

Dinner had been gorgeous, which they both knew it would be. The restaurant was full but thanks to where their table was, right in the corner, they felt as if they were in their own little bubble. They were on to the second bottle of wine and sharing dessert when Molly pointed to a table further along.

"That's our table isn't it?"

"You mean where we had our first date, then yes, it is," Charles beamed as he remembered back to just how nervous he'd been beforehand. "And down there is where I proposed."

Molly glanced over her shoulder to where he was pointing and smiled "It is."

"My heart was in mouth, I thought you were never going to answer me!"

"I was in shock!" Molly laughed "I thought we were out celebrating my birthday and out you come on one knee with a ring box."

"You still kept me waiting though," Charles smirked.

"For like two seconds."

"Longest two seconds ever," Charles smiled as he held her hand. "Well back then it was. I just wish that I could go back to then and start all over again, do things differently, the right way this time." Charles sighed as he glanced down at their entwined hands.

"Everything happens for a reason Charles," Molly replied still smiling "maybe now lady luck is finally back shining on us."

"I really hope so," Charles smiled as kissed her hand. "I know it's been a difficult few weeks for you, what with nan passing and," Molly reached over and touched his cheek.

"Yes, it's been difficult, and I miss her more than words can say," Molly smiled sadly "but she loved you too and I know that she would be happy that we're finally happy."

"Are you? Happy I mean? There's new positions for both of us, not to mention Sam coming to stay," Charles asked quietly.

"I'm delighted that Sam's staying, you know I love him to bits and it'll be nice for once to feel like a proper family," Molly explained. "As for the training role. It feels right. All those train the trainer sessions we've been going to have been a godsend, something to focus on after losing nan. I needed a change career wise, I used to love living out of a Bergen and travelling the world, we both did. But I missed you and I'm tired of it all. I want to live in our beautiful, newly renovated and decorated house with the man I love and raise a family with."

Charles took a second to take in what she was saying, he knew they both still loved each other but it was the future that worried him, would she still want to have children with him? He really couldn't blame her if she didn't.

"Maybe I haven't been clear," Molly said as she leaned on the table slightly towards him. "For a while I was hurt, angry, confused and I really didn't know if we could be like this again."

"Me too," Charles replied his dark brown eyes staring intently at her.

"I promised to fight for our marriage, that you needed to get help and then we'd see how we felt."

Charles swallowed as he nodded his head in agreement.

"The last few months haven't been easy, but you've been there for me in a way that I can never thank you for," Molly said smiling "You even managed to save dad from himself."

"I don't want to end our marriage Charles, I never have," Molly said quietly.

Charles released the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and smiled "I don't either Molly."

They both leaned forward, their lips meeting for a slow and gentle kiss.

"You're still the last thing I want to see," Charles whispered in her ear.

"Ditto," Molly smiled back as they pulled apart but this time with both hands entwined across the table.

"Did you mean what you just said?" Charles asked, "About raising a family?"

"I still want to have children with you," Molly replied still smiling, "not right now, but definitely soon. Do you?"

"Definitely," Charles smiled back. For the first time since he left rehab, maybe even since he woke up in the hospital bed in Germany, he felt the weight that had been on his shoulders start to lift.

"Marry me," he said quickly and honestly.

"We're already married your prannet!" Molly giggled.

"I know!" Charles laughed "Okay how about we renew our wedding vows?"

"You're serious?" Molly asked, her eyes never leaving his.

"I've never been more serious Molly."

Molly smiled "okay then!"

OGOGOG

"I forgot that they were turning on the Christmas decorations tonight," Charles said quietly as they walked along the street hand in hand. Molly glanced up towards the festive lights displayed on the lampposts and smiled, as Charles kissed the top of her head.

"We could walk down to the city centre and see the Christmas tree, maybe go for a drink afterwards?" Charles suggested as they both saw the loud bang and flash of a firework light up the sky. The council always put on a firework display when they turned on the Christmas lights and from where they were currently standing at the edge of the park they had the perfect view.

"I think I'd prefer to stand here and watch the fireworks and then head home," Molly smiled as they stopped walking "that is if you don't mind?"

"Sounds perfect," Charles replied, as he came and stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her to shelter her from the cold late November air. "Are you cold?"

"I'm good," Molly smiled as she leaned back into his embrace and felt his arms wrap around her waist.

They stood there and watched the fireworks and he couldn't help but laugh at Molly's reaction to each and every one, that one was the best only for the next one to be even better. It was the first time in a long time that watching a firework display had not scared the shit out of him and triggered his PTSD. If it was even possible he pulled her even closer to him, so close that despite the thick winter coats that they were both wearing, she still could feel his heart beating and his groin starting to twitch. "Sorry," he whispered in his ear, blushing slightly.

"Let's go home," Molly said quietly as she turned and faced him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He looked down at her and was pretty certain that he had not seen her look as happy in a long time. Stroking her hair, he stared intently at her, he needed to be certain that they were both on the same wavelength, "Molly, are you..."

She silenced him by covering his mouth with her index finger and watched her smile slowly and bite her lip before nodding her head. She was ready.

She turned, and he wrapped his arm across her shoulder as she snuggled into his chest as they walked down the street and headed for home. Her left hand was resting on his lower back as they kissed and kept looking up at the fireworks as they made the short walk back to their house.

Charles' heart was beating fast as they walked up the path to their front door as he watched Molly lift her keys from her small clutch bag. He took a deep breath, had he read the signs right, was this about to happen? He saw her smile as the door opened and she switched the light on in hall. He walked in behind her and closed and locked the front door as she carried out her usual routine of placing the keys in the bowl on the table by the coat stand. He could hear the sound of the heating clicking on and he was glad that they'd remembered to set the heating to come on and they'd be coming home to a warm house. They both took off their winter coats and he watched as Molly removed her scarf and hung it beside her coat.

She was completely calm, she wasn't nervous or shaking, she wanted this. For this time, in what felt like forever, she finally felt happy, in love and content as she immediately walked towards the stairs and looked over her shoulder at Charles who was still standing there watching every move she made.

She gave a slight of nod of her head to indicate going up the stairs. Charles smiled and followed her. They didn't touch or talk, she led the way up the staircase with Charles right behind her.

It was only on the landing that he broke the silence, he had to be certain that she was ready for this, "Molly, are you sure?"

Her reply was a smile and a nod of the head and it was all that he needed as he reached over and pulled her into his embrace, his lips finding hers and kissing her in a way that he hadn't in years. He started to move her backwards towards their bedroom and shoved it open. As soon as the door opened Molly threw her small clutch bag to the floor not caring about its contents. As soon as they were in the door Charles reached for her again and pressed her up against the door, his lips never leaving hers.

He quickly removed his suit jacket as Molly kicked off her shoes, before his hands were all over her body. She moaned when he started to kiss along her neck and then her ear before whispering "I want to make love to you Molly."

"I want you too..." she whispered as she stared into his eyes. Charles smiled as his hands found the zip on the back of her dress and started to lower it, his fingers gently grazing her back in the process making her shiver in anticipation. Molly took the hint and helped him unbutton and remove his shirt.

He pulled her away from the door briefly to remove her dress and she made quick work of his belt and trousers, cupping him as she did so. His groan of pleasure turned her on even more, if that was possible, and as she went to remove his boxers, he gently moved her hand away and pinned her back against the door.

"Later," Charles whispered, his voice dark and husky with passion "I need to be in you first." He said kissing her passionately as he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he turned and carried her over to their bed. He gently lay her down and savoured the sight in front of him and quickly joined her.

"Molly," Charles whispered as he started to kiss up her thigh and across her tummy and lower, her moans encouraging him. His fingers quickly replaced his lips as he continued to kiss all over her body, whilst her hands roamed over his. He gently kissed each breast as he slowly moved up and when they were level and staring intently at each other they kissed again.

"Please Charles, I need you..." Molly moaned as she could feel his erection hard against her thigh.

"No, we're doing this slowly tonight," Charles replied taking a deep breath and trying to keep control.

"We can do slow later," Molly moaned as Charles returned to her breasts and gently sucked on them before reaching over to his bedside table and grabbing a condom from the drawer.

"You don't need to, I'm still on the pill," Molly said blushing slightly as she watched him remove his boxers.

"I know," he smiled "but you are still on antibiotics and as much as I want children with you, I want you to myself for a while."

Molly smiled and nodded and helped him with the condom, by which point Charles had lost all control, as he lowered Molly back onto the bed wanting her as much as she wanted him, and groaned as he slowly started to enter her, "I love you... oh god," he muttered.

"I love you too," Molly whispered, once he was embedded deep inside her and started to move slowly and passionately in and out of her as she grabbed his ass and pulled him further into her.

"Molly," Charles moaned as he quickened his pace and pulled her even closer to him as his other hand tenderly stroked her face and kissed her.

Molly moved her hand to his chest and gently pushed him onto his back. Surprised at the sudden change in position Charles started to open his mouth to speak but was stopped by Molly placing her index finger over his lips as she lowered herself onto him.

"Oh God... Molly..." Charles groaned as she started to grind down on him. Charles immediately sat up and pulled her onto his knees as she continued to ride him. "I need to touch you," Charles smiled as one hand tugged at her long dark hair and the other was around her waist pulling her even closer on to him.

"Charles..."

"I know... I need you to come..." Charles said looking into her eyes before her head tilted back as she climaxed. "That's it Molly..."

Charles quickly reversed positions and started to quicken his pace, he kissed her shoulder before burying his head in her neck. Molly moaned as she could feel her second orgasm approach and ran her hands through his thick curly hair.

Within minutes she was coming again, and she felt Charles shudder, stiffen and then moan as he climaxed. His eyes never left hers as he littered her face with soft kisses.

"I love you," Charles said as he started to slip out of her and quickly removed the condom before pulling her into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you too," Molly whispered as she carefully caressed the scar on his chest from that shooting in Afghan.

They lay in silence for a few minutes both of them simply basking at being in each other's arms again. After a short while, Molly moved slightly, and Charles could feel her small hand move across his bad leg, he knew what she was doing but he couldn't help but ask her.

"What are you up to Mrs James?"

"Just assessing your scars, wouldn't want you to get an infection and miss our big day," she smirked as she tenderly touched the first leg wound from Afghan and then the newer one from Belize.

"Will I live?" he smirked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah," she smiled as she lay beside him facing him as his hand reached out to do the same with her scar from the splenectomy.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"We have to renew our vows during the school holidays next year, Sam has to be there," Molly said quietly.

"Agreed, but I was thinking Christmas?" Charles joked as Molly playfully punched him in the chest.

"I don't think so mate, give me some time to get organised!"

"Okay," he smiled back.

"Just promise me one thing," Molly said as her hand reached lower towards his groin.

"Anything."

"Take me to Lake Garda for our second honeymoon."

"Deal," Charles said as he grabbed her hand and kissed her as he moved her onto her back.

"I love you."

"Ditto!"

 **Coming next is the final chapter – I wonder what will happen?**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the show, this is just my wish for what I would like to see on the show!**

 **Rating, slightly steamy in places, you have been warned!**

 **Well here it is the final chapter... a huge thank you to Steph, who has been here since the beginning and who convinced me to turn the one shot into a story. She has not only edited the story but has been at the receiving end of my many messages as I tried to get the story right in my head never mind write it!**

 **So here it is the final chapter and a few months have passed...**

Charles woke to the early morning sun shining through the window and briefly wondered where he was. He looked over and smiled as he watched Molly, fast asleep and probably the most relaxed he'd seen her in a long time. She was lying face down on the bed and completely oblivious to the sunshine. He leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on her shoulder before climbing out of bed and pulling on his boxers.

Rubbing his face, he walked to the window and started to pull the curtains over, blocking the light to let her get some sleep. He lifted his shoes and trousers and carefully left the room.

The house hadn't changed much since the last time he was in it, he didn't want to think about how long it had been as he started down the stairs and quickly put on his trousers and shoes. The house in Lake Garda was private, with large fencing and bushes to block out nosy neighbours, even so he didn't want to walk to the hire car in just his boxer shorts.

He grabbed the keys and carefully opened the front door as he walked to the car. He lifted their luggage from the boot and came back into the house. He smiled at the memory of them both entering through the same door last night as he closed it quietly behind him.

He made himself a coffee before walking over to the large French doors, which opened onto a balcony with spectacular views over the lake and surrounding mountains. As he stepped outside he took a long deep breath of the fresh air and quietly savoured it. He leaned against the balcony wall and simply took it all in. He would finish his coffee and go back to bed and cuddle up against his wife, then when Molly woke he'd make her breakfast in bed and once they were ready, he'd take them both out to a small cove nearby, Limone sul Garda with a small beach and harbour that he knew Molly would love.

As he stood drinking his coffee he couldn't believe how much things had changed in just over a year. A year ago, he was getting ready to leave rehab, nervous and scared as hell as to what the future held. If someone had told him that he'd be married to Molly and still have a career in the army he'd have thought them mad. But someone, Lady Luck, had been shining on him.

Working as a trainer had been the best decision he had ever made career wise. He was nervous to begin with, would he be any good at it? Would he find it boring and miss being in combat? The answer was no, it was anything but boring, and it turns out he was bloody brilliant at it. He was cautious at first, wondering how his new colleagues would react to him being there. He made sure he was open and honest and made no secret of his past mistakes, something which they appreciated and he found quite useful when training. Drawing on personal experiences generally made students listen that bit more. His PTSD was still under control. Yes, he still had off days, where when someone dropped a cup or plate he would freeze and have brief flashbacks, but he knew how to control it now and he was still seeing his therapist, as well as being open and honest with Molly.

As he drained the last of his coffee he closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift back to the last 24 hours.

 _Yesterday was probably one of the happiest days of his life as he and Molly finally renewed their wedding vows at a small ceremony at the same country estate where they'd married the first time. It had taken eight months longer than he'd wanted (he was trying to talk Molly into a Christmas service, but she wanted time to prepare for it) but they'd finally settled on July, as it worked with Sam's holidays and their leave dates for work. It was a much smaller affair_ _than their first wedding_ _, with just close family and a few close friends in attendance._

 _Molly looked stunning in a beautiful lace dress, which was currently lying in a heap on their bedroom floor upstairs. Thanks to an accident on the motorway they'd had to leave their reception much earlier than they'd intended to and neither of them had a chance to get changed, so they arrived at the airport just in time to check in for their flight, Molly still in her dress and he still in his smart suit. He laughed at the memory of the strange looks they got as they boarded the flight, but at least Molly wasn't in some big elaborate dress and he wasn't in military uniform, otherwise it_ _might_ _have been even more embarrassing._

 _Thankfully after the dash to the airport everything else went to plan._ _He'd organised a hire car, which Molly had questioned, and he'd explained that he wanted to show her the Lake Garda she'd seen when she came with Jackie. The real Italian countryside, and that could only be done with a car._

 _Once again, they'd gotten some strange looks as they walked through arrivals in Milan airport, but they honestly didn't care. Charles had been the perfect gentleman opening the car door and closing it for her. They'd laughed and joked for most of the journey, with Charles telling her their plans for the next two weeks while Molly reminisced about their first honeymoon to Hawaii, where Charles had similar plans, only for them to spend the majority of the time in bed. They only ventured as far as the hotel's private beach for an hour each afternoon before returning to their suite to make love._

 _He smiled at the memories. It had been wonderful but truthfully, it should always have been here. Lake Garda was like a second home to him and it was somewhere that he knew Molly would love and appreciate. He reached over and squeezed her knee, as Molly checked her phone and started giggling._

" _What's so funny?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road._

" _Bella has posted some pictures on Facebook, or rather the most embarrassing ones!"_

" _I take it everyone continued to party without us then," Charles said as he changed lanes on the highway._

" _Oh God yeah, my lot miss out on free booze! Strange seeing dad as the sober one though."_

" _He did well today."_

" _Thanks to you," Molly said as she put her phone away and placed her hand on top of his, that was still resting on her knee._

" _Sometimes we all need a push or shove in the right direction," Charles said as he stopped at the traffic lights and lifted both their hands and kissed hers, as they shared a quick look of love and happiness at each other._

" _Are we nearly there yet?" Molly giggled causing Charles to laugh loudly._

" _Why?" he asked smiling, sensing that he knew the answer to her question._

" _I'm kinda regretting not taking you up on your offer of joining the mile high club on the flight."_

 _It was late and dark by the time they'd arrived at the house, just outside the town of Sirmione. As Charles drove slowly down the gravel driveway to the house the moon was out shining in all its glory, creating a mesmerising glow around the house and grounds. It was beautiful. Charles had insisted on opening Molly's car door and helping her out. In seconds he had her pinned against the door kissing her in a way he'd been wanting to since he first saw earlier that afternoon. He locked the car with the fob and carried her into his arms._

 _Somehow, they'd managed to open the front door and turn off the security alarm as he carried her over the threshold and into the house. Spinning around he carefully set her back on her feet and pinned her against the door as he locked it._

" _What about our stuff?" Molly giggled as she watched Charles remove his suit jacket, his tie, long ago removed, was in a crumpled mess in the inside jacket pocket._

" _Leave it, I can get in the morning," Charles whispered as he continued to kiss and caress her "Have I told you how stunning you look Mrs James?" he asked as he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist as he ground into her._

" _Only several hundred times," Molly gasped as she felt his fingers caress along her thighs heading straight for her core. "Oh god Charles…"_

" _I need you Molly, now," Charles groaned, as Molly, with one hand pulled him tighter to her and with the other placed her hand on his very erect member._

" _Need you too," Molly moaned as she felt Charles tug at her underwear and rub her gently as he continued to kiss her. She quickly unbuckled his belt and made quick work of the zipper._

 _Charles pulled back for the briefest of seconds "Need you… oh god!" he moaned as Molly bent down in front of him as he felt her small hand gently started to rub and stroke him._

 _Within seconds Charles had one hand holding on to the front door for support whilst the other was stroking her hair as he looked down at her, their eyes meeting._

" _Oh, shit Molly… you need to stop," he groaned._

" _Why?" Molly replied looking directly at him._

" _Because I'm going to come, and I need to be inside you when I do," Charles said as he gently grabbed her and pulled her up against the door, wrapping her leg around his waist. His fingers ripped away the small lace thong and lowered her onto him._

" _Oh God Charles..." Molly yelled as he started to thrust into her._

" _That's it Molly," Charles ordered, smiling as he pulled her even closer to him whilst continuing to thrust into her._

" _Please..." Molly begged_

" _Jesus, Molly..." Charles moaned, he could feel that she was close, and he wanted them both to come together._

 _Seconds later Molly threw her head back and screamed her release with Charles following just a moment behind her._

" _God, I love you," Charles moaned as he kissed her on the lips._

" _I love you too," Molly smiled back._

 _They stood together for a few minutes still kissing before Charles quickly zipped up his trousers and lifted her into her arms and headed for the stairs._

" _Ready for round two?" he smirked as he carefully carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom._

OGOGOG

 **Molly pov**

The sound of someone opening the door downstairs was enough to wake Molly from her sleep. She opened her eyes and knew instantly that it was Charles up and about. She smiled, she never needed an alarm clock when he was around! She was laying on her side and slowly rolled onto her back and stretched. She had always loved this bedroom with its amazing view of Lake Garda. Little did she know that when she stayed here that first time with Jackie she'd stayed in the same room which had always been Charles' room. She glanced at the window, noticing the curtains had been pulled and smiled knowing that he'd probably done it to keep the glare of the sun from waking her.

Everything was so different this time, and she meant _everything_.

This trip to Lake Garda was just what they both needed after a busy first half of the year. When she and Jackie had visited they'd climbed nearly every mountain and took nearly every cruise on the lake to keep them both busy. Every tourist activity possible had been done. But Charles was promising this would be a much more laid-back trip, and that he'd show her the real Italian countryside that he loved so much. She couldn't wait, that is, off course, if he kept his promise and didn't keep her in bed all day, not that she was complaining in any shape or form.

More importantly though, their relationship was different too, they were probably closer now than they'd ever been. When they'd been dating, and if she was being honest in their early days of their marriage, Molly still had the feeling that she wasn't good enough for Charles, no matter how often he told her he loved her, she still never quite believed it. Now though she knew it was true. Maybe because they'd gone through the worst and came through it together she knew without a doubt that he loved her every bit as much as she loved him. They could read each other like a book. She'd seen him at his best and at his worst. There was nothing she didn't know about him now. And she genuinely believed that if they'd managed to survive the last few years and make it out the other side, they could survive anything. This time they were both determined that nothing would ever come between them.

She'd been slightly worried about working together, and how that would affect their relationship, but she needn't have worried. He was out on exercises most of the time, while she was more class-based teaching. Not only future medics, but all rank of soldiers and officers in first aid in combat areas. Sometimes she and Charles joined forces on training courses, much to the amusement of their colleagues. It was only now, seven months into the role that Molly could say she was truly comfortable. She knew that when she walked into a room now no one was gossiping about her, and talking about the poor soldier whose husband shagged his medic. She knew no one was commenting on her appearance, but that when they looked at her it was because they were genuinely interested in what she had to say. She made a difference and she loved it.

The biggest change however had been her dad. Nan's death and Charles' stern talk with him had really made Dave realise that he needed to change his ways. He'd stayed off the drink and was now one of the annoying ex-drinkers, similar to the ex-smoker who criticises everyone who even thinks about lighting up. Well that was now her dad, not that she was complaining, but even having one glass of wine you got a look that said "I'm watching you!" He'd sobered up, stopped gambling and now had a job as a facilities co-ordinator in a call centre nearby. She'd laughed when he told her his job title, and as fancy as it sounded, he was basically the caretaker and odd-job man all rolled into one, but he loved it.

Then there was obviously the wedding. She'd thought planning the first one was stressful but it turns out planning a renewal ceremony was just as long and tedious. She really wanted Sam to be there with them and then have time for a holiday afterwards, which meant summer was their only option. There wasn't the same level as stress as before, although Maggie did nearly drive her to the brink on occasion. Which was probably her own fault for telling her to take charge. She should have learnt from the bathroom debacle. But really she couldn't fault Maggie, she organised everything and the result was a day she'd remember forever. The only thing she found slightly stressful was picking a suitable dress. Charles got it easy wearing one of his dark suits and tie, but she – well did she go for an actual wedding dress or just a party dress or something in between? It was the last shop that she and Jackie had gone too when she'd seen it and knew instantly that was the one. It wasn't something that she'd normally pick but it was perfect for the occasion. As she thought back to the previous day, apparently, it was also perfect for running around airports in and not looking like a complete idiot!

Molly sat up and glanced at the said dress, which was now lying in a heap on the floor where it had landed last night. It was an A line knee length dress with a princess scoop neck in tulle lace. She was still trying to decide on the actual colour – was it a very pale pink or more champagne as Maggie had remarked? At this moment she didn't really care as all she remembered was how Charles had unzipped her from the dress.

The second time they'd made love was not as quick, or as passionate as it was in the doorway, this time was slower, more tender and simply them.

Molly quietly got out of bed and found Charles' white shirt lying beside her dress. She quickly put in on and as she stood at the top of the stairs she could see him standing outside on the balcony drinking his coffee. She walked quietly towards him and, standing directly behind him, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed between his shoulder blades.

She knew he was smiling judging by the warmth in his voice.

"Good morning Mrs James," he said as he reached behind and pulled her into his embrace for a kiss.

"Good morning Mr James," Molly smiled back, as she turned around and leant against his chest, his arms wrapped around her tightly as they both took in the early morning view. "Your parents definitely know how to pick a holiday home."

"They do," Charles whispered as he kissed behind her ear, his hands going lower and under the shirt she was wearing "Have I ever told you that I love it when you wear my shirts?"

"Yes," Molly giggled knowing now would be the perfect time to tell him.

"What do you think the chances are of us making a baby while we're here?" he whispered in her ear.

"Um, about that," Molly said, as she turned around and looked directly at him, watching the frown appear on his face followed by a slight smile.

"Molly?" he asked carefully.

She reached out and grabbed his hand and placed it with hers on her tummy "I'm pregnant."

The next few moments were all a bit of a blur as she was pulled into his embrace "Seriously?" he asked, shocked, as he pulled her closer to him so that their noses where touching.

"Seriously," she smiled back, as she felt the tears forming and threatening to spill over.

The next second, he was kissing her, then she was in his arms again and they were moving and before she realised she was back lying in bed, laughing as Charles tried to unbutton the shirt she was still wearing.

"What are you doing?" she laughed as Charles finally opened the shirt and softly caressed her tummy.

"Making sure Mrs James," he smiled as he continued to caress her just as her stomach rumbled for food. He laughed as he sat up "On second thoughts I think I better feed you both!"

A few minutes later he walked back into the room carrying a tray with some muffins and fruit along with a pot of tea for Molly.

"Where did all the food come from?" Molly asked as she made space on the bed.

"The housekeeper usually provides the basics when she knows we're coming," Charles explained as he lifted one of the muffins and watched as Molly lifted an apple. "What no muffin?" he asked smiling

"What can I say I'm craving fruit," She smiled as she bit into it.

"That's good," he said as he sat up facing her "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, no sickness yet, thank god. Just tired and my boobs are a bit tender," she said quietly as he frowned in sympathy. "And a bit scared."

"Molly," Charles sighed as he took her hand. He knew why she was scared, a part of him was too.

"When I first realised that I might be pregnant, I didn't want to know," Molly said quietly "I was scared that the second I realised and recognised I was pregnant that something bad would happen and it would ruin everything we planned. So, I thought I could avoid it, we could renew our vows, come here and then do the test when I got home, but as soon as I thought I was pregnant I knew I'd be a bag of nerves the whole time. So, I did the test, and I'm sorry I know you should have been there, but it was only a couple of days ago and when it was positive I knew that here was where I wanted to tell you."

"Well thank you for the lovely surprise," he smiled as he reached over and cupped her face, "Truth is I'm scared too Molly, I, we both want this baby so much. I want to promise you that everything will be okay."

"But we can't" Molly whispered.

"But I can promise that I will be here for everything, every scan, every kick, every contraction."

"I know you will," she replied smiling warmly at him.

"But first of all, I am going to run you a bath and then we can chill and relax on the balcony for the rest of the day," Charles said as he stood up.

"I'm all for the bath, especially if you join me," Molly smiled as finished the apple.

"Definitely."

"But first, what did you really have planned for today? I mean last night in the car here you kept going on about this plan you had to show me the real Lake Garda," Molly asked.

Charles sighed "I had thought about driving to a small town nearby, Limone Sul Garda, it's in a small cove and has a beach and harbour. I thought we could have an authentic Italian meal by the lake shore."

"Well let's do that then!" Molly said as she set the tray of food on the bedside table and stood up.

"No, you're tired, you need some rest, we can go there tomorrow."

"No because then we'd come up with another excuse and it will be Hawaii all over again," Molly laughed "How about, you bring our luggage up and I will run a bath, a very long bath," she emphasised "And then you can drive us out to this town, feed me full of food and you can drink a vineyard and I will drive us back later. That way if we do end up spending the next two weeks in bed we can actually tell people that we visited one town!"

"Deal, but only if I do all the driving," Charles said as he quickly left the room

Molly smiled and rolled her eyes, her hand resting on her tummy "Your daddy is going to drive me mad until you're born, and then you can take over!"

OGOGOGOG

Eight months later.

"Look at those little fingers," Molly gushed as she tenderly stroked her daughters' hand.

"Only a few hours old and she's a heartbreaker already," Charles marvelled as he sat in the hospital bed with an exhausted Molly and new-born daughter in his arms.

"Yep, and she already has you wrapped around her little finger," Molly smiled.

"Oh yeah," Charles smiled "And judging by what we were both like as teenagers she's also grounded until she's forty."

Molly laughed as she savoured the moment. "I suppose you better go out and let them all come in."

"They can wait another few minutes," Charles sighed as he handed the baby back to Molly "you were amazing today," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry for nearly breaking your hand," Molly replied

"Totally worth it," Charles smiled "So are we agreeing on the name Lily?"

"I think it suits her," Molly said as she stroked her daughter's cheek.

"Definitely."

There was a quiet knock on the door and they both smiled when they saw Max, their friend and consultant who had looked after Molly when she had the splenectomy enter their hospital room.

"Hey, hate to tell you but there is a big brother and two sets of grandparents in the waiting room ready to cause a riot if they don't see their grandchild," Max laughed as he walked over to the bed.

"You didn't tell them did you, that it's a girl?" Charles asked as he stood up and stretched

"No, I appreciate you want to tell them but for the sake of the sanity of the staff on this ward hurry up!"

"Okay, I'll go know," Charles sighed as he leaned over and kissed both his girls.

Molly smiled as she watched him practically skip from the room, she knew how much he was looking forward to this moment. He had it all planned, he would go out and tell them the baby had been born weighing 7lbs and 9oz and would lead them to the room before telling them if it was a girl or boy. She knew that both her mum and his mum would nearly be besides themselves to find out and then fight over which grandparent would get the first cuddle.

Molly looked up at Max "Fancy a quick cuddle before the crazy gang arrive?"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

Five minutes later and Lily was back in her mothers' arms when Charles arrived back, he walked into the room with Sam first and then Belinda and Dave came in followed by Maggie and Nathaniel.

"So, Sam," Charles said grinning from ear to ear "Do you want to meet your baby sister?"

D

 **So there it is the end, love it or hate please let me know!**

 **I do have a few ideas for new one shots and even a multi chapter story, which at the moment. Is giving me headache at the thought of trying to write it! My main problem is that I have very little to write at the moment but who knows!**

 **Thank you all again for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
